What's Love Got To Do With It?
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: It wasn't an easy task being married to General Cross of all people, but Nozomi was, and her beloved, unreliable husband has vanished yet again. As if her health wasn't already bad, an old flame from her past returns but not as she remembers him. What is the poor exorcist to do? Does she stay faithful to her husband, the man who saved her life? Or does she betray them all?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And so a new story begins! I'm currently watching D. Gray Man now, so if I am out of context with a few things please don't hesitate to correct me, not criticize me . Anyways, please review and let me know how you either liked or disliked this, I appreciate the feedback and I enjoy chatting with each and every one of you! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 1**

_**The cool October air was crisp on her skin, she had been wearing a short blue cocktail dress and pumps despite the weather, her long candy locks blowing in the gentle night breeze. She hummed quietly to herself as she continued her stroll down the darkening sidewalk. Nozomi had not a care in the world, her life was seemingly perfect. That night was very important to her, for it was her and her lover's anniversary. She had gotten off of work early, thus leaving her entire evening free to celebrate. Nozomi could see it now, getting to the small house her and her boyfriend shared just in time to get dinner started. She would be making his favorite meal, homemade shrimp pasta with and rolls. She sucked at cleaning, but what she lacked in other areas she made up for in the kitchen. While he lounged casually on the couch surfing through the channels because he seemed to never know what to watch. They would exchange gifts as they did every year, say a few words to make the latter blush, and the two would end the marvelous night in a heated brawl of skin against shin. But none of that came; none of her plans would ever come to pass. When Nozomi rounded the last corner that led to her street, she was overcome by the sight she saw. The small place she called her home was engulfed by large orange and red flames, the heat so intense she could feel it where she stood. Firemen kept up a blockade, trying desperately to keep the girl from running inside.**_

_** "Was the house empty? Was there a man inside?" Nozomi asked, frantically looking around and finding nothing but men in bright suits with hoses. **_

_** "The fire is too big, too hot! We can't even get close to it!" Said the fireman that held her by the arms.**_

_** "Noooooooooooooo! Tyki! Tyki!" The girl screamed, breaking free from his grasp, pushing through the barricade of bodies. Nozomi ran up the chipped stone walkway, stumbling up to what used to be the front entrance. The blazing heat, the growing pain of the flames gnawing at her hands, didn't matter. All Nozomi cared about was her lover, life simply wasn't worth living without him. **_

_** "No! You can't go inside!" Someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her body away from what would've been a certain death. **_

_** "No! Let me go! I have to try to save him!" She cried, trying to fight off the large man that pulled her into his arms. Her vision was blurred from tears and the dryness from being so close to the flames, her chest stung from inhaling all the smoke, her hands were in unbearable pain but none of that matched the pain circulating within her heart. She looked up into the face of the man pleading to let her go, to at least try to save her lover.**_

_** "Do you want to die? Because that's what's going to happen if you continue with this stupid plan of yours!" The voice of the man whom held her boomed. Skeptical that someone could be so cruel, Nozomi looked up at him, her chocolate eyes wide. She could barely make out his face under the mass of red hair that hung in an unruly manner around his face and down his back, the hat he wore casted shadows upon his face. His voice continued to shout around her although she didn't hear a word, the smell of his breath, a mixture of nicotine and booze, flooded her nostrils. He carried her body away from the crumbling house of flames, putting her into the back of an ambulance. She kicked and screamed for the one called 'Tyki' as the paramedics hooked her up to IV's, giving her all kinds of sedatives to calm her down so they could have a look at her charred hands. **_

_** "What is your name?" He reached out to touch her but-**_

After yet another nightmare recalling the fateful night that changed her life, Nozomi found herself lying in bed staring up at her ceiling. She didn't move, her skin sticky from the cold sweat, her heart racing as she tried to calm the storm of her troubled mind. She glanced over at her wrinkled/tarnished hands, the skin forever marked from that night. She glanced over at the small ornate clock on her bedside table, it was just about time for her to get up and start her day anyway; yet another night of a fitful sleep and troubled dreams. So after much thought (and a whole bunch of arguing with herself), Nozomi slid herself out of bed much to her dismay. She dragged her heavy body into her small yet suitable bathroom, groaning along the way, and into the cold shower that awaited her. Cold showers were becoming an everyday thing now, no thanks to her haunting nightmares. If she didn't get ahold of her mind soon, it would cause problems in every aspect of her life (more than what she already had) and she just didn't have that much of a fight in her anymore. And her husband, the infamous Marian Cross, and his disappearing acts didn't help sooth her troubles either (his unnecessary stress taking a toll on her physically and mentally). Nozomi was a walking heart attack waiting to happen. The man was known for his scandals, his horrible personality (which she _**obviously overlooked**_ long enough to become his lover then wife), and constant vanishings. What had the misses waiting on pens and needles was the fact that it wasn't like him to disappear months on end and _**not**_ contact her.

"If that lecherous bastard has gambled or cheated himself into another problem, I swear the next time I see him he's a dead man!" Nozomi promised herself with a growl. He was the reason she had all her current health issues. No one, not even herself, knew why she continued to put up with her husband's… er… _**not so civil ways**_, but she did. In fact, she wouldn't have the brute any other way. It was the way he was that drew her to him anyway on that fateful night almost seven years ago. Nozomi casted a glance at the small ring on her left hand, watching as the freezing shower water ran gently against it. "Oh Marian… I hate you_** so**_ damn much… but I wish you'd stop making my nerves bad and just come home." She sighed, turning the water off. She had half a mind to cry, half a mind to hunt his ass down herself and drag him back to the Order by his hair. She grabbed a nearby towel before stepping out of the shower. She toweled she short pink tresses, staring back at the sickly looking female reflection staring back at her. Her health always spiraled when her husband vanished, her mind riddled with all the scams he could get caught in. She just had this nagging feeling in the pit of her gut that she would get a phone call saying that her beloved's body was being returned to the order. Her already chalky skin grew paler at the thought. "Oh… you are so a dead man…"

Nozomi took pride in what she did, and that was being an excellent exorcist. She slipped into her pure white leggings that went under her short uniform skirt, buttoning up her small uniform jacket. She slipped into her shoes, ballerina type shoes that laced up her legs, before departing the solitude of her room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Marian." Others greeted her formally with warm smiles. And although it bothered her to no end being addressed in such a way (she didn't see the luxury in being a general's wife anyway… I mean look at her, she was the epitome of stressed out), Nozomi always smiled brightly in return saying her own sets of 'good morning.'

" 'Zomi." She turned to the person who was calling her, the towering man opening his arms in a hug, offering her a crooked grin.

"Good morning, papa." She said sweetly. Her father, Suman Dark, was also a member of the Black Order and he wasn't the nicest member… unlike his loving daughter. "Any word from my husband?"

The man looked down at his hopeful child, brushing her bangs from over her eye as he sighed inwardly. "No, my child I haven't. Why do you insist on keeping hope? General Cross is probably locked up for gambling or dead in a ditch somewhere." He still harbored anger towards the man that stole his precious daughter away, out of all the people she could have, she settles with _**that**_. Just thinking about that overbearing jackass and all the cheesy lines he must have used on his naïve little girl, made his blood boil.

"It wouldn't surprise me; my husband is a hopeless cause." Nozomi sighed. "But even you, papa, said that we must hope for the hopeless."

* * *

A/N:and there it is, the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And so a new story begins! I'm currently watching D. Gray Man now, so if I am out of context with a few things please don't hesitate to correct me, not criticize me . Anyways, please review and let me know how you either liked or disliked this, I appreciate the feedback and I enjoy chatting with each and every one of you! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 2**

Nozomi held on to the tiniest pieces of hope that her husband would return, missing no more than what he left with… hopefully (the poor fool would bet his soul in a game if he had nothing else to lose) But aside from what she was dealing with personally, she didn't let anything affect her performance when it came down to killing the akumas. The Millennium Earl wasn't going to not destroy the world because she was having marital issues. She returned to the order from yet another mission, which of course when she wasn't searching for innocence and killing akuma, she was looking for her husband. And so far she was coming up empty handed.

Shortly after returning to the order, Nozomi changed into her street clothes and easily slipped out undetected. Searching her husband's favorite brothels in town as well as the towns surrounding the order is how she choose to spend her evenings, instead of relaxing and relishing in the fact that they were all making _**some**_ progress when it came down to fighting the akumas. She pulled her hoodie closer as the cool night air made her shiver, it was well into fall and already the weather was beginning to change. She must have asked around ten bars/pubs before deciding to head home, the pounding ran and roaring thunder aided in that decision. And so she footed back to the order, her hood pulled over her head although it did her no good. By the time she would make it back, she was going to be soaked to the bone. Her bottom lip quivered, her arms wrapped around her torso, as she hung her head low. It was times like this when she truly hated the man she married. If Marian actually gave a damn like he proclaimed, he _**wouldn't**_ have left her without a trace… for _**six **_months.

"Maybe my father is right…" Nozomi said aloud, the thunder drowning out her voice. "Maybe I should just give up…" A quiet sob escaped her throat which led to her full out crying.

" 'Zomi? Jeez, you're soaked! Where were you?" Her father asked worriedly. Suman had been in route to his room, to retire for the night, when the dreadful sight of his daughter looking like a drowned kitten in an oversized hoodie caught his eye. The older exorcist recognized the old faded hoodie, that now sported a few new holes at the hem, belonged to her late boyfriend all those years ago. That hoodie was among the few keep sakes she had that weren't destroyed by their house fire. Suman reached out and pulled his shivering child into his arms, resting his chin atop her soaked head. "You've got to stop putting yourself through all this pain, Nozomi. You have no idea how much it hurts me to see you like this." His soft voice chided. All this unneeded stress had taken a physical toll on his child to a point where he barely recognized her sometimes.

"I know," Nozomi sniffled. "But he's my _**husband**_… I just can't give up on him."

"If he truly cared, he'd still be here." Her father's words stung her already deep wounds. Nozomi pushed herself gently away from his chest, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"I'm pretty tired… good night, papa." She murmured walking around him.

Suman watched, his own heart tingeing at his bluntness, as his pride and joy sulked to her room just a few doors down from his own. He gave a deep sigh, when he promised his deceased wife that he'd watch over and protect their only child… he hadn't expected it to be this hard. Suman had no intentions of his child joining the order, but of course all the dreams he had for her living a normal life went out the window the night Cross saved her from running into a burning house. This was all that bastard's fault! If that red headed demon hadn't come along, he'd still have his remotely cheerful child to himself.

Nozomi trotted quietly to her room, shutting the door silently behind her. She padded over to her bed, dropping her clothes in a wet heap on the floor, before climbing into her thick sheets. She rolled over to the left side of her bed, the vacant spot that lay empty for six months.

"Six months… two weeks… four days…" She inhaled the lingering scent. Marian was such a heavy smoker, the smell of nicotine was still vaguely coating his pillow. "I told you… no smoking in the room." Nozomi sighed into the pillow, holding it tightly against her chest. It felt like she could almost hear the man's Smokey drawl as she caught him breaking her number one rule.

_**"That stuff is going to kill you, Cross. You puff more than a train and you drink beer like water, if you keep this up you'll be dead before forty. You have got to take better care of yourself!"**_ She would scold, realizing she sounded more like her father than she would've liked. And Cross, as horrible as he was, would stub the bud out after holding up his hands in defeat.

_**"Alright, oh wife of mine, you win." **_And end it every so huskily with _**"For now."**_ Nozomi would blush profusely at how instantly she fell under his gaze, how he had her so breathless, how quickly he would have her pinned and making a mess of the body he oh so worshiped. Nozomi shook her head to clear her thoughts, all her reminiscing was starting to make her eyes water. She rolled over onto her side of the bed, staring blankly at the picture on her nightstand.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I totally didn't update this before; I got distracted trying to multitask. XD Anyways, please review and let me know how you either liked or disliked this, I appreciate the feedback and I enjoy chatting with each and every one of you! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 3**

The annoying chirping of her alarm clock sent Nozomi flying up in her bed, drenched in yet another cold sweat. She looked over at her blaring alarm clock, it was already a brand new day? She didn't even remember going to sleep. She looked down, her husband's pillow lay above her own. She must have grabbed it while she was sleeping. Nozomi switched off the blaring alarm as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed, letting them hang there for a moment as she shook off her reoccurring nightmare. Today was the first of her two days off, and as much as she would've liked to have lounged around to catch up on some much needed rest, she had some searching to do.

" 'Zomi? Are you awake?" Her father asked, calling from the other side of her locked door. Waiting for his daughter was now part of Suman's daily routine.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She mumbled, dragging herself into the bathroom.

She glanced at her reflection on her way to the shower; tiny dark circles had finally formed under her chocolate eyes. She made a face, blamed this on her infamous husband (the list was getting extensive), and the mossed over to the shower. She quickly cleaned herself up, waking up completely once the cold water met her skin, dressed, and was out the door to where her father was waiting. The older man had just gotten out of the shower too; his dark locks were still damp as he slicked them back.

"Morning Nozomi," The handsome man smiled. Her dad aged, yes, but time was very kind to him. He still had all his midnight hair, his face still held its youthful qualities along with the rest of him.

"Morning papa," She yawned giving him a kiss upon the cheek. Her own hair hung in a damp halo around her face. Her father took upon her physical state, as he constantly did, and gave a sigh himself. It broke his heart to watch his only child withering away. He draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, as he guided them both to the mess hall. Nozomi argued that she wasn't hungry but her father insisted, and seeing as though her words had no effect on him she finally gave in, settling with a bowl of fruit.

"You need more than _**fruit**_, you're not a rabbit. Here, let's get you some ham and eggs… and some waffles… and some muffins. You loved muffins as a little girl." Her father offered. His child cringed at the mentioning of her younger days. Whenever there was an opportunity, Suman never ceased to bring up Nozomi and her childhood.

"Really papa, I'm fine. _**See**_?" Nozomi smiled brightly, holding up her bowl of fruit. Her father gave her a look that said he didn't buy a word she was saying. His daughter huffed (it was just like him to be just _**that**_ overbearing), the tuft of pink over her left eye shifting, as she turned on the heels of her sneakers. The quicker she ate, and regained some of her strength back, the quicker her father would leave her alone. She scarfed down her so called breakfast, slipped into the faded hoodie she wore constantly outside of her work uniform, and was out of the order in a matter of minutes. Nozomi gave a long, deep sigh as she footed towards the nearby town.

* * *

"Have you seen this man?" Nozomi asked, walking into the second tavern. It was one of the smaller ones the town had to offer, an old rain washed building (a bar was a bar to her husband, be it a hole in a wall dump or something high class, the man didn't discriminate) She held up a picture of her husband, earning a scowl from the bar keep.

"Yeah, I've seen him." The man hissed. "He owes me a shit ton of money."

Nozomi sighed inwardly; her husband truly was a hopeless cause. "I'm sorry," She said. "I'll pay you back whatever it is he owes you."

The bar keep gave her an odd look before shaking his head. "No, that won't be necessary. Why are you looking for him? He isn't here, after all the problems he caused me that night, if I see his ass here again I'll kill him." He said, pointing over to the gun he had mounted on the wall proudly.

"Well… he's my husband," Said Nozomi. "How long has it been since you've last seen him?"

"About a few weeks ago." Said the bar keep, a tad skeptical that such an innocent soul had settle with someone like the man he banned from his bar. Well, too each their own.

Nozomi's face blanched, "A… a few _**weeks**_ ago?" She asked, her eyes beaming with hope. The bar keep nodded, his own mouth twisting into a smile at the sudden happiness that filled the girl's face. "Thank you so much, and I promise… I _**will**_ pay you back." She offered him another smile of gratitude, gave a quick wave of the hand, and was back out onto the streets. The hope that was suddenly surging through her body was overwhelming; finally, she was getting somewhere. She couldn't shake the smile she was sporting, not even as she ran from building to building, person to person. Some answered her; others just looked on and ignored her. And those of her whom did answer either cringed at the sight of his picture or the mentioning of his name. Nozomi gave an inward groan, her husband was such an annoying old man… but he was a _**well-respected**_ old man… meaning she couldn't really complain (she'd been with far worse).

The day of course went on as such, walking around aimlessly searching places and asking people if they'd seen her husband. And despite still having not found him, she remained as hopeful as she had been. But amidst all her hope, there was her every clinging pit of doubt. It had been, after all, a few weeks since he was seen. And Marian moved quickly when he didn't want to be found, who knows where he could be now. She felt her eyes water at the thought that she could've missed him, but quickly wiped away any tears before they could fall. She pulled her hoodie closer to her body as she rounded another corner.

She walked for about another half hour or so before the sky drew darker from the impending rain shower. With all the groaning and frowning she was doing lately, she was going to have a face full of wrinkles before twenty five… according to her missing husband. She ducked inside a small coffee shop before the rain got too bad, because if she showed back up to the order rain soaked again it would just be something else for her father to complain about. She sighed, sinking down into the warmth of a nearby couch, enjoying the welcoming atmosphere. She pulled her hood over her head, leaning back into the somewhat worn out cushions. Nozomi, deep within her own thoughts, hadn't even noticed the towering figure approaching her.

"**_Why_** the hell are you out here in this weather without an umbrella? You know how much I hate it when you get sick; you become an even bigger pain in my ass."

Nozomi jumped, startled as long fingers brushed along her arm. She looked up into the face of the person speaking to her (wondering who the hell had the audacity to speak to her in such a way) , and as soon as her eyes locked on the red stubble lining a well-defined chin, she couldn't stop the overflow of tears that came out of nowhere. She cried violently, her thin shoulders shaking, as her eyes avoided the person before her. She couldn't tell if her tears were tears of joy, or if it was because she was that pissed she had actually found the bastard. He reached out to her, lifting her face to his.

"Don't touch me!" Nozomi choked, smacking his hand away. Cross arched a questioning brow before reaching out for her again, earning several blows to the chest. By now others in the small shop had turned to see who was causing such a commotion.

"How dare you disappear for _**six**_ months? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You're such a selfish asshole! Did you once ever think of _**me**_? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Nozomi cried, pounding her fists against his chest. If she had the strength she probably would've roundhoused him in the face a few good times, but now she was feeling the effect of all the meals she missed. Her husband ignored her tantrum, pulling her into her strong arms. He held her quietly, knowing that if he said anything now she'd surely kill him, listening to her hard sobs die down to quiet ones.

"Come, let's get out of here and I'll tell you everything." Cross said, ignoring her rather loud objections as he picked her up bridal style.

* * *

A/N: *whew* ok, chapter 3 is done. Um my mind got to wondering halfway through, so I apologize if its not any good. But still, review and let me know what you think! XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 4**

"I said leave me alone!" Nozomi had been reduced to an angry pile of sniffles, as Cross dropped her into the room they shared. He had greeted those who saw him along the way, but he wouldn't make his presence officially known officially until the following day.

"I'm _**not**_ leaving you alone, Nozomi." He said, calmly. Cross gave a roll of his eye as he watched his wife stomp over to their bed, dropping down onto it with a huff of her breath.

"Fine, then I'm going to bed." She said, removing her hoodie. Her jeans and sneakers followed in suit, until she sat in nothing but her underwear and camisole.

"Without any dinner?" Cross inquired with a smirk.

"I _**lost **_my appetite," Was Nozomi's reply.

Cross studied her for a moment before frowning, "Nozomi… we need to talk." He said.

"Can it wait until the morning? I'm exhausted." She asked, setting into her side of the bed. Her face had lost its stoicness, her forehead crease free as she truly looked worn out physically and mentally.

"Of course." Said her husband.

Cross, after a shower, climbed onto his side of the rather large bed, rearranging his pillows while his lover's soft breathing filled the dimly lit room. He glanced down at the troubled, sleeping form next to his own and couldn't help but sigh. His normally petite wife was thinner, far thinner than he remembered, and wondered if the unfortunate turn of events towards her health was due to him and his… distant business. He wanted to reach out and hold her, to have her small body against his great one, to take all the pain she was feeling away. He sunk down into his pillows, staring up at the ceiling in hopes that his mind would calm enough for him to get some sleep. His bed felt odd, after sleeping in random hotel beds _**alone **_(as much of a womanizer he was, he didn't want to risk being killed because he cheated on his dearest, not so sweet wife), and then to suddenly have the warmth of another body next to him was foreign… yet relaxing. He inhaled deeply; his refreshing stench of nicotine was replaced by his wife's shampoo and perfume. Meaning all those nights he was gone, she thought of him, held onto anything that reminded her of him.

"I missed you too…" He whispered, tucking thick tufts of pink hair behind her ear.

Nozomi larked in the shadows of her room as she sneaked out of her bed early the next morning. She dreaded the thought of waking her sleeping monster as she slipped into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

She sighed, relaxing as the cool water chilled her problems away. For the first time in months her sleep wasn't plagued by nightmares, she felt refreshed being awake. She slowly palmed her arms, torso, and neck with soap. It wasn't until the water averted her that she opened her eyes, surprised to see her husband's giant body before her. Cross flashed her a smirk once she saw him, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nozomi asked, glaring as her hands went to cover her chest. He examined her stature, the corners of his mouth twitching into an even bigger smirk.

"Is it a crime for a husband to want to see his wife?" He countered, his voice teasing.

"Yes!" Nozomi said, very matter of factly. "Couldn't you have picked a better time?"

"But this is the perfect time," Said Cross. "And why is this damn water so cold?" He turned to adjust the temperature, and Nozomi couldn't stop her eyes from wondering. Marian had always been a very handsome man, but during his time away she supposed he'd gotten even more attractive… if that was possible. His back alone was packed with tighter, taunt muscles. His biceps larger, his torso stacked with just as much rippling muscles as his back. She felt her cheeks heat up and she didn't even know what the hell for.

"Mimi," Cross turned back to face her. It was rare when he used the nickname he'd given her, but whenever he did it he automatically had her undivided attention. "I'm sorry… for everything I've put you through these past six months." He said sincerely, his eye fixed on hers. Even now as he looked at her naked, frail state, Nozomi was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Have you been eating?"

Nozomi moved away from his touch, "Does it matter?" She asked, rather harshly.

"Yes! It does! Do you think I don't care about your health?" He groaned out of frustration.

"Oh because you care so much to dis-a-fucking-ppear for six damn months!"

"I was away on _**business**_!" Cross all but yelled, startling them both. He sighed, combing a hand through his thick wet hair. "I went on my own mission… while you guys have been fighting akuma, I've been investigating."

"Investigating? You left for _**six**_ months to _**investigate**_? Investigate what?!" He must have thought she was as gullible as the other females that crossed his path.

"The Millennium Earl has begun to target the generals; I left to see if this was indeed true and if it was to warn the other generals." Explained Cross.

"And you couldn't have told me this?" To think that he didn't trust her enough with such powerful information, something that could possibly deal with his own safety and well-being, hurt her.

"You worry enough as is, how was I supposed to tell you my life could be even more in danger than it already was?" He asked.

"So it was alright to say _**nothing**_ at all?" Nozomi cried. "It was alright for me worrying myself to death six months about you? You just up and left, you didn't write… or call! I didn't know if you were dead or alive!" Nozomi's voice creaked, tears pooling in her dark eyes. For a moment neither one of them spoke, nothing but the patter of water against Cross's strong back.

"Mimi…" Cross's face grew exceptionally soft, a large taking hold of the latter's face and bringing her closer. Desperate lips crashed against quivering ones, as he pushed her body up against the shower wall. His body denied her any access of getting away, as he pried her hands away from her chest, pinning them above her head. His lips trailed down to her throat, devouring the sides of her neck. Cross's rough yet gentle hands found her ample breasts, Nozomi's body arching, as he licked and sucked the sensitive flesh, having it harden between his warm lips. She moaned loudly, her breaths now in short pants, falling quickly under his touches. Cross pulled away, his smile gentle as he turned her around, her back now to his chest.

"C-Cross.." She exhaled, squirming in his embrace. His hands held her firmly in place despite her quiet protests. Nozomi gasped as she felt his fingers against her rear, parting the pale flesh. She squirmed a bit more before he pushed his fingers deep within her, her mouth opening in a low moan. Cross groaned heavily beside her ear, picking up his speed.

"I love you, so much Mimi." The man murmured into her ear, nuzzling her neck. Nozomi's answer was another whimper, louder, as she arched her hips to meet his hand. Her body was now screaming as he kept pumping his fingers in and out, his other hand having a firm hold on her right breasts. Nozomi reached her peak, releasing in a scream of pleasure, her fore head resting against the cool shower tile. Cross chuckled, clearly amused at how easily worn out she became. "Now Mimi, last time I checked you could hold out a little longer than that." He grinned smugly.

"You go to hell," Nozomi said, her cheeks flushed of all color.

"You go first." Cross mumbled, shoving his full girth into her from behind. Nozomi's entire body seemed to be on fire, the sensation of his skin against hers, of finally being reunited. He repeated this motion, pulling out then slowly sinking back in, going faster each time. Nozomi moaned loudly as her husband pushed back into her at a steady pace, his face buried into the crook of her neck.

"Ahhhh! C-Crooooooss!" Nozomi whimpered, her hands holding onto the towel rack tightly. Her cries, as he continued to rock in and out of her, bounced off the shower walls. Cross plunged deeper into Nozomi with all his strength, hitting a pleasure spot (and damn near her uterus and other organs too) head on, making her scream in delight. She repeatedly yelled out his name as he continued to hit that very spot over and over again, the smell of musk and sweat thick on the air. Nozomi gave a loud wail as she came again, her juices spilling down the inside of her thighs. That was enough to get her husband over the edge, his free hand fisted in her short locks and pulled as he released her name in one roar, his warm seed filling her to the rim. She gave a small gasp as he pulled out, pulling his wife into his arms and just holding her in the silence that followed.

* * *

"Mornin', General Cross! Boy it's good to see you again! What can I get ya?" Jeryy exclaimed loudly at the sight of the red headed general, his tiny wife in tow.

"Good morning, Jeryy." Cross said coolly. "I'd like pancakes, eggs, bacon, those little sausages you make, chocolate chip muffins, a couple bowls of fruit, and cold peach tea… oh, and a coffee for me."

Jeryy blinked for a moment before giving the general a wide smile. Cross exchanged a few more 'thank you's and other pleasantries before escorting Nozomi to a nearby table.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Nozomi asked, giving him a disbelieving look. So he became a glutton while away as well.

"Of course not, that's for you." Cross grinned. "I got the coffee."

His wife's face grew skeptical, "You can't be serious! I can't eat all of that!" She said.

"Well, I've got to fatten you up… I've got my work cut out for me. But if you still don't have that much of an appetite, we can always go work out again." The man inquired with a wink.

"You seriously piss me off, you dirty pervert." She blushed, looking down at her lap.

"Yeah, well after five years of being married I've noticed you're no cake walk either, dearest." Cross grumbled with a chuckle. Nozomi rolled her eyes, the blush still tinting her cheeks.

* * *

A/N: And there we have it. I know the lemon is pretty early, but it needed to be early so that this story could progress as I needed it to. Please rate and review! XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's another chapter, sorry for disappearing for a day. My friends and I decided to take a Zoo trip and tour downtown Houston… despite the blazing heat. So, as a token of my apology, here's some more Nozomi and Cross marital fluff. :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 5**

Nozomi had a rather _**eventful**_ day with her husband, tagging along with him to various meetings (as a general's wife should) with no one but Timcanpy to keep her company. This, needless to say, was entertainment in its own way. After dinner (which he constantly scolded his wife to eat all the food he ordered for her, and all she didn't consume was given to the golem, which gladly accepted any treats thrown his way) and a shower, Cross retired to his bed in the nude with a glass of Romanée-Conti wine in his hand. He lounged casually across the large bed, a book in his free hand, as his beloved entered their room. He looked up at her, his heart stopping at just the sight of her. After all the food (among other things) he'd forced down her throat that day, Nozomi's glow was slowly returning. Her nightie hung somewhat loosely off her creamy skin, her nubs pebbled under the thin material, her hair hung damply at her shoulders. In that moment he wanted her, to devour her, just take her right then and there.

"Cross? Cross! Hey! You ass!" She snarled, her cheeks flushing. The one thing she hated the most was when people stared, it felt like they were looking right through her. Looking smack at her soul and all the darkness and hurt it harbored. And her husband, much to her disliking, was one card shy of a full deck and did it constantly when he thought she wasn't paying him any attention.

"Hmmm?" He asked, blinking.

"You got a problem, old man? And why in the hell are you naked?" She asked. Out of all the years the two had been together, it never ceased to upset her (believe it or not for obvious reasons, he had the sex drive of a dog in heat) when he insisted on sleep naked.

"None at all. Come, join me." He patted the empty space, her space, next to him. Nozomi reluctantly complied, sinking into the soft fabrics next to him. Cross pulled her into his arms and held her close against his bare body, laying her head against his chest. Nozomi didn't protest, nor did she push herself away yelling obscenities, and this confused her husband all the more much to his surprise. She just laid docile against his firm chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You know," Cross said drawing her attention. "If you seriously wanted to find me, you could've used Timcanpy to _**track**_ me."

Nozomi looked up at him on this, her eyes blazing with fury while his danced with humor. "Are you kidding? _**Timcanpy**_?!" Said golem turned at the sound of its name, visibly shivering under his master's wife's gaze. "You could've tracked him? And you didn't tell me this sooner?! You gets no more sweets!" Timcanpy fell off the bed post and just laid on the floor in his despair. "You know, I really hate you." She sighed, returning her head back to its resting spot.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

* * *

"Here." Chief Komui said as he handed them a manila folder. The couple stood side by side in his ever so cluttered office. Nozomi, too much of a neat freak for her own good, had to lock her fingers together to keep from organizing his entire office. Cross saw his wife's internal struggle and snickered.

"A mission so soon?" Nozomi inquired with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Yes, on the outskirts of Istanbul. There's been a siting of a large swarm of akuma." Komui vaguely explained.

"And we're supposed to go _**together**_?" She asked, not even bothering to acknowledge the (faux) dirty look Cross gave her.

"Yes, why not? General Cross has been gone for a while; I figured it would be such a shame to send him off when he's just returned. But if it helps, you won't be alone. Allen and Lenalee will join you… since I know how you two can be at times." Komui stated with a playful smile.

"No, no, I'm fine with just Allen and Lenalee. Really, I don't mind. I'm sure you guys need him here a lot more than I need him there." Her attempts were getting her nowhere.

"Oh nonsense." Cross boomed as he draped an arm around her lanky shoulders. "I go where my wife goes, thank you Komui."

"As if I need you babysitting me." Nozomi snapped, smacking his arm away from her.

"Are you sure?" Cross asked, grinning.

"Drop dead old man."

"Never." He winked.

Nozomi stood with her hands jabbed deep into her jacket pockets as they waited for their train, Cross towered beside her with a cigarette in his hand and Timcanpy on his shoulder. For the most part she was content living in her husband's shadow, it kept some of the attention off of her and her… _**issues.**_

"Mrs. Marian!" Allen smiled happily as he approached the gloomy woman and his master. "Master." He said, respectfully… even if he didn't mean it truly.

"Allen, I don't know how many times I have to tell you… call me Nozomi. You don't have to address me so formally." She sighed through a tired smile. She wasn't that much older than he was, so she didn't see the need despite her status.

"I know, but Master insists on-"

"Oh please, Cross doesn't have a say in what you can and can't call me." Nozomi said, her smile never faltering.

Allen relaxed a bit, his smile broadening. How his master snatched up such a patient and forgiving woman he'd never know. To him, that monster didn't even deserve the air he breathed; a shiver shot down his spine as he felt said man's one good eye boring deeply onto him as he exhaled a thick ring of smoke.

Nozomi sat beside her husband on the train quietly, her arms tightly at her chest, her brows furrowed deep in thought. It was uncommon for akuma to gather in such high numbers in one location, could this be part of what Cross had been talking about? That the Earl was after all the generals, her husband included? Cross, for the most part, was quiet as well beside her. His great body occupied the seat closest to the window, so the passing scenery held his attention. She slumped impatiently against the seat with a sigh, drawing a sideways glances from her husband.

"Is everything alright down there?" He asked with a sly grin.

"I should ask you the same thing." His wife countered. "You zoned out pretty far."

Cross scoffed, "I was thinking." He replied.

"About?" Nozomi asked, arching a brow. For a moment Cross said nothing. "Ignoring me now? That's mature." She said, looking away from him once again.

"I'm thinking about you… all of these akuma and the Earl's plans, I don't want you getting hurt." Cross confessed, his eye staring directly into hers.

"Cross.." Nozomi took his broad face into her hands. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you… we're too stubborn to let anything keep us down." She smiled gingerly. She absently motioned towards his mask and her gloves. Despite all the things life had thrown at them and continued to throw, they were still standing tall and standing together. She gave his lips a sweet, gentle peck before pulling away. Her lips were soft, and the latter found them intoxicating.

Cross pulled her back for another, Nozomi never failing to awaken the depths of his heat brewing within him. He deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. His wife pulled him closer, playfully biting his lower lip. Cross growled, pulling her into his lap, her natural reaction being to grind her hips into his. It wasn't until the train came to a screeching halt, nearly sending both bodies to the floor, that the pair broke apart.

"General Cross, Nozomi, it's the akuma." Lenalee said as she slid the door open. Her cheeks quickly heated up as she noticed their rather… suggestive position.

"Perfect fucking timing." Cross huffed in annoyance as Nozomi climbed off of him. She adjusted her skirt then gave her husband a look. A look that demanded him to get off his ass and follow them. He grumbled something under his breath but followed his wife close behind nonetheless, Timcanpy perched atop his hat.

"Innocence, activate!" Nozomi said. The gray ribbon of her ballet shoes unwinding themselves from around her thin legs, forming two long, lightening stimulated whips. She, joined by Lenalee, took to the air. Cross watched with mild interest as his wife and her partner, went about destroying the flock of akuma. He noted that the earl was working fast, which was nowhere near good news for any of them.

"Master? You're not going to help?" Allen asked, skeptical, as he noticed the older man just standing there smoking.

"You guys seem t have everything under control." Cross replied, giving them a thumbs up.

"Jeez! What the hell does Nozomi see in you?!" Allen snapped.

"Dunno, when you find out, let me know!" He waved nonchalantly. Cross watched as his wife's limber body hopped from one akuma to the next, pumping each of the souls full of electricity and watching them explode into bright bursts of light. He had to admit, Nozomi had gotten much stronger in his time away- her tiny skirt wasn't a bad bonus either. She never stopped amazing the man, there was just something about his wife (be it her personality, the way she dealt with him on a daily basis, or the) mind blowing sex) he couldn't get enough of.

Once the swarm had been cleared, and all the souls purged, Nozomi approached the lazy man she married. "What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"What was what?" Cross asked innocently.

"You just stood there watching!" She had half the mind to choke him.

"And trust me, you put on an excellent show." He huskily whispered.

"God I hate you." Nozomi couldn't hide her blush.

Cross chuckled deeply as he pulled her under his arm, his gaze shifting to the small mess they had created behind them. No one else, not even his observant wife, seemed to notice but he and Timcanpy had- for some odd reason he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

A/N: Please review! And for those of you who have, I love hearing from you! Thanks so much for the kind words! ^^ XOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alrighty, here's another chapter. I'd like to thank SilverWolf442 for being my outstanding General Cross and D. Gray Man expert, and a faithful reader! I hope you enjoy! For others, my dearest XXGakupo'sSamuraiPrincessXX, for continuing to be my faithful reader, I appreciate all the reviews and kind words!

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 6**

That moment of sinking and suffocating that never seemed to go away. That moment of depression that lasted longer than it should, the heart tugging feeling that seemed to engulf her entire body in a matter of seconds. That moment when negative thoughts filled her head as soon as she let her guard down, always allowing herself to get hurt it seemed.

Nozomi sat quietly at a small, two person table, a half empty wine bottle in an ice bucket the only thing sitting in front of her. She glanced down at her watch, for what had to be the hundredth time within the past couple of hours, and gave a deep sigh. If she cried now, it wouldn't do anything but make her more upset at her husband, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. _**Not**_ again, and _**not**_ over him. The way she saw it, Nozomi had cried _**too**_ many tears over that man over the course of the passing half year and she was slowly getting tired of the same old dragged out routine. It was _**his**_ idea for them to have dinner outside of the order anyway, and here it was almost _**three hours**_ after the scheduled time and he was still nowhere to be found.

Nozomi had been against the idea, saying that it would be safer for them to just stay inside (and the restaurant being located on her old side of town was also a downer considering she hadn't been there since the night of the fire), but Cross insisted on taking his wife out and showing her a good time. At first she thought he was still tied up with all the meetings he had that day, so she paid it no mind. But as that one hour turned to two, she began to wonder if he had forgotten. Cross wasn't the one to go crazy looking for his wife if she wasn't back at their room at a reasonable hour, but he wasn't one to just sit around and wait either. He would take Timcanpy and go looking for her, turn the entire town upside down until he found her. But he was still a no show.

With a heavy sigh she pushed herself back from the table, giving the approaching waiter a kind smile as she paid for the wine. She stepped out into the cool night air, her eyes moistening as she heading down the sidewalk. She felt humiliated, Cross continued to make a fool of her and she continued to stick around brushing everything under the rug. But most importantly she felt alone, just as alone as she felt when he wasn't there. She understood he had meetings and other things to attend to since his return, but if he wasn't too tired to smoke he wasn't too tired to _**at least**_ acknowledge the fact that he _**wasn't **_the only one sleeping in that bed at night. For a moment she just walked around aimlessly, not going anywhere in particular, since the last thing she wanted to do is argue with Cross as soon as she returned to the order. Her mother would roll over in her grave if she knew the type of life she was living and all the hell she went through. Nozomi stopped for a second to collect her thoughts, if she didn't return soon he would start tearing Europe apart… but for once she _**didn't**_ want to. She didn't want to look at him, let alone sleep in the same room as him. So she gave a determined huff of air and continued her stroll in the now familiar direction.

Nozomi suddenly became nostalgic as she rounded the next few corners, basking in the horrific afterglow as she took the familiar route to the house she used to life in. It had been a chilly night like that one, the day everything changed for her, only she was feeling much _**happier**_ back then. Back when she didn't have anything to truly worry about other than keeping her more than compliant boyfriend satisfied. In that moment she wondered where would her life been now if that fire hadn't have happened. Would she and her late lover still be together? Happily married with a family of her own?

Nozomi stopped short, nothing but the eerie darkness of night stretching for miles, as she took in the abandoned scenery. Her old block had all but been burnt to the ground, nothing but a few houses remained but no one lived in them. All around her were vacant lots, spaces that used to house the people she once called friends. People who supported her and her lover, and the lifestyle they choose to live. She wanted to move but she just couldn't, that fire had destroyed everything she held dear to her. Nothing else remained, nothing but vibrantly green patches of grass (with a few flowers here and there) that had grown up in the place where her house once stood.

"This block has been empty for years." A voice suddenly chimed, causing her to jump. Nozomi whirled around to face the new stranger, more than equipped to protect herself if need be. The man was oddly calm as he stood a few feet away from her. He was clad in an all-black tuxedo, a mass of wavy dark hair pooling from under his top hat. He was tall, not as tall as Cross but still taller than her nonetheless. He was handsome, she noticed, as she studied him closely. There was just something so _**familiar **_about him. "Did you used to live here?" He asked, boring a collected, nonchalant look on his face.

"I did," Nozomi nodded. "You?"

The man nodded, "Yeah… that damn fire took everything from me." He said.

"I'm sorry then… that was my house… it took everything from me too." She said softly.

The man's dark eyes seemed to light up at this as he took a few steps closer to her. "Really?" He mused. "I knew the woman who lived in that house."

"Did you really?" Nozomi asked, arching a brow.

The man nodded, removing his hat so he could comb a gloved hand through his thick wavy locks. "I did, she was so stubborn… and beautiful… she couldn't clean for shit though. And she was clumsy as hell, I remember her calling me at work once because she locked herself out the house… or the time she tried to do laundry and flooded the entire downstairs area." He chuckled quietly at these memories, casting her a glance to see what her reaction was.

Nozomi gave him a quizzically look as his lips twisted into the signature smirk that was forever etched onto her brain. She grew deathly still. Her breath and words hitching in her throat as her chocolate eyes grew wide.

"T… T-Tyki?" She wasn't sure if she was seeing correctly, or if she had finally lost whatever sanity Cross hadn't destroyed. The last thing she saw was the man's face contort to worry as she swayed, all the blood rushing from her head, as she fell towards the ground, landing hard with a thud.

* * *

Nozomi stirred herself awake, groaning in pain as she sat up, discovering that it was extremely difficult to open her eyes. She realized she was in a large bed she'd never seen before, tucked neatly into sheets of expensive silks. All around her was antique furniture and paintings, the floors and windows were lined in fabrics of the finest materials. Nozomi wondered just where the hell she was and how in the world she got there because nothing was familiar to her. Just thinking about everything made her already painful head throb more.

"You're finally awake." A cool voice said from the bedside. His hair was in even more of a disarray as he smoked what was left of his cigarette. He had ditched many of the pieces of his suit, relaxing in nothing more but his shirt and slacks.

"Where am I?" Nozomi asked, rubbing her temples in a failed attempt to get them to stop throbbing.

"I'm not of liberty to say, but I didn't know where else to take you after you fainted. You hit the ground pretty hard." He said.

"Are you… _**really **_Tyki?" She asked, turning to face him. It wasn't like the dead just came back to life, and if they did it was for all the wrong reasons.

"Shall I _**prove**_ it?" Tyki asked, giving her a look that left her blushing. He didn't even bother to hide his traveling gaze, her dress of choice (a simple black dress that dipped slightly around her complementing chest) giving him better access to her every curve.

"How can this be? I thought you died." Nozomi asked, her face flushing and her head reeling.

"I thought _**you**_ died!" Tyki stubbed the bud into a nearby ashtray with a sigh. "I had gotten off of work late that night, and by the time I got home the fire had taken out half the houses on the block. Everyone I asked said they hadn't seen you, so I had to wait until they put the fire out for them to search the remains of the house. But by then there was nothing left…" He explained.

"Seven years… it's been seven long years. Tyki… why didn't you come find me?" Nozomi asked, her eyes swelling with tears.

Tyki moved from the bedside to the vacant spot next to her, the last the he wanted was to see her cry; he had always hated seeing her cry. He pulled her into a powerful yet gentle embrace, burying his face into her soft pink tresses.

"I honestly thought I lost you that night, life wasn't worth living anymore." He whispered truthfully. "But now that I have you back, I promise you, I will _**not**_ be letting you go again."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading, rate and review please! XOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 7**

"Nozomi…" Tyki mumbled as he kissed her, capturing her lips with his own. They were soft and cool to the touch like she remembered, hungry with lust and passion for his returned companion. Nozomi was taken aback by his sudden action, but to her surprise she gladly welcomed him and his warmth. Fingers tangled themselves into soft pink tresses as they held her head in place. All the emotions swelling within her chest was overwhelming, as Nozomi was pinned to the mattress. Tyki pressed his body tightly against hers, the latter feeling every inch of him easily, as he forcefully kissed her neck. Strong arms took ahold of her legs, wrapping them around a lean waist as his hands took on minds of their own. Tyki's lips lite her with a passion that engulfed her entire body, but that _**wasn't**_ right.

Nozomi pulled away, Tyki groaning at the sudden loss of contact. He reached out to pull her back, to be joined again in warmth, but the pinkette moved completely away from him.

"Tyki… stop." Nozomi panted, fixing her disheveled dress upon her shoulders.

"Why? I've waited so long… why won't you let me _**have**_ you?" Asked Tyki, his face masked in a mixture of want and confusion.

"I'm _**married**_, Tyki… I'm married…" Nozomi whispered.

Tyki looked away from her, hiding the look of sadness that had quickly developed upon his handsome face. He felt like he was losing Nozomi all over again when he had just barely gotten her back. "Married? You got married?" He asked, shaking his head as if he had a hard time comprehending what she was saying. "How?"

"I thought you were dead… he helped me pick up the pieces." Nozomi feebly said.

"And that makes it _**okay**_? I thought you were dead too! Didn't mean I went and shacked up with someone else!" He calmed down immediately once he realized his was suddenly getting louder. "How long have you been married?" Tyki turned to face her once again, his dark eyes soft as he studied her intently.

"Almost six years," Nozomi said almost proudly with a weak smile. "We have an anniversary coming up soon."

"So you're _**happy**_?" The man inquired with an arch of his brow. He caught onto the slightly hesitant creases that took to her forehead before she answered.

"At times I can be, but no marriage is perfect." Nozomi replied cautiously.

"So you settled with _**occasional **_happiness? That shouldn't stop anything, because it seems like you're more _**unhappy**_ than happy." He scoffed.

"But it does Tyki… my marriage may not be the best but it's still _**mine**_. This isn't right… I can't be unfaithful to my husband."

* * *

Nozomi's heart continued to race, her face flushed pink as she finally made her way to the order. She regained her normal composure before making her way to her room. The last thing she wanted was Cross getting suspicious and asking questions she didn't quite know the answers to just yet.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cross said nearly pouncing on Nozomi as she walked through her room door. The room had smelt highly of nicotine for he had smoked half his way through a carton of cigarettes while he anticipated his wife's arrival. Cross had been pacing the floor so much that his boots had left scuff marks in their pale carpets.

"Nozomi!" Her father said, jumping to his feet. He took in his daughter's form standing in the door way. Her silky dress slightly wrinkled, her pumps in her hands leaving her feet bare, her hair slightly windblown and her rosy cheeks flushed. She looked as if she had ran to the order, they examined, as Nozomi quietly closed the door behind herself. Silence drifted into the room as she stood under the scrutinizing gaze of both men, waiting for them to say something. It wasn't normal for the two of them to be in the same room with either other and not want to kill each other; she wondered why they were acting so civil. Completely oblivious to the fact that both parties had been worried out of their panic-ridden minds about her.

"I…I was on the east part of town… waiting for you. Did you forget?" Nozomi asked, dropping her shoes as she turned to face her husband.

"You didn't get my messages?" Asked Cross, slightly frowning. "Your father and I, along with a few other exorcists, were in a meeting. It lasted longer than I thought it would. I called _**Zerios'**_ (the restaurant she had been waiting at for him) over a dozen times trying to get to you."

"Cross was planning to take a team out to look for you but Allen insisted you were fine and just taking a break from him." Her father said, casting the taller man a knowing look before caressing his daughter's cheeks. Nozomi suddenly felt a twinge of guilt rush through her; Cross hadn't forgotten but had just gotten tied up with work. And what was worse, she had gotten dangerously close to giving into someone who wasn't her husband. She couldn't even look him in the eye, and this he noticed but decided to question it when the two were alone.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry," Nozomi said softly. "I'm really tired so I'm just going to shower and lay down… okay?" She turned sharply to her husband. "And what did I say about **_smoking_** in here?" She gave him an accusing look, which he just shrugged at, as she ventured into their bed room and closed the door.

Cross waited some time before approaching his wife. Waiting for her father to leave and then for her to shower and settle in before he would question what really happened while she was out and about. Nozomi stepped out toweling her hair, clad in one of his button down shirts, as her gaze met his.

"Nozomi," Cross said. "**_What_** happened tonight?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked, her head tilting to the side. She wondered when did he get so good at noticing things when he was barely around.

"There's something **_different_** about you, are you alright?" He asked. Nozomi honestly at no intentions of telling her husband about Tyki being alive, Cross had an overactive imagination worse than a ten year old child on a sugar high, and it was far too late to be dealing with him and all the things his mind was bound to conjure up that night. But Nozomi didn't see the point in lying, what for? The man knew her like the back of his hand. If she breathed wrong, three countries away, he'd know about it; Cross was all knowing and that, among other things, pissed her off.

"Well…" Nozomi turned to face him, folding the towel in her hands. "Do you remember that fire seven years ago?"

"Of course." Was her husband's reply. It was because of that exact same fire that they were together, seven years later. How could he not remember?

"Well… Tyki **_didn't_** die in that fire after all. I saw him tonight… he's **_alive_** Cross."

Nozomi didn't need to explain whom she was talking about because her husband already knew. She had nightmares countless nights, even to that very day, after that same fire and that same person. He was a bit taken back by her so freely disclosing that information, and at the same time he couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy rising. Now that he was back, what did that mean? Did he have to share her now? Hell no, she was his, they were married and if he had to mark every inch if her to let this guy know to piss off he would. Nozomi was faithful to him, devoted to him, she was nothing like him. She wouldn't stray out of their marriage so he didn't have anything to worry about right? …Right? Well, just in case…

"You're not to see him again, Nozomi. People don't just die and reappear, he could be dangerous." Cross said eventually. He had lost many things during his lifetime; he was nowhere near ready to add Nozomi to that list because she was too damn trusting for her own good.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see," Nozomi said firmly. The nerve of that man, his cockiness was truly going to be the death of him.

"You're **_my_ **wife, I believe I**_ can_**." Cross replied in the coolest tone he could muster, his lips curving into an inquisitive smile.

* * *

A/N: Whew! And there goes another one! Please rate and review! XOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 8**

Nozomi's body rested in crisp, fresh sheets of satin, her mind uneasy as she stared up at the dark ceiling. Cross lay sleeping beside her, Timcanpy tucked away neatly into his hat dreaming peacefully as well. Nothing but the dim moonlight illuminated their bedroom, but that was all the light she needed as she rolled over to face her sleeping husband. Her husband bragged a lot and spewed more hot shit than a sewer, but Nozomi loved him. He wore the façade of being an absolute asshole but Nozomi knew the man deep beneath the mask. And that was the man she married, the man she loved unconditionally- his badassery was just an added bonus.

Cross lay on his back, his long thick tresses fanned out over his pillow in a red curtain. His mouth was slightly parted as he exhaled, his chest rising and falling steadily. Nozomi reached out to touch his face, tracing the length of his cheek all the way to the red stubble on his chin, his skin warm beneath her fingertips. Cross stirred awake at the feather light caresses, automatically laying his hand atop his wife's and lacing their fingers.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked groggily.

"I'm fine," Said Nozomi, her face softening at the thought of him constantly assuming the worst at no matter what hour it was. It baffled her endlessly as to how strong he was yet how soft and worried he could be, especially when it came down to her.

"Did you have a nightmare? It's not normal for you to be awake at this hour." Cross sat up and stretched. Nozomi noticed there wasn't a hair out of place on his head before he scratched it, turning to give her a sleep ridden look.

"No I'm fine… it's just… I don't like it when we go to bed angry with each other." She said softly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Cross said, fixing his red eye on her.

"Huh?" Had she heard him right? All pride aside? Cross chuckled at the dumbfounded look his wife gave him in return for his apology.

"You're right, I have no right to tell you who you can and can't see. You're a grown woman; you can make your own choices. I just worry for you, the world is a dangerous place and sometimes you are far too trusting. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I allowed something to happen to you. That, and you're the most trustworthy person I know…" He grinned, caressing her cheek with a finger of his own.

Just when Nozomi thought she had finally had enough, Cross said such things and she found herself more in love with him all over again. She leaned over and gave his lips a gentle kiss, she just couldn't get enough of that man… and he her. When Nozomi pulled away, finally at peace with her mind enough to get some sleep, but her husband shot her an amused smile which she just tilted her head at. Cross's eye was full of life, as well as another part of his anatomy, as he seemed to shiver with anticipation.

"Cross… _**no**_… it's late." Nozomi blushed as she moved to the far end of their bed. It was never too late for Cross, he was always ready to go when the blood got flowing.

"So?" He inquired, his amused smile quickly growing into a playful one. "Do you see how convenient sleeping in the nude is _**now**_?" He chuckled.

"Dear god…our next day off I am buying you some pajamas, you sick idiot!" Nozomi blushed. She yelped as he took a firm hold on her thin ankle, pulling her body back to his in one tug. Nozomi glared up at his smirking face, realizing she was going to be forced to do whatever it was he had brewing in that mind of his… that early in the wee morning hours.

Cross lay almost lifeless beside her as Nozomi woke the next morning, the sheets draped casually around his waist. Everything else was left exposed as he slept, making him look all the more handsome. Nozomi scowled, she was tempted to smother him with her pillow then plead insanity, but decided against it. She carefully climbed out of the bed so that he didn't wake up, slipping in and out of the bathroom, and then the room in its entirety. She inhaled deeply as she stepped out into air that wasn't coated with nicotine and the afterglow of heated sex.

"Good morning, Nozomi." Komui greeted her kindly as she made her way to the cafeteria.

"Morning Komui." Was the pinkette's gentle reply. She gave him a soft smile as he continued by her side.

"A bouquet of blue orchids were delivered to the order this morning for you." Komui said, perking an interest in the latter. Nozomi looked up at him, studying him closely before answering with a question of her own.

"Who are they from?" Asked Nozomi, although she had a pretty good idea. No one but her father knew she adored blue orchids, but he would've easily given them to his daughter himself. And in all the years she and Cross had been together, not once had he bothered to send her flowers, nevertheless orchids. The general showed his affections in _**other**_ ways, which of course, to each their own.

"The note didn't say," Said Komui. "Just had your name on them. Shall I have them delivered to your room?" That had to be the _**worst**_ thing he'd ever said. Cross would be so pissed he'd have a stroke. Her husband was not the one to upset, let alone tell that someone _**else**_ was sending _**his **_wife flowers.

Nozomi relished in the memory at the last time she seen the beautiful plant she so much enjoyed, it had been their wedding day. The chapel in the order had been vividly decorated in white satin, blue teardrop orchids and white Casablanca lilies were all over the place giving everything the romantic feeling she had so desperately tried to portray that day. That was the only day she could think of off the top of her head where Cross couldn't shake a smile off of his handsome face, a single blue orchid boutonniere sat pinned to his starch white suit jacket. Her dress, a pure white gown that featured a draped satin and crystal beaded corset with subtle hints of gold metallic embroidery. A detachable shrug and draped net pick-up skirt create added grandeur, her neck and wrists accompanied by jewelry that used to belong to her mother. Those same blue orchids woven beautifully within her pink locks. That was the best day of her life; if she closed her eyes she could still smell the chapel's sweet floral scent.

"No… you can dispose of them." Nozomi said finally.

"Do you know _**who**_ could've sent them?" Komui asked, arching a brow.

"Nope… not at all." She said coolly, excusing herself kindly.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and kind words for those of you who reviewed! ^^ And for the record, blue teardrop orchids and Casablanca lilies are beautiful flowers; they're my favorite. And as far as the wedding dress goes, that's an Alfred Angelo Belle dress #206 from his Disney collection… that's my wedding dress. *blushes* Anyway, please rate and review. I enjoy hearing for you! XOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 9**

Nozomi had a horrible feeling in her gut that morning when she rolled out of bed alone. As hard as she tried to wear her traditionally sweet smile, she just couldn't find it in herself to do so. It felt as if she was walking on eggshells, just waiting for something horrific to happen. It should've been a glorious day, her husband was returning back home, but it wasn't (their anniversary being less than a day away did nothing to heighten her moods as well). Cross vanished shortly after returning to the order, only this time his wife knew where he was and why he left. Turns out Cross had been right with his suspicions of the Earl targeting the generals, so he and a group of exorcists set out to find General Yeegar since he seemed likely to be the first target. Cross had been gone for a few days and Nozomi didn't know how much she'd miss the overgrown child until he was no longer around her, leering close by her or initiating random sex in various places around the order. She missed the stench of his cologne, his morning drawl when she rolled his naked ass out of bed (the morning sex after he woke up? Best sex of the day without a doubt, just as good as their makeup sex), the little affections he did for her throughout the day (calling her where ever she was to say he loved her, helping her make her rounds or train, bringing her food when she was too busy to go get it herself, all that jazz).

Nozomi absently paced the floor, her poor heart racing as she undoubtedly feared the worst.

"Nozomi, I'm sure Master and everyone else are fine. If they weren't, we would know about it." Allen said, smiling for reassurance.

"Yeah… yeah… you're right… nothing to worry about." She nodded, fiddling uncomfortably with her gloves. "I'm going to go get something to drink." Nozomi said quickly, excusing herself with a brief bow. She was on the verge of a panic attack, her worry levels reaching the ultimate high. If this is how it was going to be when he left for missions, Nozomi preferred not knowing where he was.

Nozomi had skipped out on breakfast that morning, not feeling too much like anything after yet another night riddled with nightmares. Only these nightmares were about her husband instead of the house fire, which struck her as odd. Now her stomach was even more uneasy with her husband's impending arrival. She sank down into a nearby chair, a cold can of tea in her hands. Nozomi stared down at the multicolored aluminum, unable to will herself to drink it. Cross had been under so much stress as of recently, dealing with issues in and out of the order, so who knew the kind of condition he would be return in. Nozomi had to mentally and emotionally prepare herself for the worst of the worst (her husband wasn't the best candidate to be dealt with after missions which sucked since she hadn't had a full night's rest).

"Nozomi?" She glanced up at the sound of her name to find Klaud looking down at her. It would've been a friendly welcome, the blonde was one of her most cherished friends after all, but her fluttering smile fell once she noticed the grim expression on her beautifully scarred face.

"What happened? Is Cross alright?" Nozomi jumped to her feet, her heart quickly sinking at the silence that followed before her friend spoke.

"Yes, Cross is fine… it's General Yeegar." Said Klaud.

"What's wrong? Is he alright?" Asked Nozomi.

Klaud shook her head, signaling for the pinkette to follow. "We were fairly close to the order when we were attacked by a couple of members of the Noah family. We were doing pretty good holding them off but General Yeegar got hurt and…" Klaud stopped talking and for a moment there was nothing between them but silence.

"How… how is my husband taking this?" Nozomi asked, knowing how close the two men were. It was General Yeegar who was like a father to him, who was always there when either party needed words of wisdom. General Yeegar was just as valuable to the stability of their marriage as her own father was.

"He's taking it rather hard," The blonde finally replied. "He needs you there with him now."

Chills were sent down Nozomi's spine as she entered the infirmary. She didn't know if it was how cold the medical department kept the rooms, or the bare white walls, or just the smell itself, but every time she entered through those double doors she felt everything in her body shift. She spotted her husband's mass of red hair, approaching him and the group of people surrounding a small nearby bed cautiously. Cross turned once he felt a small, gentle hand at the base of his back. He gave his tiny wife a grim nod as he turned back to what was left of General Yeegar. Nozomi gasped at the condition of her dearest general, turning her head away from the sight. If she wasn't feeling sick before, she surely felt as if she was going to vomit all over the place now.

"Nozomi, you should sit down. You look ill." Komui said, offering her a seat in a nearby room.

"No, I'm fine… I need to stay by my husband's side." She smiled weakly. Nozomi stood by Cross's side until General Yeegar's passing, the room growing deathly silent as he drew his last breath.

Cross drew a deep, heavy sigh as he turned on his heels to leave, stating that he wanted to be left alone for a while. Once he was out of hearing range, Komui turned to Nozomi and her fragile state.

"I know this is far too soon," He began. "But I must talk to you about General Yeegar's plans." Komui said gently.

"Plans? What plans?" Asked Nozomi. She was just so exhausted, she couldn't take any more bad news.

"He stated to Klaud before any of this started, that if anything was to happen to him… you'd be his successor." Komui explained. Nozomi gasped at this, a tad baffled that she's just hearing about this now and not from General Yeegar himself.

"What? Why am I just now hearing about this?" She asked, it suddenly felt like the room was spinning. "Kevin would've asked me that himself."

"Well we know how Cross can be at times, he didn't want to cause any issues between you two. He was aware of your husband's suspicions when it came to the Earl, and knew Cross would fight him tooth and nail against you becoming his successor." Explained Komui.

"And do you think Cross is going to let me become a general _**now**_ that one of them has died at the hands of the Earl? You're even crazier than you look if you believe _**that**_." Scoffed the pinkette. Her husband would be completely outraged if she decided upon following General Yeegar's wishes without talking things out with him first. Cross could be a pretty level headed man at times, but the quickest way to piss him off was tempering with his marriage or putting Nozomi's life in danger. Komui was officially playing with fire, even though the final decision was completely up to Nozomi herself.

* * *

"Cross?" Nozomi entered into their room, a bit taken back by the darkness she was entering into, the stench of smoke was overpowering to her unsuspecting nostrils. "Jesus…" She mumbled fanning her face. Cross laid on their bed, still fairly clothed, his hands rested behind his head.

"I'm so sorry about Kevin… he was important to me too." She said. Nozomi continued to venture further into the dark silence of their dwellings. She turned on her small bedside lamp as she pulled a small box from the table drawer. "I was going to save this for tomorrow night but I think you could use it now… Kevin helped me pick it out the last time he was in town... happy early anniversary." She murmured. "I'll leave you alone now…" Nozomi motioned to leave but a large hand wrapped around her thin wrist, stopping her in her place.

"Please… Nozomi… don't go." Cross whispered. Nozomi turned as her husband sat up in bed, looking deep into his single red eye. His gaze was soft, and for the first time fearful. Fearful of losing someone close to him yet again. For the first time in a long while he felt vulnerable, and the last thing he wanted now was Nozomi out of his sight. The Earl knew very well that he was married, commenting on how lovely of a wife he had when they met, and knew that any harm done to his beloved would be a fate far worse than death.

"Cross…" She murmured, caressing his cheek.

"**_Please_**… stay…" He said again.

Cross gingerly kissed his wife, an act that never felt so right. They were like puzzle pieces, coming together for a perfect match, her warm mouth and soft lips against his. He pulled her closer, her body falling into his lap, his tongue demanding entrance. His touches were rough yet gentle, loving yet demanding. As if he needed to feel every inch of her to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. Nozomi reached for his shirt, slowly undoing each of the tiny buttons one by one. Cross growled impatiently as she slid the soft material off of his broad shoulders, leaving his fallen tresses in a halo around his beautiful face as her hands went to his pants. Nozomi laid him back into the pillows, her body still placed at his hips, as she began to removing her own clothing- one article at a time. Her dark eyes gleamed happily as she slipped out of her jacket and blouse, the very tip of her nails tracing the lace curve of her bra. Cross was completely silent and staring, hardening. She reached behind herself and unhooked it, pealing it away to reveal the breasts he loved so much, her nipples taunt from the air hitting them.

"You little **_tease_**…" Cross exhaled, his eyes following her tongue as she licked her rosy lips.

Nozomi leaned forward, her bare chest pressing against his, as she kissed his neck. She trailed warm kisses down his body, teasing and tweaking his own nipples, as her hair ghosted over his heated skin. She licked the warm flesh around his belly button, the fine red hairs that formed his trail gracing her cheek as she continued to slither down his large frame. Cross relaxed into the bed, his eye closing as he felt Nozomi's hands working at his pants as her lips planted soft butterfly kisses along his hips. He smirked triumphantly as she came face to face with the large bulge beneath the fabric of his underwear.

"What's the matter princess? You should know by now that I don't bite… **_much_**." He rasped with a buck of his hips and a deep chuckle.

"Would you just **_shut up_ **and lay there please?" Nozomi snapped, her cheeks so hot they felt as if they were on fire. At least he was acting like his normal self so that made her happy, she hated when he was anything less than himself.

Cross watched her hands take hold to the sides of his boxers and slowly move them away from his body to join his pants on the floor, leaving his just as naked and awfully turned on as she was. Nozomi took ahold to the beast protruding proudly from his pelvis, kissing the tip and gliding her tongue lightly over the slit. Cross shuddered from the contact, nearly squirming as she licked from base to tip using nothing but the tip of her tongue.

"God… Mimi…" He moaned throatily, bucking his hips.

Cross sharply sucked in air through clenched teeth, moaning loudly Nozomi took his length into her mouth, mumming softly as she swirled her tongue. The vibrations against the sensitive and heated flesh drove the large man wild. "God… oh god… Nozomi… please… I need to be inside you…" Cross howled, throwing his head back as he tightly gripped the sheets. His wife heeded his desperate plea, her mouth coming off in a slight pop before he could release. Soft hands rested on his toned chest for support as she placed a leg on either side of him. Gasps escaped his parted lips as soft lips attacked the sides of his neck, Nozomi's body slowly lowering down on his girth.

"Cross…" She moaned, her warm breath tickling the shell of his ear, his hands gripped her hips as a sign for to go faster. Nozomi gave a soft moan as she rocked her hips, Cross's hips arching up to meet hers.

"Oh Mimi… Jesus… fuck…" Cross growled, increasing their pace, thrusting up into her with all the strength he could muster as he forced himself deeper inside her. He was right where he belonged and that was buried deep with her.

Nozomi's breathing released in labored gasps, her hands gripping the headboard tightly as she rode her husband for all he was worth. She gave a soft cry as she came, her body still bouncing above his until he released himself within her with a throaty roar.

Cross pulled her down on him, tangling their sweat bodies, as stiff arms wrapped around her damp frame. They laid in silence for a while before he husband spoke.

"I'm going to miss him…" He sighed, staring up at the ceiling, his fingers absently drawing circles on the latter's back.

"Me too… but you know Kevin, he wouldn't want us to be sad about his passing." Said Nozomi. Cross nodded and for a while drifted back into a moment of silence. "What if… what if I told you he wanted me to be his successor?"

Cross's body tensed, staring down at her as soft eyes bore contentedly onto him. "Did he _**want**_ you to be his successor?" He asked, almost demandingly. Nozomi nodded, their positions shifting as he sat up in bed. "…Hell no, I don't think so."

"But why? It's what he wanted." She asked.

"Did you seriously just ask _**why**_? He's dead _**because **_of being a general, your life is already in danger being an exorcist, becoming a general is a definite death wish. I will _**not**_ sit back and allow you to become a general, not while the Earl is picking us off one by one." Cross said.

"But Cross… I _**want**_ to do this… for Kevin."

"You're the only thing keeping me alive, the only reason I get out of this bed in the morning… I am not going to let you put yourself even more in harm's way… the answer is **_no_**."

* * *

A/N: Well this bad boy literally took all day to write, but I'm proud with how it turned out. A little steaminess for my disappearing ;) Anyways, thank you for reading and please drop a review. For those of you who did, I appreciate them all and I enjoy chatting with you. *smiley facey* XOXOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 10**

Nozomi stood with her arms folded, her hand resting under her chin as she stared intently at the dress in the display window. The mannequin wore a long, svelte navy and sparkly Parisian strapless gown with pure white satin gloves. It was truly a beautiful gown, and she owned nothing like it, but she wondered if it would be too much for her and Cross's anniversary gala later that night.

"I think that would look absolutely **_amazing_** on you…" A husky voice whispered into her ear.

Nozomi refused to turn around as she could make out the fine silhouette of the person behind her clearly in the store window. She could feel those dark eyes burning holes into the back of her skull. "Don't you think you're a tad **_close_**?" She asked, gritting her teeth. His body was so close she could feel his warm breath tickling the fine hairs at the base of her neck.

"**_No_**, I don't." He coolly chuckled.

Nozomi turned to face Tyki, not the least bit surprised to see him dressed so nicely and smirking. He still dawned pieces of his suit, only without the over towering top hat. Nozomi saw a glint of life in his dark orbs, she'd almost forgotten how handsome he was… in every way. She felt her face heat up as he flashed her a grin.

"Don't tell me you're falling for me again," He chimed, waving an accusing finger at her.

"**_As if_**, lover boy. What are you doing in town dressed so formally?" She asked, giving a nonchalant roll of her eyes.

"I'm **_working_**," He replied. "Why are you here looking at **_dresses?"_ **He nodded his head over at the display.

"Well if you **_must_** know, Tyki, I'm looking for something to wear to my anniversary gala tonight."

Tyki gave her an expression of mock shock then hurt. "And I **_wasn't_** invited? How very rude of you, Nozomi. Considering you wouldn't even be his if I had stuck around long enough." He slightly was regretting his last statement once he caught a glimpse of hurt flash in her large doe eyes. "All I'm saying is I'd at least like to meet the guy you're married to." Sighed Tyki.

"I don't know… he's got some serious jealously**_ issues_**. I don't want my night reunited because of you two getting into a 'my thumb is bigger than your thumb' dispute." Nozomi said.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty damn sure my _**thumb**_ is bigger." Tyki chuckled.

"My husband has a big _**gun**_, and he knows who to use it." Winked the pinkette. "Anyway, if you want to go that bad then I suppose you can… it's the least I can do." She said, giving him a kind smile. Tyki felt his heart flutter at her indirect gentleness, oh how he missed those days when he had the pinkette and her touches all to himself. But if it was for the sake of his own mission, then he was willing to show his face and act civil. He was going to be the first Noah to enter the order and he didn't want to mess anything up. True enough he felt bad tricking Nozomi (he had always had her best interest at heart, and who knows… maybe once he wiped out all the generals he could have her sweet little ass back to himself, maybe even get her working for the Earl himself), but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Tyki Mikk had a job to do, and he was never the one to disappoint.

"I promise to be on my best behavior," He smiled. "Did you get the orchids?"

"I did," She blushed, she'd never let him know she had them thrown away. "I haven't seen those in years... how did you know I worked at the order?" She asked.

"Hmmm… lucky guess." Tyki shrugged. It wasn't like he was _**spying **_on her per say, he was more interested in the generals as were all the Noah members. And her husband, the infamous General Cross, was on the top of their hit list. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight." He caressed her cheek with a glove hand before leaving her dumbfounded and blushing on the sidewalk.

* * *

Cross was always in total dismay around this time of year, simply because everyone (including all the people he'd wronged over the years) showed their faces at his and Nozomi's anniversary gala. He always looked forward to seeing his wife dressed down in her finest, looking just as beautiful as she had on their wedding day (not that she wasn't beautiful everyday), and enjoying herself. He lived to make her happy, or at least he tried to… it wasn't like she made things easy for him at times. For instance, her recent promotion as general. As much as he hated it, he would never hear the end of it if he allowed her to pass up such an offer… despite all the dangers circulating around those holding said title already. But Cross aimed to please, and he would do anything to make his beloved little pinkette smile… within means of course. It would be rude for the general to not be a great host, especially since his most dearest of friends wouldn't be joining them that evening. So with little remorse, he dressed in an all-white suit similar to the one he got married in with blue accents.

Cross, much to his surprise, turned out to be an excellent host. Normally General Yeegar and Klaud were the ones hosting the gala in the couples honor, but given the grim circumstances and Klaud off helping his wife get dressed, he had no choice but to face the crowd with no one but Timcanpy at his side. He bore the friendliest smile he had, greeting the entire guests, which were nothing more but his fellow coworkers in their finest garb. All commotion seemed to stop as he caught sight of Nozomi. She wore the finest form fitting gown in the deepest of blues; all her pink locks were pulled back into an elegant bun, a single strand of pearls at her pale neck. She smiled as she made her way through the crowd of finders and exorcists, each of them equally as taken back at how naturally beautiful the woman was. Klaud was with her, clad in a short plum dress, her blonde tresses in curls.

"My, well don't you look rather **_delicious_**." Cross grinned as he approached his wife. Nozomi turned to face him, gracing him with a dazzling smile.

"Well you clean up well yourself." She teased, giving him the sweetest of kisses. "So handsome…"

"Keep the complements coming, princess, and I'll _**reward **_you appropriately." Cross teased, giving her earlobe a gentle pull between his teeth. Never mind all the people who were surrounding them and undoubtedly watching the public display of affection- the man had no shame at all.

"Don't touch me," Nozomi blushed. She tried to moved but an arm wrapped strongly around her waist, keeping her in place.

"Please, you know you _**want**_ me to touch you." Her husband snickered, Nozomi said nothing. He was far too cocky for his own good.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight." Nozomi said as the crowd settled down. She stood, with Cross planted firmly at her side, his arm still coiled around her slim waist, at the top of the chapel's balcony where they over looked the crowed below. "We appreciate each and every one of you and the brave faces you wear despite our time of grieving. General Yeegar was dear to us all; it's because of him that we even have this gala every year. He wouldn't want us to mourn him, but celebrate his memory and all the wonderful times we shared with him. So, to General Yeegar… gone but not forgotten." She and Cross raised their wine glasses.

"To General Yeegar, gone but not forgotten." The crowed echoed, doing the same.

"Because of that old man and his ideas, it's become tradition for us to present our gifts to one another. I was given mine early, so Nozomi, happy anniversary dearest… this has truly been the best six years of my life." Cross said gingerly, handing his wife a box wrapped in paper the same shade as her hair. She knew it was cliché, but Nozomi smiled nonetheless at his efforts. Cross watched as she opened the box, her face lighting up as she held up the golden bracelet. It was a charm bracelet, stuffed with elegantly crafted charms, each charm representing something significant in their lives alongside different sized hearts, the largest charm being an engraved pearl flower with their names on it.

"This is beautiful," Nozomi gasped with the softest of blushes gracing her cheeks. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do… Kevin helped me pick this out too." He confessed quietly, placing it on her wrist and securing it with the satin ribbon. In his closeness, Nozomi noticed he bore the locket she had gotten him (a personalized locket with their wedding picture engraved on the inside and the date on the back). That must have been the general's last gift to the couple; it was almost like he knew his time was quickly coming to an end. She felt her eyes water at the thought.

"That's cute and all, but I at least thought it would be sexy lingerie." Lavi said, loud enough for nearly everyone to hear. Lenalee gasped at how rude he sounded, others laughed at how nonchalant he seemed with the whole ordeal, Allen, who had been right beside him at the time, just wanted to die from the embarrassment.

"Like I would give her something like that… with all of you present." Cross chuckled, wondering why he hadn't gotten her that in the first place. Not that he wasn't pleased with his gift, oh quite the contrary, but at the same time Nozomi's petite little body in sexy sheer lingerie or some role play would've always made for a great way to wrap up the evening.

"… Nu-huh boy, what are you thinking?" Nozomi asked, folding her arms as she gave her husband a narrow eyed glare, noticing his mind wondering gaze.

"Just all the things I'd love to do to you once we're done here." Cross replied with a wink.

"God… you're such a pervert." She sighed. "Just remember… don't drink too much, you're such a pain when you get drunk." Nozomi shuddered at the thought of her husband drunk with his fellow friends (Winters and a few people from the science department), and sulked at the horrors of the memory that popped up. Cross had been a complete mess that night (a night similar to that one sadly), and then ended it all whining to his poor worn out wife about how he wanted jelly filled donuts.

"I _**never **_get drunk," Cross said almost offended by her words. "But I've been _**all **_fucked up." He chuckled inwardly at the thought, or lack thereof since he never remembers a thing, as he grabbed a new glass of wine from a nearby table. Nozomi of course didn't see the difference but decided not to pressure him on it. After losing someone as close to him as General Yeegar was, he at least deserved to enjoy the night.

"I hope I'm not late." A cool voice said, taking her attention as far away from her husband as humanly possible. Nozomi turned to face Tyki, a blush instantly rising to her cheeks. Even after all this time away from him, he still could do little to nothing and still work up a storm within her.

"Tyki," She smiled kindly. "You're just in time…have something to drink, eat…mingle." She said, gesturing about them.

"No I'm fine, I just came to see you. You look beautiful." He said, admiring how well her body had filled out over the years. If she was beautiful when she was with him, then she was out of this world now. She was like a rare wine; she got a hell of a lot better with age. He instantly hated the bastard that had snatched her away from him, but deep down he couldn't help but blame himself. Maybe if he had been "home" that night, she'd still belong to him; that would be his ring on her finger. No use crying over spilled milk right? …_**Right?**_ "Here, these are for you." He said, handing her a small bouquet of blue orchids. Nozomi eagerly took them, giving them a sniff as she held them close.

"Thanks Tyki," She said sweetly. "I love them."

"I know… I figured you didn't keep the ones I originally sent." He said.

"How do you know that?" Nozomi asked, her head tilting to the side.

"Because I know you," Tyki replied with a halfhearted chuckle. "And I know you always try to please others without taking yourself into consideration." This caused Nozomi's blush to deepen.

"And you're still smoking I see." She countered. Nozomi could still vividly picture all the days she would come home from work to find him lounging on the couch in front of the TV, wearing nothing but his underwear and smoking this second or third cigarette that evening. His shaggy wavy hair tussled about his face as he would shoot her a grin after her scolding him about smoking in the house, the same grin he gave her now.

"Of course," He said. "I'll quit when I'm dead."

"Who is this?" Nozomi nearly jumped out of her skin as Cross suddenly appeared beside her, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Tyki gave the red headed man a knowing look, rather tickled that his ex-lover was married to the man he was hired to kill. The very man he had seen no more than a day ago. He had to stifle a snicker as the man studied him closely.

"This is Tyki Mikk," Nozomi said, her face flushing. Cross stiffened at this but remained cordial nevertheless. So this was the man _**before**_ him, he didn't seem like much but of course he wouldn't be fooled by the man's looks. The air among both men thick with awkward tension, the awkward being completely one sided. Nozomi just stood quietly, hoping her husband wouldn't flip a table after the passing of the brief silence.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Cross Marian." He said, offering a hand to shake.

"The pleasure is mine." Said Tyki, offering the latter a firm shake of his own. Cross arched a questionable brow to him.

"You seem oddly _**familiar**_, have we meet before?" He asked.

Tyki's smile didn't falter an inch as he gave the man a grin, "I get that a lot, but no I don't think we have." He replied. "I saw _**'Omi**_ in town today looking for dresses when she _**invited**_ me." Cross's finely arched brow gave a twitch at the nickname he had for his wife, his grip on her waist slightly tightening.

"_**Did **_she?" Nozomi scratched the back of her neck in a nervous manner as she felt Cross's eye boring deeply onto him. "It's not everyday _**outsiders**_ are invited in, she must really _**trust**_ you." Said Cross, stifling back what he really wanted to say. Nozomi shifted uncomfortably as she took small, quick sips from her wine glass.

"Well we were _**lovers**_ after all," Tyki shrugged as he picked up a nearby wine glass.

'_**God… he wants me to get killed…'**_ Nozomi blanched at the mentioning of their past. Of course Cross knew about their history from all the night she woke up screaming the other man's name like bloody murder, but to have said man very much _**alive**_ and _**well**_, right there talking about it was an entirely different story. Cross nearly snapped a blood vessel as he struggled to keep his cool.

"Well all of that is in the past now," Said Cross. "She's _**happily married**_ now."

"Happily? _**That's**_ funny." Tyki chuckled under his breath, taking a sip of his wine.

"_**What's**_ funny?" Cross asked, sitting his half empty glass down. He released his hold on Nozomi, meaning he was nearing a breaking point, getting ever so close to smashing the other man's face in.

"Hey!" Nozomi said sharply, drawing both their attentions. "This is for our _**anniversary**_ Cross, and in Kevin's memory… don't you _**dare**_ do anything to ruin this night. And as for you Tyki, I told you to behave… I expected _**more**_ from you." She said. Cross exhaled deeply grumbling an apology as he draped an arm around her once again. She looked at Tyki expectantly waiting for him to do the same.

"I apologize, I have no right to try and ruin your night." He said sincerely. "I've accomplished what I came here for, I'll see you around. Enjoy the orchids." He gave a bow, stealing one last glance at Nozomi, which left her blushing all over again, before turning to leave.

Once the infamous stranger could no longer be seen, Cross led Nozomi out into a nearby hallway. "What the hell was that?" He all but raged.

"I told him to behave," Nozomi defended.

"What was he even doing here? Looking at you like that? Like he still loved you? Made my skin crawl! I wanted to vomit watching him talk to you!" Cross bellowed.

"Tyki _**knows**_ I'm married, he knows that he _**can't **_have me anymore." Said Nozomi.

"He _**knows**_, huh? Seems to me like he _**mocked**_ the entire thing! Have you told him about us? Did you tell him you _**weren't **_happy?" He asked. Cross felt a twinge of hurt fall over him, married all this time just to find out from _**someone else**_ that the most important person to him wasn't happy? That was more powerful that any blow and hurt him the most.

"I-I didn't say I _**wasn't**_ happy, I just said that _**no**_ marriage is perfect." She said.

"So he's just knows _**everything**_ that goes on between us?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all." Nozomi felt her eyes swell with tears, she wondered if inviting Tyki had been a huge mistake… which it obviously was. Because now her perfect evening had gone out the window, replaced by this heated argument with the very person she was supposed to be celebrating with. "I didn't tell him I wasn't happy… I'm _**very**_ happy… I'm _**happy**_ Cross." She sniffled, turning away from him.

* * *

"Soooo how'd it gooooo?" Road asked as licked happily on an oversized lollipop. Tyki entered through the doors to the main room in the Noah house, joining his fellow members at the overly large table. Everyone was present except for the Earl himself.

"Fine, I guess." He said, shrugging off his jacket as he sank into his assigned chair.

"Still can't believe after all these years you're still following behind that human's ass like a lost puppy." Skinn Snickered.

"Have you not _**seen**_ that human? I'd tie her down at have my way with her _**any**_ day!" Jasdevi laughed manically, earning a fearful glare from the third apostle.

"I _**love **_her, what can I say?" Grinned Tyki, slyly.

"But she's married to Cross," Countered Road with a snicker of her own. This is why he bothered to not get those fools involved in his personal affairs; everyone seemed to have something they wanted to say.

"Not for long, not at the rate of their marriage. She'll either leave that bastard _**or**_ I'll kill him first, I'm perfectly fine with either one. Besides, when all of this is over, no matter how things play out, I _**will **_have her bent over and withering beneath me once again."

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in like a day! I'm on a roll! Thanks for the reviews, I love them! ^^ The line "I never get drunk… but I've been all fucked up" is from this standup special I watched with Geroge Lopez, I figured that suited Cross perfectly. And with his bad ass personality, I figured a drunk Cross would be the polar opposite of that. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review! XOXOXO


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 11**

Happy, characterized by or indicative of pleasure, contentment, or joy: a happy mood; a happy frame of mind. Happy- delighted, pleased, or glad, as over a particular thing: to be happy to see a person. Despite all of the negative things going on around her, just in her marriage alone, Nozomi was _**content**_… she was _**happy**_. She was able to climb out of bed every morning, alive and fairly well, and work at a job she enjoyed, she was _**smiling**_. Cross was still in his emotional funk, but even that didn't matter. Nozomi didn't do anything wrong, and her husband like always, blew things completely out of proportion. He spoke to her of course, but everything he said either seemed short or portrayed him as uninterested in anything that was spewing past her lips. Her impending general's coronation only seemed to make matters worse between them also. Sensing the couple's tension, Klaud decided to take it upon herself to help her friend out since her husband was just that much of a hopeless cause.

Klaud leered Cross to her makeshift office by pretending something was wrong with the pinkette. She'd called his meeting in a faux frantic mess, demanding to speak to the fellow general. "Cross!" She panicked. "Thank god I got you! Something happened to Nozomi! I think she's seriously hurt!" She wailed. Said pinkette sat off to the side, watching in high interest at the blonde's dramatic acting skills, giving her a supportive thumbs up. Needless to say after such an alarming phone call, Cross was there quick fast and in a hurry, demanding to see his wife and to know how she got in such a condition.

"Where is she? Is she alright? What happened?" Cross asked, his eye wide with worry, as he went crashing through the closed door. He quickly calmed down, a faint blush in his cheeks, as he looked at the two women before him. Klaud sat in a formal suit, her long legs crossed as she balanced a clipboard on her knee. Nozomi, who gave him a vague smile, sat across from her on a small couch. "Nozomi? Klaud? What in the hell is going on?" He asked, his worry quickly replaced by anger.

"General Cross, please, have a seat." Klaud said, a little too professional for his liking, motioning towards the free space next to his wife. Cross, reluctantly sat down after the glare the blonde general shot him. One of those 'either you're going to sit down, or I'm going to sit you down' looks. "I'm so happy to have you both here." She smiled.

"What _**is**_ this exactly?" Cross asked, folding his arms tightly at his broad chest.

"This, Mr. Marian, is marriage counseling." Klaud said proudly.

"Marr…marriage counseling? Are you serious?" Cross asked, skeptical at the whole idea. "We don't need marriage counseling." He said, standing.

"Sit down, Cross!" Klaud said firmly, narrowing her violet eyes at him. "And yes you do, after the other night you need **_all_** the counseling you can get. Your wife spent half the night crying in my room because of the way you acted." She said. Cross slumped back onto the couch with a heavy sigh. "You've got to get yourself under control."

Cross thought back to that night, the imaging of Tyki making his wife blush, running circles in his mind. How bashful she seemed under his gaze, how her movements instantly became shy, his smirk. All of that was enough to make his skin crawl, to make his stomach knot all over again.

"Do you not trust your wife?" Klaud inquired, bringing the general from his thoughts. Cross was taken aback by the question but answered nonetheless.

"Of course I do," Said Cross. "But the idea of a guy, especially one who was with her before me, looking at her the way I do… the very thought makes me want to vomit." Cross felt his anger rising all over again, ready to raise all kinds of hell, but then he remembered his wife was sitting ever so quietly beside him. "I just want to protect her… and sometimes I don't show that in the best of ways."

"_**Protecting**_ her is one thing; acting as if you _**own**_ her is another. Nozomi is your _**wife**_, not your _**prize**_. She married _**you**_ and just you. It seems like the problem isn't that you don't trust her, but more along the lines of you're _**afraid**_ she's going to _**leave**_ you for someone else." Klaud said. Cross sat quietly stunned as he absorbed what the blonde said, realizing he hadn't even thought of that as a possibility. He was so confident that Nozomi wouldn't leave him, when really what was honestly keeping her there? He wasn't the best husband, caused her countless nights of sleep, and had the flaring temper of a raging bull. Nozomi could walk away from him today or tomorrow and what could he say or do to stop her? "You're too stiff and full of yourself to actually sit down and _**communicate**_ with your wife. If you don't start expressing how you're feeling in more _**positive**_ ways, you'll end up losing her to someone else. You're slowly driving her away, Cross."

Cross opened his mouth to say something when he felt a softly charred hand lay itself above his. He glanced over to see Nozomi looking at him, her large eyes glistening with tears as she gave him a soft smile.

"I married you because I loved you, that haven't changed. I put up with you because of that, just like you put up with me." She said softly. "Tyki is my past, you are my future…"

Cross's heart melted at her warmth, it felt as if his whole chest was caving in. He pulled Nozomi into a loving embrace, burying his face into the warm crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry, dearest… please forgive me." He said.

"I already did." Said Nozomi, combing her fingers through his thick ruby locks.

"Now that we've cleared that topic, now we must discuss her coronation in a few days." Said the female general. Cross tensed at this but said nothing for a moment, waiting for her to continue. "There she will be presented with her uniform and sworn in." Klaud couldn't help but smile. Finally, another _**female**_!

"I still think this is a _**horrible**_ idea," Cross grumbled. "We just cremated General Yeegar, are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" He gave his wife an almost pleading look. Nozomi caressed his chin, rubbing the fine red hairs as she gave him a smile.

"Kevin wouldn't have chosen me if he didn't think I could do it, let me do this… I _**need **_your support." Said Nozomi, lacing her gloved digits within larger ones.

Cross sighed heavily, looking deep into her dark brown pools. It felt as if he was in a personal tug of war with his own feelings and hers. "_**Fine**_… but if it becomes too much or you get hurt… I want you to resign. We can always find someone else to take his place." He said. What the hell was he turning into? When did he become so _**passive**_ and _**soft**_? Never had he gave a damn about a woman outside of the bedroom, _**never **_had a woman been anything to him but a good lay; But this was Nozomi he was talking about, the best fuck around, the one he _**married**_. Cross took a moment to reminisce on the days where he had not a care in the world outside of his pleasures and duties as a general, when life was _**too**_ good to be real…that is until he ran across Nozomi that night.

It was by sheer luck that he had been on that side of town, gambling and drinking his night away at a local pub with a group of exorcists when a huge fire broke out a few blocks away. Suman Dark had been among his drinking buddies, but he had quickly fled the scene when a nearby neighbor had called and told him that his only daughter's house was on fire. The man had knocked everything over jumping to his feet, bolting out the door in a frenzy of panic. Of course the others followed behind the distraught exorcist, wondering what the hell had him so worked up. It was then when Cross caught a flash of bright pink curls, a frantic girl bolting pass him in a mass of tears and screams. The general could still remember how she was that night, her once long pink tresses flowing behind her gracefully as she ran towards the house of flames. She sweet smell of her skin, something he'd never smelt before, as he stopped her from practically killing herself. She was so tiny, almost like a child, in his large arms. His heart did flips in his chest despite the heart wrenching circumstances, and it was then that he vowed that no matter where life took him, he would protect this girl. Nozomi, that night, became the most important thing in his life. And she still was to that very day.

"Of course I will," Said Nozomi.

"Well," Klaud said clearing her throat. All the floating hearts in the room was starting to make her sick to her stomach. "Now that we've cleared the air, I'd like to see you two here once a week for weekly counseling." She said.

"_**Weekly **_counseling? The hell for?" Cross groaned, rolling his eye. Now these women were just demanding _**too**_ much of him. He had better things to do with his time, like drink his favorite wine… or tan… or bang his pretty little wife in his secret places throughout the order throughout the day.

"Because it's _**you**_, your personality sucks… and Nozomi needs all the support she can get when it comes to dealing with you." Klaud replied, matter-of-factly. Even now, the blonde still baffled the general. He got under her skin, everything he did, his attitude alone, pissed her off. Klaud was the only female Cross could ever think off that wasn't remotely attracted to him, mainly because every move he made left the blonde wanting to put him in a choke hold. Cross scoffed at this, pulling his wife under his strong arm. Nozomi snuggled up to him, still highly content that things were slowly working themselves out with her friend's help. But as her doubt never ceased to rear its ugly head, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of apprehensiveness in the pit of her stomach. She felt like although she and Cross were working out their problems as a normally wed couple should, they couldn't be on further parts of the spectrum. He was agreeing to work on their issues, yes, but could he _**really**_ get over his jealousy towards the mysterious Tyki? Could he honestly trust that the man wouldn't make any physical advances towards his all too trusting and naïve better half? And worse, now that she was officially becoming a general, what would become of her health? Her psyche? Both were nothing to ride home about, his wife was a walking mine field just waiting to go off. Cross stole a quick glance at his wife from the corner of his eye, her face soft as she carried on her own conversation with Klaud about something he could care less about. How timid and frail she was. Like if a large gust of wind could easily carry her away. Now the overbearing man had even more of an urge to protect her.

* * *

"Tykiiiiii…" Road called in a sing song voice. The little Noah hop-skipped down the checkered tile hallway until she approached the third, smiling up at him mischievously as she stopped him in the middle of his stroll. "I have some news for you."

Tyki glanced down at her coolly, arching a sly brow as he waited for her to explain herself. "Well?" He urged, balancing his half lit cigarette between his lips.

"I heard from a little birdie that Nozomi Marian is becoming a general." Road gleamed. She watched her Tyki closely as he nearly swallowed what was left of his cigarette, laughing with glee as he suddenly realized he now had a major flaw in his plans. They were ordered to kill off all the generals, and the Earl was very specific when he said all; Nozomi was now no excuse. "So Tyki-ki, what cha gonna do?"

* * *

A/N: Hurray for counseling! I had a brief conversation about that topic with my dear friend SilverWolf442, let me know what you think or if you have a suggestion about what their next session topic would be about… I need some ideas! XD Thank you to those who reviews, I'm so elated that you all are enjoying this! Please continue reviewing, I love hearing from you all! XOXOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 12**

Nozomi stood staring at her reflection in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. Komui has truly out done himself she noted, as she turned to the side to get a better look. The pinkette was looking at herself, clad in her new general's uniform. The coronation had been a major success, Cross had even been chosen to present her with her news garbs in front of her many cohorts, that alone meant they would be celebrating a many times after the ceremony… which they did, for a majority of the night. Even as she stood examining herself, she couldn't help but move stiffly as certain areas of her anatomy were still tender. She smiled broadly at her new look, her uniform was only slightly different than her exorcists garb. It was an untraditional two piece, the jacket -blouse combination formed a vest, stopping just below her belly button, leaving the rest of torso bare. Her bottom consisted of a short skirt similar to Lenalee's, only trimmed in the traditional gold with holsters at her waist on either side for her anti-akuma whips. Her lean legs were covered with golden tinted leggings that ended with black and gold leather pumps. Nozomi adjusted her new attire for a better fit and couldn't help but beam at how good she looked, General Yeegar would be proud.

"_**General **_Nozomi," Her father grinned from the doorway to her room. He admired his daughter, and how she resembled her mother even more now. "You look so much like your mother… she would be so proud of you… General Yeegar too." He said. Her mother, in her prime, had too been a very successful general up until she got married.

Nozomi turned to him with a smile, "Thanks papa, although I wasn't expecting for them to leave so much skin exposed. I don't want Cross _**attacking**_ me." She chuckled. "Where is my husband by the way?" Nozomi didn't have much of a libido left after last night, and if the sex-crazed animal she called a husband saw her so scarcely clad, he would surly make good use of her lack of clothing… much to her dismay.

"In a meeting," Said Suman. "He sent me here to check on you." Nozomi sighed, of course he did. Cross, in his absence, wanted to make sure she was eating as much as possible especially since it looked as if she was still losing weight, which of course he wasn't alright with at all. It warmed her heart to know that he cared so much about her, but that didn't mean it wasn't pissing her off being under constant surveillance.

"Well you can tell that worry wart that I've eaten already and will be venturing into town for a little bit. I have a book I want and the library here doesn't have it. Tell him I'll be back in a couple of hours and then we'll have lunch. Bye papa." Nozomi gave his scruffy cheek a nuzzle and a kiss before scurrying past him in a gently hurry.

The air outside the order was cool, the sky filled with puffy dark clouds and a gloomy overcast. She ventured into town with haste, making it to the library in record time. She smiled kindly to the older man behind the counter as he offered a smile of his own. "How can I help you?" He asked, gingerly.

"I'm looking for a book, _**'I love you always, forever my darling.'**_ Do you have it?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with hope. The book was a children's book, a book her mother used to read to her when she was little. She used to curl up into her mother's warm lap, the book half as large as she was, and demanded it be read to her. Her mother, with hair as pink as her own, would smile sweetly as she cradled her daughter to her chest, reading the book as many times as she wanted… or until she fell asleep.

"One moment, I'll go look for it." The librarian said, trotting from behind the small barrier he called a counter. Nozomi waited patiently, looking around the small home the man had converted into the town's library, seeing if anything else perked her interest.

"I just _**adore**_ how I keep running into you." A sly voice called, filling the silence. Nozomi turned to find Tyki leaning casually against the far wall, a hand combing through his thick dark hair. In that moment he was the epitome of sex appeal, his long muscled limbs crossed so neatly. His lips curved into his signature smirk, she could feel the heat radiating off of him despite the distance between them.

"And I never can seem to get away from you," Nozomi replied with a fold of her arms. A faint rose blossoming in her puffy cheeks. Tyki took in her new general's attire, thinking this looked better on her than anything else he'd ever seen her in. The dip in the curves at her waist, the flawless pale flesh of her torso that was visible, the succulent curve of her round breasts. He had to take a deep breath (quite a few deep breaths) to keep from taking her up against one of the library walls, no matter if she wanted it or not- and let's face it, who _**wouldn't **_want it?

"I see you're a _**general**_ now… the uniform looks good on you." He complemented. "Then again, anything looks good on you." He gave her one of his rare soft smiles, earning a deeper blush from the pinkette before she cleared her throat.

"Tyki… you know you have a place in my heart… and you always will, but I can't see you anymore." Nozomi said.

"What do you mean?" Tyki asked, taken aback by her sudden declaration. "After all these years of being without you…" He just couldn't fathom where the hell that crap she was talking was coming from. It had to be no one but that man she married, his mouth twisted from his smirk to a small scowl. There's no way the Nozomi _**he**_ knew would say something, especially to him of all people… not after all they'd been through together.

"I know… but within that time I moved on, I _**healed**_ and found _**happiness**_… I want the same for you. I don't want you missing out on love and happiness because you're stuck on me, that's not fair to you." Said Nozomi.

"But I love _**you**_, _**you're**_ the one I want." Protested Tyki. He didn't know if he could handle losing her all over again, and to a man nonetheless.

"And I will always love you too… but I'm _**married**_ now, what we had is now in the _**past**_. I love my husband; he means the world to me. You know I come from a long line of marriages, no one in my family believes in divorce. My parents were together _**sixteen**_ years before my mother passed away. Their marriage wasn't perfect, they had their fights just like Cross and I have ours, but they found away and put their pride aside to work things out. The only thing that broke them apart was her death; I want a long and happy life with my husband... and I'm willing to work things out."

"And you believe _**he**_ can make you happy?" The man scoffed.

"I _**know**_ he can… no one is perfect Tyki… I just can't keep doing this to myself, or you. I can't fix my marriage if I still have you in my life… I'm sorry. I hoped you would understand…" Nozomi said softly. By then the librarian had returned with her book, still wearing his kind smile as he placed the elegant binding in her gloved palms.

"I see…" Tyki said finally. "Well, I hoped it wouldn't come to this." In a quick instant his entire physical appearance changed. His flawless light skin turned umber, his own dark eyes turned golden.

"What… what are you?" She asked, taking a step back.

"Well 'Omi, I'm a _**Noah**_." He grinned. This wasn't the traditional Tyki grin she had grown so fond of seeing, the ginning face she had replayed over and over again in her mind in the nights following the fire to help her cope. No, this was something else; this was the grin of a monster. She no longer recognized the man before her.

"Noah? As in the same people who-"

"Killed your General Yeegar? Why yes, that's us." He finished with a chuckle. Nozomi dropped the book she had been holding, her hands trembling as she took shaky steps back.

"Cross was _**right**_…" She murmured. "I let you into the order… around my husband and friends…" She continued backwards. "You could've killed them… killed me…"

"I could've killed you but I _**didn't**_." Tyki pointed out. "I never wanted any harm to come to you; my feelings towards you have always been sincere. But the Earl gave us _**specific**_ orders to wipe out all the generals… and now you're a general…" His words trailing off. He didn't need to continue because Nozomi knew very well what he was going to say. A quick flash of General Yeegar's remains flashed from her memory and in that instant, her legs threatened to give out from under her.

Nozomi's eyes filled with tears as her back pressed against the counter, Tyki less than a few feet away from her.

"I though you loved me," A choked sob escaped her lips. "How is _**this**_ love?" Her dark eyes frantically searched for another way out. Not even the librarian could help her now; even he was glued to his spot by terror.

"Try to escape me and trust me, you won't get far." Tyki said firmly, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her so close she could feel every inch of him pressed tightly against her.

They were quickly engulfed into a cloud of darkness, the fluttering of wings surrounding them . _**'This is it,'**_ Thought Nozomi. _**'I'm going to die.'**_ In the midst of the darkness and fluttering, Tyki wrapped both arms around the girl's trembling body, resting his face against the warmth of her neck. The Noah whispered something she didn't quite understand, and for a moment she grew completely numb. Her body went limp in her taker's arms, falling completely into him, and Tyki scooped her up as if nothing was wrong. Nozomi tried to cry out for help, like someone was actually around to hear and save her, but not a sound came out, not even her lips moved. She tried to move, to push herself away from him, but she couldn't. Whatever he had said or possibly done had left all of her in a state of paralysis, where she couldn't move an inch of her body yet she was completely aware of everything happening around and to her.

Nozomi could feel the crisp sheets against her skin, smell the stale stench of smoke that lingered in the air. She found herself in his bed, in the room she'd woken up in shortly after the two were reunited. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit room; there were no windows and only one exit, which Tyki made sure he had her undivided attention as he flicked the lock. Her heart began to race as Tyki took calm, long strides over to the bed. His umber hands slowly removing his gloves… then his shirt and jacket. She could hear her pulse beating loudly in her ears, his golden gaze settled upon her chocolate one, tears pooling in her eyes and rolling down still cheeks. If she hand any control over her body, if she could speak, she would be pleading if not praying for her life.

"Oh 'Omi… I didn't want things to end this way…" Tyki murmured, the bed shifting under his weight. "And here I wanted to make you cry out for me one last time…"

* * *

A/N: DUM DUM DUUUUUUUMMMMMM! and that's where my mind went blank DX thanks for reading, please review! they matter! XOXOXO


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 13**

Suman sat with his assigned group of exorcists, going through a thick folder of papers regarding their next assignment, when Cross approached them in a less than calm state. Man looked exhausted, but not too exhausted he could raise some hell. His eye brow twitched madly, signaling that the man was under a great amount of stress.

"General Cross," The exorcists greeted him respectfully. The man in question nodded in their direction before giving his attention to Suman.

"Suman, where in the hell is Nozomi?" Asked Cross. He had gotten out of his meeting expecting to see his little pinkette, to be greeted by whatever uniform Komui had gotten for her… and then promptly remove it from her piece by piece. But when he returned to their room, he was greeted by emptiness… and the after math of what they had done the previous night.

"She said she was going into town for a book." Said his father-in-law. He didn't seem as worried as he should, the red head noted with a narrowing of his eye.

"Yes, going on _**four**_ hours ago. It doesn't take _**that**_ long to get a damn book." Said the general, reduced to pacing the floor. Timcanpy hovered about him too in a nervous state. It was taking every ounce of his willpower to keep from going out to look for the girl. Cross knew his wife had the attention span of a hamster at times, so there was a large possibility that something else had gotten her attention. One of the things Klaud had spoken about in their recent session was giving his wife some space to be independent (which is where her father and friends came in at when it boiled down to "watching her"), and the last thing he wanted was Nozomi feeling like she was being smothered by him. But it wasn't like her to not call and check in, especially with _**him**_. Cross felt as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and the longer Nozomi was gone the worse it got.

"General Cross?" The man nearly jumped out his skin at the sound of his name his nerves were so bad. "Komui is demanding to see you at once. He says it's urgent… Mr. Suman Dark, you are requested as well." A medical staff assistant said, walking up to the overly large man. She was shorter than his petite little wife by a long shot, with unruly auburn curls. She had the face and features of a young prepubescent teen, but the sternness and coordination of a woman twice her age. "Now if you please gentlemen." She said, signaling for them to follow.

Cross couldn't help but feel everything inside his chest sink as he was led to the infirmary, Suman just as nerve-wrecked at his side. His heart felt as if it was going to fall clean out of him and run away when he spotted Komui out by the door waiting for them. Seeing the grave look on his face, both approaching men knew that behind that closed door lied Nozomi. Komui noticed the general vastly approaching, holding up his hands to stop them both before they barged right into the room.

"What happened? Where's' Nozomi?" Cross demanded, having a hard time keeping his voice low. He just didn't care anymore; all that mattered was Nozomi and her health. God forbid if she wasn't alright… he wouldn't even know what to do with himself.

"She… she was dropped off… the gatekeeper had us notified as soon as he spotted her. She was put under a temporary state of paralysis, and aside from cuts and bruises she seemed fine. The head nurse is checking her out and running a few tests on her now as we speak." Komui spoke as calmly as he could. That was his strategy at trying to keep the general as sated as possible. The last thing Nozomi or the order needed was Cross (and Suman) going on a rampage.

"What the hell do you mean a _**temporary**_ state of fucking paralysis? How will that affect her in the long run? _**How **_does this even happen?" Cross bellowed, his head spinning. What in the world happened to his poor little wife? What happened in those four hours of being away from the order? Did she call out for him to help her while he was off stuck in a meeting too busy to help her? Had she suffered much under the hands of her attacker? What condition would she be in once she woke up and had control over her body again? Cross had failed tremendously at protecting the person he cared the most for. How would he be able to even look her in the face after this? One thing he knew for a fact is that he was going to put whoever did this to his beloved in their graves.

And Suman, stared blankly ahead, unable to form any coherent thoughts at first. This whole ordeal hitting close to home. With his late wife getting hurt, him powerless to protect her, which resulted in her untimely death. "Komui… my daughter… can I see my daughter?" The man asked finally, his voice a faint whisper. He didn't care for anything else in the world except his little girl, the thought of losing the only family he had close to him left him feeling sick to her stomach. That one sentence being murmured over and over again as if his life depended on the mantra.

Komui noticed both men were struggling with an internal conflict, placing a reassuring paw on each shoulder. "Nozomi will be fine…" He said.

After a short moment had passed, the head nurse's assistant, the girl with the auburn curls, peaked her head out and signaled for the men to enter. Cross's nerves were worked up all over again and then some as he took in the sight of his immobilized wife lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She resembled a lifeless porcelain doll lying in the small bed with a single IV hooked to her arm; bruises laced her thin appendages, cuts all along her cheeks and chin, her pink tresses fanned out about her face. She looked heavenly despite the circumstance, his little wife still managed to show her beauty among her battered body.

"Well the good news is she is going to be alright, and she should be awake in a matter of hours." The girl said.

"How could this have happened?" Suman asked, his voice taking volume as he sat down beside his daughter.

"We don't know, we haven't seen this form of ability before." The girl's young face frowned for a moment before perking back up. "On a side note, we ran some tests and found her HCG levels were extremely high."

"HCG? What the hell is _**that**_?" Cross asked, his temper starting to flare. He didn't know if he could take any more bad news concerning his wife, it was already a strain on him standing there seeing her like that.

The girl shot him a disapproving look for interrupting which he just scowled at before continuing. "Like I was saying… her HCG levels were pretty high, so head nurse suggested we do an ultrasound. Turns out Mrs. Marian is carrying a set of _**triplets.**_" The room suddenly grew so still a bomb could explode and no one would dare move from the shock. Suman looked as if he was going fall clean the hell out on the floor.

"What did you say?" Cross asked, breaking the mile high silence. He wanted to make sure he heard her right before he went off and drunk himself to sleep.

"I said your wife is _**pregnant**_," The assistant smiled, speaking slowly to make sure he got what she said this time around (she obviously didn't get paid enough to deal with people like general Cross… who lived up to his rep _**exceedingly**_). "Almost eight weeks to be exact, congratulations… but I do have to say she's a tad underweight to be carrying triplets so she has to increase her calorie intake to maintain a healthy pregnancy."

All eyes fell on Cross, who still stared dumbfounded and wide eyed at his unconscious wife. Even now, under the thin gown she wore, he could make out a significant, well defined bump where her normally flat stomach used to be. Now how she, or even him for that matter considering how many times a day he saw her naked, hadn't noticed that was far beyond him. He had to take a quick seat before his legs decided to give out on him, his skin quickly losing all of its color. So while she was going through lord knows what, his unborn children could've gotten hurt _**too**_? This was all too much to take in at once. He rested his head in his palms, if he didn't worry for her before he was sure as hell going to worry now. Klaud said to give her space, screw all of that psychobabble now, Nozomi was going to be lucky if she even went to the bathroom alone. Cross reeled in the fact that he was going to be a father.

_**'Now how in the living fuck did that happen?'**_ He wondered to himself as the room cleared out. The assistant had said something else but he was too engrossed in his thoughts to hear her. _**'As if you don't know.' **_The voice in his head answered back. _**'You've been in Nozomi damn near every day, all day, since you got back to the order… it was bound to happen sooner or later. And look, now Suman has a legit reason to kill you… you knocked up his only daughter.' **_

_**'Oh you shut the hell up.'**_ His nerves were so shot he was arguing with himself. Now he had to reevaluate his entire life, give up his disappearing randomly, the drinking and gambling. But even Cross knew he'd give up _**anything**_ in the world if he had to to be a good father to his children and to keep Nozomi. The giant man groaned, his mind racing in circles. No wonder she'd been so sick (not that she wasn't always sick). If he wasn't so prideful he'd cry out of frustration and happiness.

* * *

A/N: BABBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEES! :D Thank you to a Miss SilverWolf442 for your reviews, I enjoy our convos girlie. :) Anyways, please rate and review, I enjoy hearing from you! XOXOXO


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm in this group on Facebook that's a yaoi group, and one of the topics I mentioned was the seme handbook… if you haven't read that book and its rules, I suggest you do it. Some of those rules are and things are just off the wall! No wonder ukes are so emotional, look at how their semes are supposed to behave! Anyways, I thank you for taking the time to read and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 14**

_**Nozomi's body was forcibly undressed, her arms and legs spread wide, her frozen face stained with tears. Her thoughts were bouncing off the walls as she could feel Tyki's bare fingers ghosting over her frame. He bore a look on his face that was in the middle of being kind and that of evilness, as if he was enjoying remembering every inch of her. Nimble fingers traced up her pale legs, the dip in her legs and hips, the curve of her breasts. He leaned down and gave her right nipple a flick with his tongue, watching as it puckered from his salvia. He did the same to the left one, flicking it once, lathering it with his salvia, then consuming the bud into his warm mouth as one of his fingers went to play with the opposite breasts. Nozomi closed her eyes, trying to let her mind and what little control she had on her body slip far away. **_

_** "I know you can hear me, 'Omi, open your eyes. I want to you to watch all the things I'm going to do to you." Tyki demanded, firmly grabbing her jaw. Her temporary state wouldn't allow her to cry out in pain, but a choked sob escaped her lips as he squeezed her face until tears eyes opened to meet his. "Very good." He smiled. He stepped back from the bed to remove what was left of his clothing, nothing but his starched dress pants. Her eyes grew as he released himself from his trousers, the tip of his manhood already weeping with anticipation. "If it's not obvious by now, my dearest 'Omi, I am going to fuck the hell out of you… and enjoy it quite much." Tyki pulled her limp body to his in one violent yank, Nozomi would've cried out at the sound of the bones in her ankle dislocating if she could. Her eyes squeezed shut as he rammed into her dryly, groaning loudly as he sank into her warmth. His groan echoed off the wall as he continued slamming into her, harder and faster. "I said open your eyes, Nozomi!" Tyki growled, pushing her leg up at an angel that could've easily broken it. Her eyes shot open at the immense pain that quickly shot through her, each thrust rocking her body deeper into the darkness she was forcing her blank mind into. Long fingers fisted in her hair and pulled, thrusting as far as her body would allow, as he came with deep sigh. His hot seed shot into her before he slipped out with a sound that was similar to a person stepping into a rather large puddle. The room fell back into another state of silence as Tyki ever so calmly walked over to his fallen clothes, redressing. **_

Cross jumped to his feet in a disheveled state, quickly crossing the small space over to Nozomi's bed. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears as she screamed, her arms trashing about. "Mimi.." Cross cooed, as he sat down on the bed beside her. He was unable to keep the panic from his voice. "You're alright! You're back at the order, you're back with me." He said softly, pulling her into his arms. Cross held his grip tightly on her at first, her hands violently lashing out at him, before she grew tired of fighting and lay docile against him. Cross brushed her slightly damp bangs from her forehead, placing cool kisses against the warm skin. He held his arms around her for some time, not wanting her thrashing about to cause any more harm to her already battered body or the babies, until her soft voice piped up.

"What happened?" Nozomi asked, nuzzling her face into the material of his shirt. She inhaled his strong robust scent, her stomach doing flips as she took in the blurred sight of his fiery red locks hung gracefully over his shoulders.

"I don't know, dearest… you tell me." He said, his voice eerily soothing. His heart began to race, did he truly want to know all the things she was subjected to while in her captive's care?

Nozomi closed her eyes, trying her hardest to remember what had happened, trying her hardest to dig out all the horrible things that had happened that she had securely tucked away within the darkest depths of her mind.

_**'Oh god… Nozomi… you feel so good…' Tyki groaned, softly kissing her neck. His faux loving touches roamed her bare skin as he body rocked deeper into the mattress. Nozomi squeezed her eyes shut, a foul taste left in her mouth, her body ached at how filthy she felt, she couldn't take another moment of looking into his lust hungry, half lidded eyes a moment longer. **_

Nozomi released a wail of a cry as she clung to her strong husband, his arms protectively around her quaking shoulders as she sobbed. He brushed her pink tresses, watching as the tiny wisps curled between his fingers.

"You were right," Nozomi murmured. "I should've listened to you…" She felt her eyes moisten all over again with new tears. All of this could've been avoided if she just would've heeded her husband's plea instead of arrogantly protesting against him. Cross had always had her best interest at her, he had never given her a reason to doubt him and yet…

In that moment Cross cracked, all his panic and guilt shattering his strong façade. "Oh Mimi…" He quietly groaned. "I promised I'd let nothing to happen to you… to always protect you… I failed you horribly… who did this to you?" He lifted her face in his large palms, his thumbs catching any tears that fell stray from her large chocolate eyes. He watched as her plump bottom lip began to quiver, and Cross found himself enraged all over again as one single word, _**'Tyki'**_, slipped out in an inaudible whisper. He carefully unwrapped himself from Nozomi's frame, rising to his feet.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Cross growled dangerously. He turned, furiously storming towards the door, before choked out cries stopped him in his tracks.

"Cross! Don't go!" Nozomi cried, her voice desperate as she pleaded. "You can't… he's a Noah… they…he killed Kevin… and now he's after you." She wailed.

"Damnit Nozomi! He could've killed you!" Cross all but yelled.

Nozomi threw back the thin blanket that had been loosely covering her body, running quickly into the tiny bathroom. She dropped in front of the toilet, her stomach heaved as the contents of her belly left her. Cross leaned in the doorway worriedly. Watching his wife retch with a sigh.

"He not only could've killed you… but our children too… you're pregnant, Mimi." He said, his voice a tad softer.

Nozomi looked back at him with eyes wide with disbelief before she was wrecked with dry heaves. Her husband remained silent until she had calmed down, sitting beside the toilet with her head resting against the cool porcelain. "Pregnant?" She swallowed, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Yes," Confirmed her husband. "Triplets…"

Nozomi's eyes shot open, his last word echoing throughout her head so loud it could've caused an avalanche. She felt like she was going to throw up all over again. "Triplets…? Cross! What the hell did you do to me?" The pinkette slowly rose to her feet, giving him the firmest glare she could muster. Of all the things he could leave her with… he leaves her with three little people, partying it out within her body like she was the ultimate party bus.

"Well… I got into you a rather good number of times." He said slyly with a deep chuckle. His hearty laughter did lighten the mood, if only a little, and for a moment everything seemed right. His sexual remarks, her glare that he had no shame at all in saying such things, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the swollen pouch that was now her gut sitting ever so slightly over the prim of her panties.

Nozomi's hand flew to her mouth, the other supporting her weak body against the toilet. "I think I'm going to be sick." She grumbled.

* * *

Nozomi was released from the infirmary much later that evening, and Cross (being ever the gentleman at times) carried his rearing beloved to their room. The outer room was dark and empty, as they entered their quarters, yet she felt surrounded and alone… although for the next handful of months she'd never _**truly**_ be alone with the party happening inside her.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Cross asked gingerly as he sat her down on the small living sofa. Nozomi shook her head, her eyes staring blankly down at her hands. He gave a deep inward sigh, feeling just as helpless all over again. He wanted to help his little pinkette, but he just didn't know how. He wanted to reach out and console her, but at the same time giving what she had been through he kept a bit of space between them. "Are you alright, Mimi?" Cross asked again.

"How… **_how_** could this have happened?" She asked softly. "**_Now_** of all times?"

"Nozomi…" Cross was shocked at this. He had been conflicted at hearing the news but his wife seemed to be having a harder time accepting what was now their fate. "Are you considering…?" His heart sank even lower, if that was possible, at the thought of her terminating the precious little lives growing within her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he allowed her to follow through with such a task, but he would still love her nonetheless.

"No… I'm not… it's just… Tyki and the other Noah's are out to get all the generals… that includes you and now apparently me. What if they come after the babies too? We've seen what they could do…" Nozomi said. She felt her insides twitch in her husband's lack of confidence towards her. As if getting rid of the children growing and thriving within her ever crossed her mind. "If anything ever happened to you or them-"

"Nothing is going to happen, I won't allow it." Cross said firmly, sitting down on the small couch beside her. "Nothing's going to happen to you or our babies... we'll figure something out." He pulled her fragile body into a strong, loving embrace.

"I'm tired…" Nozomi whispered, her head resting against his broad shoulders. "Take me to the bed please."

"Of course," Cooed Cross. "And Mimi…?"

"Hmm?" Her voice was already drifting off, laced heavily with her fatigue and drowsiness.

"I'll always protect you… and our kids… until my heart stops beating…" He waited for her to say something, but no vocal reply came. Instead he was greeted by a soft puff of warm air against his neck. Cross glanced down to see that Nozomi had already drifted off into a deep sleep, her slightly protruding belly resting comfortably against his taunt, flat one.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am now the proud owner of a smartphone, and I must say that it's a hell of a lot smarter than I am. It's a task just for me to answer calls, let alone text. *sigh* Anyways, thank you to all those whom did review, I appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 15**

Nozomi rolled over in the middle of the night to find her husband wide awake… and watching her. "Jesus fucking Christ! Cross?!" She hissed, rolling over to the best of her ability. "Do you know how weird that shit is?" Nozomi grumbled, climbing from their bed.

"Where are you going?" Cross asked, completely ignoring her outbursts. They happened more frequently now, giving her recent run in with death, the news about her pregnancy, and hormones all together left him getting cussed out roughly every time she saw him.

"On fucking vacation… to the bathroom, where the hell else?" She snapped. Since being dropped off at the order, Cross had all but cemented her to their room. Nozomi was rarely allowed out of his line of vision, and god forbid if he called for her and she didn't answer. The overgrown father-to-be would quickly enter a worrying fit, and wouldn't calm down until she returned… even if she was just visiting her father… two doors down from their own.

Cross watched as she somewhat hobbled into the bathroom, the door all but slamming shut behind her. Nozomi sighed as she glanced up at her reflection, the only time she refused to let her supervise was when she needed to use the bathroom. She turned sideways and gave herself a look. She was wearing a plain white sleep camisole and a tiny pair of shorts, and already the small excuse for a shirt protested to stay over her belly. It would rise after she pulled it down and stay risen over the baby party, now, sitting over the rim of her shorts. To be so early in her pregnancy as everyone proclaimed, she was getting pretty big rather quickly. Nozomi gave her belly a loving rub before going to handle her business, something the pinkette now did anywhere between ten to twelve times within an hour.

Nozomi returned to the room to find Cross still very much awake, his large bare arms resting neatly behind his head. It was when he looked like that, so handsome… so debonair , that she wanted him so deep inside her it hurt.

'_**And those very thoughts are what landed you with that internal party of yours' **_The voice in her head chided. A scowl formed on her pink lips as she slid back into the sheets.

"Something wrong, dearest?" Cross asked coolly, casting her a sideways glance.

"You're what's wrong" Grumbled Nozomi. "Put some damn close on you freak."

"My nudeness never bothered you before," He challenged with a quirk of his brow.

"It's always bothered me, you just always ignore me and then…" A quick blush rose to her cheeks as she looked away.

"And then we fucked." Cross finished in a sultry tone.

"Yeah… and look at us now. You should try to break your habits before the kids get here. I don't want my children picking up on all your negativeness." She scolded with a wave of her finger in his face, giving him a reproving look.

"By the time those three get here, their papa will be a saint." Cross exclaimed, boasting with a level of confidence no one could reach but him. Nozomi secretly prayed that if she did have sons, they would turn out nothing like their father. She gave a sigh at just the thought.

"Cross, you weirdo, you'll never be a saint." Nozomi said, allowing herself to be pulled against his chest. Her husband chuckled halfheartedly, resting his head upon the bobbed haystack of her hair. "I've been thinking.." She started.

"Well that's never a good thing." Murmured Cross teasingly.

"Anyways," Said Nozomi. "I was thinking we should stay at the order… at all times. This is our safest and most protected place. I'm in no condition to fight and I don't want you getting hurt."

Cross gaped shockingly at her, "Are you serious? I understand you staying at the order, but I'm a general. We're still got Tiedoll to find and akuma to beat." He meekly protested.

"I'm a general too," Nozomi firmly reminded him. "And I don't care about your job, this is no longer about us but about them." She rested one of her husband's hands on her belly. "We have to do what's best for them… and that is both of us being kept alive."

Cross looked into his wife's dark eyes, their gentleness pulling him in instantly and drowning him. "So no leaving the order?" He scratched the back of his head. "At all?"

"Not at all," Said his wife. "There's lots of work to do here within the order until the babies get here. I plan on helping Jeryy out in the cafeteria, tomorrow how about you find yourself some temp work too?" Cross immediately hated this plan. He had always been a free spirit, always on the go and that of course didn't change as he got older or as he settled down. If anything it got worse, and now all of a sudden he had to stay confined to one place for the next seven months with his pregnant hormonal wife. This truly had to be a death sentence although it shouldn't have been. He should've quickly agreed, this was his life after all and he did want to be around for the three little people he was now responsible for, but the man craved action and adventure. He groaned deeply, rolling his eye.

"Alright…" Cross said eventually. "But you have to promise me that if you so much as breath wrong while working you'll come straight here and call me."

"Why of course." Nozomi said. She batted her long lashes in the most innocent of ways, causing things inside her husband to stir.

"Mimi…" He breathed, softly kissing her temples. Said person could feel her husband's… um… excitedness before it peaked beneath their sheets.

"…Oh _**hell**_ no, you're the reason we're in this situation. Get off of me you big dope, I'm going back to sleep." Nozomi ranted, moving to the far… _**far**_ side of their bed and laying there.

* * *

Cross admired his wife from the distance between them, from where he sat, and couldn't help but feel his member jolt in his pants. He had been sitting at the table, joined with a Oka Kobayashi and his father-in-law. Suman, being the ever generous soul he was when it came down to his daughter, gushed at how adorable the pinkette looked and how she glowed with fertile life. Nozomi was out and about delivering food to the tables while Jeryy cooked, clad in an illegally cute waitress garb. Her lean legs were covered in silk white knee highs that were made like garters with pink bows on the side. Her dress was off the shoulders, and covered in all sorts of ruffles and frills, accompanied by a small white apron that laced to a large white bow at the small of her back. True enough to anyone she was the cutest thing since beanie babies, but to Cross this was a fantasy come true. He had always wanted to role play but his wife had always been firmly against it, saying he didn't marry a naughty office or a dirty nurse. So he all but jumped up and took her right there in the middle of the floor for the entire order to witness when she shot him a sweet, encouraging smile.

As calmly as his body would allow, Cross rose from his seat, earning a few odd looks from the female to his right as he cleared his thought loud enough for his wife to hear. When Nozomi glanced over her shoulder at him, surprised to see him making his way over to the nearest exit and signaling for her to follow. She turned back to the table she was delivering food too, giving them a sweet smile.

"Awwwwww! Nonie! You're so _**cuuuuuuuuuute!**_!" Krory gushed as he gave her belly a friendly rub. He was so far the only person who cared little to nothing about her personal space, and took it upon himself each time they crossed paths to give her stomach a friendly rub… almost like it was for good luck.

"Thanks, Krory." Nozomi said as she passed Kanda his soba. "Excuse me guys." She bowed as low as her belly would allow before turning on the heels of her pumps. As soon as she stepped out into the cool hallway air, she yelped as she was snatched up and gently pressed up against the dim hall wall. Nozomi gasped as she felt large, familiar hands glide up her smooth legs, rough lips attacking the sides of her neck. "C-Cross!" She breathed, his large body wedging itself between her legs.

Cross lifted the pinkette's body up, wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands slipped under her attire and its frills and ruffles. He gently palmed her growing belly, earning a delighted shiver from his wife. "You look good enough to eat," Cross said in a smoky drawl.

"Can you _**not**_? At least not here? This is a hallway for fuck's sake." Nozomi said breathlessly, grabbing his hands.

This was the most skin he'd felt from his wife, if one didn't count that morning when he was assisting her in dressing, since the incident occurred. She had been so moody and tense lately, and left the general not wanting to even bother… almost. He quickly got over that (since when did mood swings ever stop him from getting what he wanted?), needing to feel her body against his. The way he saw it, their intimacy would reach its highest now especially since they were both aware of the three wonderful bundles growing snuggly in the woman he most loved. And Nozomi, after coming to terms that life was indeed the biggest bitch in the world and that there was _**nothing**_ she could do to change anything, had more than accepted her impending motherhood.

"We've done it in _**worse **_places," Cross countered. "The science lab, the library, the meeting room… the _**kitchen**_." His hands easily slipped out of her grasp, snaking up to her breasts to tease her sensitive nubs, giving them a squeeze.

"Yeah, places you literally _**dragged**_ me to. And stop that before you make me _**leak**_!"

Cross drew his hands back, "… _**Really**_ Nozomi?" As if anything she could say would ruin the moment.

"_**Yes**_ really," She said. Her husband was completely hopeless when it came down to the true purpose of the female anatomy.

"… I still don't care." Replied Cross coyly.

Nozomi quickly nipped at his neck, earning a shocked moaned out gasp that left her free from his grip. She landed on her feet with cat like agility, scooting hastily from his reach. "I have work to do," Said the pinkette. "You know I promised Jeryy I'd help him." Of course he remembered, he had tried his hardest to talk her out of it again that morning (he had a much better use for her little waitress costume). But Nozomi was a fiddler, she had to keep moving or she'd go insane. And now she was prancing around in the cutest, sexiest thing he'd ever seen and denying him access? After he hadn't touched her in almost a week in a half? It was a miracle he wasn't lying in an infirmary bed subdued in an alcoholic coma.

"So I can't even touch you?" Cross asked, pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"If you get it now, you _**won't**_ be getting a thing later." Nozomi said, waving a stern finger in his face. Cross could barely believe what he was hearing; never had she really put up a fight when it came down to them doing the deed. She would weakly protest, then fall victim to his seductive advances and touches. Being pregnant has made his little wife bold!

"So I have to _**wait**_? While you continue to prance around me in _**this**_?" He asked, waving his hand in a motioning manner towards her getup. And what made it all the more cock-twitching was the protruding pouch that was her baby bump. Who would've thought growing fetuses would be so much of a turn on? She had never been so beautiful in his eye.

"Yes." Nozomi said simply, brushing her bangs from over her eyes. She gave him a look that said her word was the new law and what she said went. "And besides, _**these three**_ (she gave her belly a satisfied rub) gave me the idea to wear this… they're obviously _**your**_ offspring." Nozomi ignored the distressed look her husband gave her, giving him the sweetest of smiles in return. Nothing else was said as she walked away from him, heading back into the direction of the cafeteria.

Cross watched until he could no longer see any more of the pink frills, swearing loudly and not giving a damn about who heard him, his manhood still twitching angrily in his pants. She _**honestly **_wanted him to wait until the day was over? The _**entire **_day? Was that even _**legal**_? And all she would be doing is bending over at just the right angel, all day long, giving him sly peaks at her mounds and hints at what lied under her garbs? Cross had to been the most impatient person in the world naturally, so he was a pissed off ticking time bomb when he was sexually frustrated.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading, please review! If I don't answer you guys back and thank you, I'm not ignoring you. I'm just really tired and wanted to get this posted before the day was completely over. XOXOXO


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the delay! *bows* I've been tired and lazy, and trying my hardest to learn how to use my new phone! Which I've made a ton of progress *smiles* Anyways, here's another chapter. Just in case I don't update before the week of the 24th, that week I will be out of town with family. My mom is having surgery and I'm going with her. Meaning I won't be on here for a week and a few days, when I get back I have Pride and then I'm going to be staying the night at a friend's house. So yeah, I'm not dead in a box somewhere, I'm just busy. So thank you again for reading and reviewing, I love you all! Please review and let me know what you think, after having no written for a little bit i'm afraid I've gotten rusty. *sigh* XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 16**

Cross lingered close by, much to Nozomi's dismay. Partly because he wanted to make sure she didn't over exert herself in her condition, and because he just couldn't want to get her into his clutches once again. And this time, he vowed, he wouldn't let her go until he was ready to. He watched her flit around the different tables, as other males complimented on how adorable she looked, letting their hands rubbing her belly as she just smiled and giggled politely. Cross, while visually stalking his wife, had decided to take upon training new exorcists (anything was better than sitting there with nothing to do for the next seven months).

Cross was no stranger to the field but it had been almost a decade since he trained anyone. His last trainee turned out to be more than he bargained for (causing him more troubles than she was worth), not that he wasn't up for a good challenge, and here he was six years later married to that _**same**_ ex-trainee. Cross could still remember the day she had strolled into the training room, not quite in her exorcist garbs but something fairly close to them. She had all her pink hair pulled back into a high ponytail, which still managed to hang down to her waist in light pink wisps. She glared at him from under fluffy bangs, her scowl alone was enough to make a grown man cower and make babies cry (he had just greeted her with a scowl of his own). Her hands were still tightly bandaged from the fire but she had still trained (vigorously) despite the man's protest, and it was that driven power that drew him to her in the first place ( and how sexy she was...never mind the fact that he was much older than her, also played a part). That, and she honestly couldn't stand him. Every advance he made towards her landed him with a foot in the face or his groin. Cross absently rubbed his jaw as he remembered the first time he copped a feel.

It had been after she dawned her new attire, her short skirt hiked up at the perfect angel due to her pert bottom, her blouse and jacket pulled ever so contrastingly against her ample chest. Her hair was pulled away from her face, her glowing porcelain skin accented with just the right tints of pink in the right places. Cross had never seen someone so young and beautiful before, striding ever so coolly over to her. He whispered to her the same cliché lines he used on every other female, half expecting her to swoon and get weak kneed, but instead Nozomi had just glared at him incredulously with this 'nu huh boy, what are you trying to do' look on her face. So when that didn't work, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand… letting said hand travel smoothly down the side of her neck all the way to her collar bones where he was graced with such a modest view of her breasts. Seeing this, Nozomi had nearly snapped his neck. But since her hands weren't at their fullest, she settled on smashing his face in with a roundhouse kick to his face.

"_**Next time it won't be your face, old man! Put your hands on me again and I'll remove them with ease!" **_Nozomi had snarled like a vicious kitten, the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

Before the general knew it, the cafeteria had all but cleared out. He glanced around him, nothing but his coffee cup and empty tables. He gave a stretch and looked down at his watch, he wondered where his mind went for him to lose track of two whole hours and not know. He's gaze drifted over to Nozomi. She had been cleaning off the last cluster of tables, unaware that she was teasing her husband as she bent over, bending over just enough for him to see the creamy flesh under her dress. Cross startled his wife as he suddenly jumped up, reaching his breaking point, as her came up behind her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Cross?!" Nozomi asked, looking up at him with wide as, as she was briskly swept away.

"I've been _**impatiently**_ waiting long enough," Her husband breathed.

Nozomi was skeptical as she was taken to their room, her protests were nowhere close to reaching his ears. Her husband's mind was clouded by lust and lots of it. "Cross," She tried again as they neared their door. "Can I at least bathe first? My hair is a sticky mess and I smell like food. It feels as if my skin is going to peal itself off and run away, I need to clean up." She said.

"Fine," Cross growled. "But I'll join you." Nozomi was reluctant to let him join, I mean it was rather obvious of his watching her all day, and she wanted this time alone to herself to think. But trying to talk him into not joining her when he was so roused would leave her more drained than she already was. So in reply she just sighed and waited to be dropped off in their bedroom. One would normally feel smothered under such attention, and there were times when Nozomi felt as if she couldn't breathe Cross was so close, but there were also times when she was thankful. After what had happened with Tyki, she was thankful he had taken the necessary steps in protecting her and their unborn children. She was also amazed that he was still adamantly around after finding out she was pregnant. Much like she knew, it wasn't in her husband's nature to stick around for long periods of time. In fact, shortly after they got married he disappeared for three months and was later found in India. Nozomi sighed; she had her job cut out for her. It would be a cold day in hell before she allowed her children to turn out like their father.

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed." Cross murmured suddenly. He had been in the processing of removing his own clothes when he looked over at Nozomi, surprised to see her color paling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." She said. Cross gave her a look as if he didn't believe her but said nothing for argument sake. He watched with a hungry eye as she pulled away the pieces to her waitress attire, his eye locking on every one of her remaining curves. Her round stomach was just a pink as her cheeks, in fact he would even call it _**adorable**_.

Nozomi stepped into the bath her husband drew for them, sinking into the instant warmth and allowing it to sooth away all the aches she had accumulated during the day. Cross was a small ways away from her, his strong arms stretched out as he sighed, his great body barely submerging in the waist high (his waist high, the water came up well past Nozomi's belly) water. He cautiously watched as his wife slowly bathed herself, her soft hands lathering soap along her arms and chest. His attention on the stray suds that traveled between her breasts. Cross glanced down at his own body, feeling familiar sensations stirring, and not the least bit surprised that his manhood stood at full attention out of the water.

"Nozomi-mi," Cross called, beckoning her with a finger. His wife looked up from her own cleaning and blushed, realizing the look he had on his handsome face and the statement she had said earlier. She of course didn't feel up to it, but Nozomi was a woman of her word… that, and if she didn't now her husband would surely get her as soon as she opened her eyes the next morning.

With a sigh a heavy blush, Nozomi went him. Her warm back was placed against the cool side of the tub where he once sat, as Cross parted her legs with his own. "Mimi… you are so beautiful." Her husband breathed heavily as he closed whatever spaced remained between them, his member rubbing unashamedly against her. Nozomi huffed as if to disagree with him, beautiful? She felt heavy, it was a task now to even breath let alone stand for long periods of time. And the downer to all this was she was just only going to get bigger. Then what? Would he even be able to look at her with the same love and affection? Caress her so gingerly and whisper sweet nothings into her ear? Before she knew it a frown had formed on her perfect face, and that caused the man to stop.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" He asked, brushing damp locks behind small pierced ears.

"It's nothing," Nozomi replied as she forced a soft smile. Cross narrowed his gaze on her, moving back only a tad so he could see her face at its fullest.

"We've been married for six years; do you think I'm stupid? I know something is bothering you, you're a terrible liar Nozomi. What is it? Is it the babies? Are you feeling ill? Should you just rest?" The pelting of his questions only made her frown more and this baffled her husband more. Nozomi was amazed on how lucky she was, not only was he exceedingly handsome but he was extremely observant and caring as well.

"No… I'm fine… really, sweetheart. It's just… I love you so much." She blushed. That wasn't a complete lie, she cherished her husband and the feelings he had for his stubborn wife.

Cross tilted his head a bit at this, "Are you sure? We can stop."

"I said I'm fine, after all… you were such a good boy and waited all day for this. It would be such a shame to have you wait some more." Nozomi said in the sweetest, sexiest voice she had. Her body naturally growing hotter under his single red gaze.

Cross at this lost all his bodily control, crashing his lips hungrily against hers. Her nipples puckered against his strong chest, her haven watering and he hadn't even began touching her yet. The fresh scent of minty soap radiated off of his taunt skin and hair, filling her nose. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her lower half closer to his own, almost lifting her off the bottom of the tub, leaving her with his painfully hard erection throbbing against her. Cross slipped his tongue into the latter's mouth, demanding dominance as her tongue brushed up against his. Nozomi moaned softly as he carefully kneaded her nipples, her body begging for more. One of his hands slowly traveled down her body, and with a single digit stimulated her clit. Nozomi moaned louder, her husband's face buried in her hair, as he slipped his fingers into her folds, enjoying her warmth. Nozomi moaned louder, Cross's tongue flickering over his hard nipples, shooting waves throughout her already trembling body. Cross lifted her frame, propping her legs upon his shoulders. Nozomi gasped as she felt his warm tongue lick her outer lips, caress her sensitive buds.

"Hmmm… Cross…" Nozomi moaned, her hips bucking to meet his tongue. Everything was more tender, more fragile, leaving the pinkette feeling as if she was on fire. Her husband held her hips in place as he sucked gently on her clitoris, earning a high wail of a moan and a rather rough tug on his long locks. Warm breath hitched in her throat as his tongue slipped expertly inside her wet cave, the releasing that pent up air in a loud moan as his oral muscle touched places she had no idea existing.

Nozomi tasted herself on her husband's slick lips once he came back up to meet her, whimpering as the sudden friction between her legs. With a quick deep thrust, Cross had himself fully embedded within his wife's tight haven, groaning loudly as he felt her reopen and squeeze him. Her cry of pain and pleasure was music to his ears, her arms wrapping around him to keep from being swept away. He withdrew slightly before plunging roughly forward, impaling her into his stiffness with a grunt. Cross's groans and Nozomi's cries to god and her husband could almost be heard throughout the order as he repeatedly shoved himself into her, pounding away at her body yet was consciousness enough to be too rough so that it would hurt their babies. Words couldn't express how much he had missed her, missed being inside her, missed seeing her eyes half open and clouded with just as much lust as his own. And with each thrust he was determined to pound away all traces of the bastard that took his wife in the way only he was allowed. With each thrust of his broad hips, he sank deeper into her jerking body, cleansing her in his own way. Nozomi by now was a mess of pain and hunger, her belly grazing her husband's torso as she buried her face into the crook of his strong neck. Cross felt the pinkette's walls tighten around him, and Nozomi blissfully watched as her husband's handsome face contorted in pleasure. He looked even more handsome now, his damp hair hanging in his face, his mouth open in a growl as he came deeply inside her, their juices mixing and coating his manhood. Cross's body relaxed completely against hers, still wrapped tightly in his wife's arms.

* * *

Nozomi squirmed out of her husband's sleeping grasp, her belly giving a loud growls that filled their dark room. Cross stirred at this, but otherwise didn't wake up. The pinkette gently shook his shoulder, earning a throaty groan in reply.

"Cross…" She whispered, shaking him again. When he didn't move, when she very well knew he knew she was wake and trying to wake him, Nozomi resulted to whining loudly and roughly nuzzling her face into his neck. That was a technique she perfected as a child, when her mother told her no a young Nozomi would all but climb up into her lap, whining like a wounded puppy, and nuzzling her face into whatever part of her mother's body that was closest (which was always her bosom).

Sensing his sleep was completely shattered at the overly dramatic wails of his better half (he didn't mind the nuzzling that much), Cross sat up and glared expectantly at his wife and the pout she greeted him with.

"What is it, sweet wife of mine." He drawled with heavy emphasis on sweet.

"I'm hungry," Said Nozomi.

"It's way passed midnight," Said Cross as he pointed towards the clock.

"I know… but I'm hungry…" Nozomi extended her pout, making her bottom lip quiver. She looked up at him from under her fluffy bangs and the war he was raging with himself. He didn't know what to do, if he should get up now and put an ended to her random hunger or go back to bed and ignore her all together.

"Fine… what do you want?" Cross asked, sighing in defeat. If he ignored her all together, he may very well sign a vow of chastity because he would never get laid again.

"I want a sandwich!" Nozomi bounced excitedly. "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich with jalapenos, and a bento with eel and squid please."

Cross stared at his wife in disbelief, cringing at how all those flavors would taste once they clashed. "All together?" He asked.

"Why yes of course." Said Nozomi as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cross shook his head as he dragged himself out of bed, stretching before he pulled on a nearby pair of lounge pants and a cotton shirt he had long since discarded. He gave a quick wave of the hand and left without a word as he shuffled to the cafeteria. Jeryy, who had closed the kitchen hours ago, had given his favorite general(s) a spare key for whenever the hunger or cravings hit the expecting pinkette. On his way from the cafeteria, he spotted Oka Kobayashi, who had been heading back to her room with a bottle of soda from a nearby vending machine in her hands.

"General Cross," Oka greeted kindly.

"Oka," He nodded. The girl was no older than his own wife, with wild bright blonde hair and large, cloudy gray eyes. She was pale and small, with a round childlike face. She was completely proportionate from head to toe, unlike his wife who had breasts that were large for her petite physique. If he wasn't married, Cross supposed he would've found the little blonde attractive. There was a unique air around her, making her very pretty despite her plain appearance.

"Hungry?" She nodded towards the cluster of food in the man's large arms.

"No… this is for my wife… she's eating around the clock now that she's pregnant." He yawned. Cross was obviously tired, his movements sluggish, but even in this state he was still very good looking… even to the little blonde in front of him.

Oka's gray eyes glinted with something the general was far too exhausted to make out at that late hour, offering him a bashful smile and a light chuckle. "I had no idea you were married General Cross," She said. It wasn't totally a lie, she had been at the order for no longer than a couple of weeks and had had her fair share of run-ins with the general to notice the small golden band on his left ring finger. But other than that, she bothered not to question him. "Well aren't you a great husband."

"I try," Cross shrugged. "Anyways, have a good night Miss Kobayashi." He said as he continued towards his quarters. The new exorcist was a tender soul, he observed as they parted ways, nothing like how Nozomi was when she first came to the order.

"Welcome back." Nozomi smiled sweetly as Cross entered through the door. She was sitting Indian style and wearing one of his shirts and a sly smile. Cross arched a brow at this as he closed the door with his foot, he knew that whenever his wife gave him that look she wanted something. Only thing is, she wasn't always so easy to read and that was especially so now that she was rearing.

"Here are your snacks," He said laying out the feats of food on their small dinette table. "I threw in some fruit too." He stiffed as the pinkette coolly strolled up behind him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist from behind.

"Cross…" She said softly in a sing song voice.

"Yes, dearest?" He asked with a sigh.

"I forgot to tell you to bring some pistachio almond ice cream…"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here's another chapter to make up for my disappearing. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them! Thanks for reading, reviews are encouraged! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 17**

"_**A path is something you create as you walk it. The ground you're trodden hardens, and that's what forms your path. You're the only one who can create your own path."**_

General Cross, despite his negative qualities… and there were quite a few, was a very hard working man who was very dedicated to his work. He, along with the other general, strived to make the order as well as the world a safer and better place. And now that he was training new comers once again, he was back to his old ways when it came down to showing the newbs little to no mercy as for the fact that they won't be shown any while out in the field, face to face with the Earl himself or the akuma. The general had beaten the poor kids to the ground, and if that wasn't enough, he added salt to their many wounds by belittling them- a tactic he used on Allen more often that the latter would like as a way of building up his character and making him emotionally stronger.

* * *

Nozomi, as she approached the may sparring sessions, remembered those days all too quickly and found herself flinching at the sudden sternness of her husband's voice. Thinking back, she had gone against his (Cross's) warnings about causing further unrepairable damage to her hands, saying that if she was there against her late mother's wishes she was going to make the best of it and follow in her footsteps, and had bravely taken all the beatings thrown her way by the general. Nozomi had no idea what it was about the overly confident general that made her hate him so, there were times that whenever she looked at him she had the strangest urge to knock his teeth out (which she still harbored that little tid bit even to that day whenever he pissed her off).

When she was at the order? She hated his guts. When she was out in the field and he, much to her dismay, had been accompanying her and the other exorcists, she hated him. When he smoked around her, stared at her from afar when he figured she wasn't looking, talked to her, or even thought about her… Nozomi hated him. Nozomi had all but convinced herself that if anything ever happened to the egotistical asshole that the order, and she herself, would be better off, until he had asked if she minded him being her escort to the welcoming gala (which said gala was rapidly approaching once again) the order was throwing in honor of all the new recruits. Cross had offered to go with the girl since her father was away on a mission and wouldn't be back in time to take her. Nozomi had of course been highly against the idea, the person she loathed the most taking her to something so important to her, but figured going alone would make her more ticked off. And that, would've gave Cross something else to tease and pick at and Nozomi would let hell freeze over before she gave him that satisfaction. SO she had reluctantly agreed , warning him that if that was some sort of sick joke or if he was planning to stand her up, she'd kill him in the most inhuman way known to man. Cross, ever the dashing smooth talking Romeo had just smiled in return saying, "Never would I dream of it, dearest." Now that Nozomi thought about it, his pet name for her had been around long before they were together. The man had all but refused to address her by her name, which is something else that made her hate him, calling her things like 'dearest' and 'sugar queen'.

Nozomi would never forget how handsome he had looked that night, so dashing in his crisp black suit. Cross had given her a rare smile as she approached him. Nozomi had dawned a strapless chiffon gown with a large split down one side, in a deep blood red shade… similar to the same dress her mother had worn to her welcoming gala. Cross, on the day of their wedding as they shared their first dance, whispered that he had fallen in love with her the night he first saw her. But it was that day, the day of the gala, when he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Nozomi smiled goofily at the thought, her husband's words still ringing fresh in her ears, stopping when she noticed the quizzical look her husband giver her from under the brim of his hat. Cross quickly puffed on his cigarette as his wife's sweet face turned into her signature fear striking scowl.

"What the hell did I tell you about smoking?" Nozomi asked, snatching the cigarette from between his lips. Cross watched, almost heartbroken , as she threw it on the ground and stubbed it out.

"And I said that it **_wouldn't_** happen overnight, I need **_time_**." Cross protested, half tempted to pull out another.

"True, but you've got **_six_** months to at least put a dent in the habit. I won't have our kids inhaling nicotine!" Nozomi snapped. The pinkette was now a whopping three in a half months pregnant now, and had the enlarging belly to show for it. She was nearly three times as big as she was the previous month, and had packed on so much extra weight to accommodate the three babies, she now resembled a puffy pink marshmallow that the man just loved to hug and rub on. Cross was so proud of how well his wife was handling the pregnancy, and he himself was making small progress. As of recently the two were no longer physically intimate since sex would put more of a strain on her body than the babies did.

"Hey, General Cross!" Oka waved breathlessly as she approached the bickering couple. It was particularly warm for it to be nearing the winter months, so training had been out in the courtyard that day. Nozomi, since she'd taken the day off, was dressed down in a short yellow dress that showed off her well defined belly and glow. She looked even more beautiful now than she ever had. Oka glanced at the pinkette marveled at how naturally lovely she was, pregnant or not. Her soft pink hair fell slightly passed her shoulders in light curls, her unnaturally large dark eyes were filled with life and love. Oka had just the slightest pang of jealousy rush through her as she adjusted the short pair of shorts she wore. "Oh!" The blonde skidded to a stop, wearing a friendly smile. "You must be Mrs. Marian." She extended a hand.

"Yes," Smiled Nozomi. "And you are?" Nozomi wondered who the hell this young girl was flitting about her husband happily.

"Oka," She said, a certain confidence in her voice that left the pinkette arching a brow.

"I didn't want much." Nozomi said as she gave her attention back to her husband. "Just to remind you that we have an appointment with Komui later today, so please don't be late."

Cross huffed, "Am I **_ever_** late?"

"Yes." Replied Nozomi without even a blink.

"…"

"…."

"Anyways, I won't be late." Cross said, giving her cheek a quick reassuring peck.

Nozomi, satisfied with her husband's answer, parted ways with him after kissing him sweetly.

* * *

"Ah, Nozomi, aren't you radiant." Komui smiled as the pinkette approached him. Nozomi wore a casual smiled as she drew closer to him, a certain wobble in her step.

"Hello Komui," She said kindly.

The chief gave her belly a rub before directing her into the room to get changed into. Nozomi quietly and quickly changed into the hospital type gown, climbing onto the examination table once she was done. She laid their patiently, absently rubbing her belly in calming circles, before Komui arrived, in company with the head nurse.

"We shall begin," Komui announced as he closed the door.

* * *

Cross glanced down at his watch, grimacing at the time. It was time for Nozomi's appointment. He had motioned to leave when Oka came up and joined him.

"General," She said. Her short legs had no trouble keeping up with his long strides.

"Oka," Cross acknowledged. He wondered what it was this girl was up to. Yes, females still flocked to him like flies no matter where he went, but he always bore his wedding band proudly for the world to see.

"Do you know when the welcoming gala is? I heard a few girls talking about it earlier during training and wanted to get more information about it." Asked Oka. The little blonde followed Cross for about half the way, not the least bit bothered by the fact that he was trying ever so obviously to ignore or lose her, which he was failing at both.

"Next month," Cross said shortly. He didn't want to seem rude to his eager young pupil, but at the same time he had a very important appointment to get to and he was already running late.

"Do I need to have a date?" Cross shot her a sideways glance as he noticed a hint of eagerness in her voice, along with hope and curiosity.

"No, you don't Miss Kobayashi, I am in quite a hurry for something very important. Excuse me." He gave the girl a quick nod and didn't even give a backward glance to see if she was still standing there watching him leave.

Cross entered the small examination room his wife was in, greeted by the disappointed look she gave him and the loud rapping sound that could've easily been heard down the hall. It was like a loud pounding on the walls, or the sound of heavy men running down a hallway.

"That, General Cross, are the babies' heartbeats." Komui grinned. Cross listened to the sound, how strong his little ones sounded, how healthy they were. He looked at the rapidly moving images on the screen as Komui pointed at each babies' face. If he didn't know any better, he could already tell that they were going to have their mother's rosy chubby cheeks. He felt his heart flutter in his chest, his face completely awe struck. "They're completely healthy and growing at a fine pace."

"That's wonderful," Cross exhaled, unable to take his eye off the screen. He reached for his wife's hand, and Nozomi was half tempted to move away from his touch but the look on his face, like he was falling in love all over again, caused her to stop. She had never seen such a look on his handsome face, and found herself smiling as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Well, that's it. I'd like to see you… **_five_** here next month for monthly checkup. Sooner if you have any problems, and remember to take it easy." Komui said, giving the couple another friendly smile as he left.

Nozomi released a deep sigh once the two were alone. She gave Cross a sullen look as she sat up on the table. "You were late…" She said softly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Training lasted longer than it should." Cross said, not that it justified anything.

"And will training run late again next month? Or the month after that? Will it run late the day I go into labor? Will you miss the birth of our children, Cross? Our first appointment and you missed most of it." Cross could not only hear the hurt in her voice but he could also see it in her eyes.

Cross sighed as he removed his hat, combing a hand through his thick red locks. "Nozomi, I swear it will not happen again… forgive me." He said, his voice as low as hers. There was a certain warmth coating his words, his large hand devouring hers once again. "I truly apologize."

Nozomi was silent for a moment or two, adjusting the flimsy gown she was wearing as she opened it to reveal her belly. "Touch my stomach." She instructed. He gave her a skeptical look with she ignored, urging him to touch her outstretched stomach.

Cross hesistantly rested his hand against his wife's swollen belly, barely breathing as he waited for something to happen. "What am I waiting…?" As soon as he started speaking, a sudden rough _**tap **_smacked his hand followed by several other movements including a few kicks. Nozomi shifted uncomfortably but continued to smile nonetheless. "Mimi…" He whispered, his hand still being grazed by the motions within her womb. "This is amazing." Cross couldn't believe it, how life all of a sudden made perfect sense. How love could be so deep and endless and he hadn't even seen their perfect faces yet.

"It is," Nozomi agreed. "They started moving about a few days, almost a week ago. That's why Komui wanted to see me today. Your _**sons **_I believe will sadly take after you… but your _**daughter**_, I hope, takes after me."

Cross looked up into his wife's glowing face, an amazing warm smile spreading across his lips. "Two boys and a little girl…" He breathed. He kissed his wife's belly, resting his head against the soft warm flesh. "I don't know if you guys can hear me but I'm your dad." He whispered. "I know you're not here yet, but I just wanted to say I love you all… so much… and I promise to be the best father I can, and protect you… and love you…" Nozomi nearly broke down in tears from the overflow of emotion that was laced in his declaration. Her heart jumped in her chest as she brushed his hair behind his ears adoringly. The flutter in her belly went wild at his warm voice, leaving her wincing. "Are you alright?" Cross asked, looking up at her with worry in his glistening eye.

"I'm fine… but they can in fact hear you and they say they love you **_too_**." She smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here's another chapter, thank you for the reviews lovelies! I appreciate them and you reading. Keep reviewing, I love hearing what you thought! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 18**

_**Cross Stood outside of the girl's room, his gaze constantly shifting down to the gold watch upon his wrist. No matter where he went, women always took their sweet ass time getting ready. He groaned, glancing down at his wrist for the tenth time. When the door opened, finally, Nozomi emerged wearing a short peach dress with cream colored shoes. She glanced up at the general, scowling as her cheeks flushed pink.**_

_** "Well say something," She demanded. "Is this too much? I didn't have anything else to wear… I think when we were out on our last mission my dad took it upon himself to clean my closet. He got rid of all my pants!" Cross watched the adorable teen before him ranting on and could help but let his hand drift out and caress her cheek. Nozomi's cheeks grew hotter at his touch, and by instinct she pushed his large paw away. "Can you keep your hands to yourself, old man? If people saw us they'd say something to my dad." Nozomi knew how… strict the exorcist could be, especially when it came down to her dating. If word got out that his daughter was seeing the general, who was twice her age, he'd most likely destroy the entire order. It was still new to her, being involved with the man she swore she hated, not yelling at him for being a creep or telling him to screw off. And Cross, much to her (new) liking wasn't snapping back at her with something along the lines of 'Go drink acid, sugar queen' or 'That's not the only thing I can make you say.' Now, even though he was still the biggest pervert, was much sweeter and kinder to her. And although she'd never admit it, she was happy with the way he was. **_

_** "Right, right, I just couldn't help myself… you're so sexy, dearest." Cross smirked. "Are you ready to go now?" The quicker he got her out of the order and into the town, the quicker he could get her to the fancy hotel room he had reserved just for the two of them, the quicker he could devour his tasty little piece of pink candy.**_

* * *

Cross now had a new best friend, and their name was _**caffeine**_. The poor father-to-be didn't know what was worse, the lack of nicotine in his system (or sleep), the constant night runs for his wife's cravings, or the constant toilet flush he heard _**every**_ forty-five minutes on the dot. The couple was not only in the process of preparing for their babies but they were also being relocated to a larger, more spacious quarter. So now everywhere the general looked, there was either vomit or cardboard boxes. And on top of all that was going on, he was still dedicated to training the newcomers and making sure there was nothing wrong with his rapidly growing wife.

Nozomi seemed to be getting bigger by the passing days, and every free chance he got Cross found himself having deep conversations with the children within. The would sit up in bed late at night, and while the pinkette read quietly or planned out the nursery, Cross would rest his head against her and tell the kids about his day and ask about theirs, waiting patiently for a certain kick or tap in response. Nozomi adored her husband's behavior, and found herself more in love with him every day.

Cross sported a coffee mug with him as he went about his day, his training more rigorous to show for his lack of rest. Oka, ever the observant one, noticed this almost immediately. And when she questioned it, Cross had simply replied with, "I better get used to it now because I won't be sleeping at all once the kids get here." He scratched his chin fuzz and gave a gruff sigh.

Oka wondered how such a man managed to settle down with someone such as Nozomi. Obviously he enjoyed the finer things in life, and according to the blonde he deserved just that. From what she observed, Nozomi was not much to talk about outside of her looks and family background (with her late mother being one of the great generals and her father a well renowned exorcist). Oka was the perfect snow bunny, having grown up in the Swedish mountains, could speak ten languages fluently, play more than a handful of instruments, and was skilled in many acrobatic styles (which she showed off every day at training without a doubt).

"Oka," Asked her friend. "Don't you think you're trying a bit hard?" The girl was in Oka's age group, and too had qualities that qualified her as attractive. So much in fact that she had caught Kanda Yu's attention, which was more progress than her friend was having with the already taken general.

"With what?" Oka asked innocently, brushing honey blonde bangs from her face.

"General Cross is married," Said her friend. "He isn't interested in you."

Oka couldn't help but feel a satisfied smirk tug at her thin lips. "And he's being sex deprived by said wife. With that man's rep and his sex drive, all I have to do is wait and keep wearing these tiny shorts." She winked.

The other girl rolled her eyes, but knew there was _**some **_truth in her friend's statement. Oka, when she had her eyes set on someone, almost always got what or who she wanted with ease. And this was not her first try with a married man. She, while she lived in Sweden, had had a romantic relationship with an older, married man whom taught at the school she was attending. To the blonde, the way she saw things, people were never truly taken. They just allowed themselves to be settled with just one person when they also had the choice of someone _**greater**_, and Cross was no exception to that logic. And the more he resisted and ignored her, the more Oka wanted him.

"How about you have a seat, General Cross." Oka offered kindly. "You look as if you're going to pass out."

Cross once again huffed in response and took a heavy gulp of his espresso… with _**extra**_ espresso. "Don't you worry about me, get back to training." He rasped. Oka saluted him in a way that left other guys blushing, but Cross just arched a brow and said nothing. This girl wasn't even going to hide the fact that she had a crush on him, and here he thought she was a gentle soul. Gentle his ass, that girl was just as pure as he was.

Cross took a well needed seat on a nearby bench and watched as the handful of hopeless causes tried to not only activate their anti akuma weapons but use them in mark battles against their peers, occasionally barking out orders if he felt that they were slacking. While he sat on that bench, he couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth tug into a small smile, his chest filling with warmth, as he thought about his sons and little girl. Already he had a list of things he wanted to teach the kids, so many things he wanted to do with them, wanted them to see and experience. He suddenly felt himself frown as he looked beyond what he wanted to see, his life was still in danger and Nozomi's was too. He thought back to Suman and Nozomi's mother, they lived in the order long after Nozomi had been born. They made it work, they kept their child safe, but even still her mother was seriously injured fighting akuma and lost her life. Because he feared for his daughter's safety, Suman made a deal with the order to send Nozomi (who was no older than five at the time) to live her aunt, and they allowed this if he had no contact with his child. What would he do if Nozomi lost his life? Or what would she do if he lost his? Would either one of them be able to send their children away, speaking to them only through secret letters and pictures, never to enjoy their laughter? The thought of not being able to watch his children grow up made him sick to his stomach.

Cross was so preoccupied with his reeling thoughts that he hadn't noticed Komui quickly approaching with an urgent look on his face.

"General Cross," Said the smaller man. "I need you to come with my please."

Cross blinked, leaving the recesses of his mind to look up at the man. Komui's face was contorted with just as much worry that shown in his midnight eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, standing.

"It's Nozomi," Said Komui. It just took those two words for the general to become a hazardous worrying maniac, demanding to know if his wife and children were alright. At the rate things were going, he was going to need some major therapy to help him cope with his nerves. "She's resting in the infirmary. She fainted while helping Jeryy, but I need you to come with me." Said the chief, the urgentness of the situation obvious in his voice. There was something else he had to discuss with him, Cross noted, but their current location was not appropriate.

Cross followed behind his friend, he wondered if he was going to lose all his hair before his children got there.

"I'll let you see her first, but I have something of grave importance to discuss with you once you're done." Komui said, opening the door for him.

Nozomi turned at the sound of the door opening, giving her husband a gentle smile as he entered. She looked flushed in the face, but none of that matched the lovely maternal glow emitting off of her. She was like an angel, a pregnant, heaven sent angel.

"If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles before you're time old man." She teased, referring to the handsome man's furrowed brow. It was looking like that every day now, for a variety of reasons, and Nozomi had no idea what to do to lessen the load on her overly stressed, sleep deprived partner.

"I'll take the wrinkles," Cross murmured caressing her round cheeks with the back of his hand. "Are you alright?"

Nozomi nodded, leaning into his calling touch. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. I felt fine, but then the next thing I knew I was here with Komui poking at me." She sighed. The pinkette groaned, it would be easier for her to just gather up all her things and move into the infirmary since she always seemed to end up there anyway.

"Just stay put, I'll help you get to the room." Cross took her face into his large hands, kissing her head before stepping back out into the hallway. "Komui… what's wrong? Are the babies alright?"

Komui adjusted his glasses, his grip on the clipboard he was holding tightening as he looked solemnly at the general. "The babies are fine; doing wonderful and progressing smoothly… it's Nozomi I'm worried about." He said.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Cross, the creases in his forehead deepening.

"Nozomi is little… body wise. As I did her ultrasound and x-rays… the babies are cramped in there, in basic terms. And as they get bigger they'll be demanding more space, moving her organs, and possibly breaking bones. My main concern are them breaking her ribs… any rib can break with their constant moving and shifting, and that could puncture her heart and…" Komui grew silent once he realized the deeply troubled look on the other man's face.

"So what can we do?" Asked Cross, his voice low.

Komui cleared his throat, "Well, the safest way would be surgery… that way at least Nozomi could come out of it with minimal damage being done internally." He replied. Cross blanched at the man's answer. How could he even suggest such a thing? But at the same time, could he risk Nozomi's slow death happening right before him and not be burdened with thoughts that he could've done something prevent it?

"Cross…?" Both men turned, Nozomi's voice startling them both. Cross noticed her glistening dark eyes but couldn't find any words to give her. "So… are you saying… you'd have to _**remove**_ my babies?" Nozomi had been dressing when she had heard the entire conversation happening outside of the thin walls. Her entire heart, and everything else in her sank as she heard the only option Komui had given her husband. "Cross… you _**can't s**_eriously be considering this." She pleaded.

"Nozomi… what else can we do?" Cross asked, his voice just as torn with emotion as hers.

"How could you even _**consider**_ terminating this pregnancy? You would be _**murdering**_ our children! They move, and they breath, and the feel, they hear, and they _**love**_… I won't sit back will you take them away… they were a part of me long before I even knew they were there." Nozomi sobbed.

"What am I supposed to do Nozomi?" Cross choked, all but yelling. "Do you think this isn't hard on me? I have to choose between my wife or my kids! And it's simply not an easy choice."

"Komui," Nozomi turned to the man, taking his hands in hers. "Please… don't take them from us… is there _**anything**_ else you could do?" The look of desperation was so overwhelming in her large dark eyes it crushed the dark haired man.

Komui dried the pinkette's cheeks, offering her a soft smile. "I'm eager to see these babies… but not before they're ready, I'll figure something out."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Here's another chapter, thank you for the reviews lovelies! I appreciate them and you reading. Keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 19**

_**Nozomi had been sitting alone in the courtyard, a book of poetry firmly grasped in her hand as she tried to calm her thoughts down long enough to think properly. She gave another sigh, letting her head rest heavily against the thick book. As she closed her eyes, she could the perfect evening she had last night. Although her father wasn't there for the gala, the pinkette had surprisingly enjoyed herself, even if she was paraded around on the general's arm. Cross had been on his best behavior, although while they danced he did hold her awfully close against him, his hands traveled down to the curve of her rear many times that evening than she was comfortable with. But other than that, the handsome man had displayed a kinder side of himself she had no idea existed. But knowing her recent run ins with luck, Nozomi knew something had to happen to throw her mind for a loop or it wouldn't be her life. **_

_** As the evening drew to a close and the gala ended, Nozomi had been departing with Klaud and a couple of her other friends when the ever dashing general came strolling up to her. Klaud had given the man her traditional scowl, while Lenalee didn't really know how to react. She had seen the older man glued to her friend's side the entire night and didn't know if she should welcome him sweetly as she would have under normal circumstances or run away to alert the authorities because he was being a major pedo bear. So, seeing as though she couldn't make up her mind, the dark haired girl stayed firmly planted at her friend's side.**_

_** "Ladies," Cross greeted smoothly. His voice was as silky as the shirt he wore, and just as warm. Klaud's scowl deepened at this while Lenalee just blushed, Nozomi (for the first time in her life) didn't really know what to do. She had had just an amazing night with the man, she couldn't fathom what else he wanted. **_

_** "General," Nozomi said. **_

_** "Nu huh, what in the hell are you thinking Cross?" Klaud asked, crossing her arms tightly at her chest. By now the blonde was glaring daggers at her fellow general.**_

_** "I have to talk to Miss Dark." He said calmly. Nozomi felt her face twist up in the most uncommon of ways at the formal use of her name. As long as she's known the overgrown brute, he'd tried his hardest to avoid using even her first name by (cute) little pet names no one (was allowed to use) called her but him.**_

_** "What is it, General Cross?" She had asked, despite the horrified stares her two girlfriends had given her. The pinkette felt as if she was being man handled and choked under Klaud's intense violet gaze. **_

_** "Are you sure about this, Nozomi?" Lenalee asked more gently than Klaud could even process.**_

_** "Yes," Nozomi said. "I'll meet up with you guys later." She said, giving the girls a reassuring nudge in the opposite direction. **_

_** Cross waited (im)patiently and quietly at the pinkette's side until Nozomi had successfully gotten rid of her friends, Klaud managed to glare protectively at Cross until she rounded a nearby corner. "Nozomi…" He said, drawing her attention back in once they were alone. **_

_** "Yes, General Cross?" Nozomi looked up at him with shimmering dark eyes. Her thick curls had fallen, calling her hair to look wavy as it fell over her shoulders in a fountain of pink. She looked out worldly, even by just standing there; she just seemed too good to be true. "Oh, I have something for you. You didn't have to escort me tonight, so thanks." She said, handing him a small velvet pouch.**_

_** Cross arched a brow at the little bag placed in his hands, almost skeptical in opening it as she beamed up at him expectantly. Cross opened it, and he had to suppress a gasp as he stared back at a silver lighter with his name across it. "Now dearest, when did you get this?"**_

_** Nozomi's brow involuntarily gave a twitch, there was those pet names. "I got it when I was in town picking up my dress." She replied. "Do you like it? I don't want to support that awful habit of yours but I didn't know what else to give you." Nozomi hated when he smoked, especially when they were training. Because the smoke never failed to linger in her mass of hair for days.**_

_** "You could've just given me yourself and I would've been just fine," Said Cross. **_

_** "What?" She coughed, her cheeks instantly burning up. She wasn't sure if she was entirely hearing him right, that, or if he was completely tipsy from all the wine and various other drinks he had ingested that evening. **_

_** "You're beautiful, Nozomi.." Cross said, brushing her hair off her shoulders. He had always enjoyed looking at the whole of her face without her hair hanging around her angelic features like a curtain. **_

_** "Your vision is obviously blurred from all the alcohol.." Nozomi had murmured, stealing a glance down at her scarred hands. **_

_** "No, my vision is quite clear dearest, and believe me when I say all of you is quite beautiful." He stole one of her hands, giving the charred skin a gentle kiss as his gaze never left hers. "You don't have to give me an answer now, but I am expecting one soon." And with that, he parted ways from the young girl. Baffled, Nozomi could do nothing but stand there watching as the man disappeared around the opposite corner Klaud had rounded.**_

_** Nozomi looked up at the sound of footsteps softly approaching her, not the least bit surprised to find Cross approaching her. He walked with a certain confidence Nozomi couldn't help but admire, even if that made his personality horrible, in long cool strides. She offered him a small, barely existent smile before dropping her head. **_

_** "Are you ill, Miss Dark?" Cross asked, stopping a mere few feet before her.**_

_** "Sick in my head maybe," Came the girl's barely audible reply. **_

_** "And why is that?" Asked the general, his hands resting in his pockets. **_

_** "Because I don't hate you… like I thought I did." Nozomi lifted her head at this, and this time Cross noticed that her cheeks were slightly stained. **_

_**Realizing she had been crying out of frustration, Cross kneeled down on one knee right in front of her. Cross lifted her face by her chin so that their faces were only inches apart. He offered her his signature smirk, "Well, I suppose I don't hate you too." He whispered before capturing her lips with his own. And for the first time in a long while, the old general felt complete.**_

* * *

Cross approached Nozomi carrying a rather large bag of snacks he had brought back to their room with him. Thinking ahead, he had stopped by the kitchen after his last training session had ended and picked up the things his wife normally sent him down there for in the late night hours. They, or Cross rather, had decided to take the upcoming few days off to settle them into their new quarters and to catch up on some much needed rest. Their new living arrangements were similar to that of a two bed room apartment, with more than enough space to set up for the babies with more space left over.

Komui, as promised, had developed an off form of prenatal medication that would lessen the effects the growing babies had on the small pinkette. "This won't do the babies any harm," He had said. "It'll just with any pain from their shifting may cause and help them get stronger just in case they have to be delivered early." Nozomi, as much as she hated it, had been put on complete bed rest until her due date. Which, according to the chief, would be a lot sooner giving the circumstances of her high risk pregnancy. The pinkette had insisted on carrying their babies, against Cross's protests, as close to their full term as she could, never mind the effects it would have on her body. So now, much as it ached yet delighted her, Nozomi was now under her husband's constant watch.

Cross sat the bag of snacks down on their small dinette table before making his way to their bedroom, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Nozomi… are you going to talk to me?" He groaned, rubbing his temples tiredly. His wife had reduced herself to giving the man the silent treatment after the rather power conversation they had had with Komui only days prior. No matter what he did or said, Nozomi said not a thing, didn't even mutter so much as a half-baked thank you when deserved. Instead of arguing and causing herself and the babies more stress, the pinkette just said _**nothing.**_ The man hated silence and hers was the _**worst**_ of them all. Cross wasn't used to this kind of silence under such topics, he needed her to say at least _**something**_ so he'd know she and her party crew were doing well. So with a sigh as he removed his heavy boots, he laid back on her outstretched legs and faced her belly. "Can you guys talk to your mommy please? She's giving me the silent treatment." He said, giving the beach ball that was her stomach a rub.

Nozomi huffed at the gesture, but couldn't help but sprout a light blush.

"Wait? You have something to tell her? What is it _**Josiah**_? Uh huh… uh huh… right… and what about you_**, Jelani**_? I see…" Cross nodded deeply.

Nozomi gave her husband a questionable look as he rolled onto his back, staring up into her large dark eyes. "What are those names?" Asked the pinkette.

"Ah! She speaks! You guys are good." Cross teased, rubbing her belly once again and earning a few friendly kicks in return.

"…What are those names?" Nozomi asked again, ignoring his smartassish comment.

"Names I thought would be fine for the boys, do you like them?" He asked, tugging at a small corner of her nightgown.

"I love them…" She whispered. "Did you…. Come up with anything for our daughter?"

"I have no strong names for our daughter, so I left that for you." The man grinned.

"Well… how about _**Rochelle-Marie**_? Those are my mother's first and middle names."

Nozomi always said as a child that if she ever had a daughter, she would undoubtedly name her after her grandmother. The older pinkette would look down at her feisty daughter, gaping in faux shock and ask, "Why? Wouldn't you want to name your daughter something beautiful? Something that's strong and has meaning and value?" And as always, Nozomi who was no taller than her mother's knees, would reply with, "It _**does**_ mean something. It's your name, mommy, and you're beautiful. Daddy says you are all the time. And maybe if she's named after you, she'll be just as strong as you and love me just as much as I love you."

Thinking back on this memory, Nozomi felt her eyes water, her arms unconsciously moving to hug her belly. "Rochelle-Marie… after my mother…" She whispered with a smile.

"I think it's a perfect name," Cross smiled genuinely.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Here's another chapter, thank you for the reviews lovelies! I appreciate them and you reading. Keep reviewing, I love hearing what you thought! And for my friend, SilverWolf442, this is for you! *bows* Enjoy! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 20**

"_**You can't be serious…" Klaud fumed as she paced the floor. Cross had just came to the blonde, seeking her advice (of all people) about his plans to marry Nozomi. Much to her dismay, her friend had conducted herself in a relationship with the general that lasted more than a year and a half, which was a record for the man considering he blew through women like wine bottles. Klaud's views of their rather odd relationship was nothing new to either party, but seeing Nozomi happy no matter who it was making her happy, was worth the gagfest. And despite the man's internal conflicts with himself, it secretly pleased the blonde to know that he had finally found someone to make him happy. But she'd never tell him that, for that may give him another confidence boost he didn't need. **_

"_**I am," Cross nodded. "And I want it to be as romantic as possible. Only problem is, I don't have a romantic bone in my body... so that's where you come in, Klaud." He gave a light chuckle. **_

"_**You also don't have common sense and a sense of morals either, don't leave that out!" Snapped Klaud. She combed her fingers through her loose blonde tresses. Never, in all the years she's known the man, had she seen Cross so content. It was like there was a new air about him, he was for once, happy.**_

* * *

"Are you**_ sure_ **you have to go?"

Cross could barely understand a word his wife was saying as he glanced back over his shoulder at her. Nozomi sat in the center of their rather large bed, an equally large tub of mixed red velvet and pistachio almond ice cream balanced on her large belly. Over the passing four in a half months, Nozomi seemed to have inflated like a balloon, and Cross couldn't be more proud. And to add to his growing excitement, now when he talked to his kids he could visibly see them move which he quite couldn't before. He got such a thrill seeing a little hand or a little foot every time he addressed the babies within.

"Yes, I'm their trainer… it would be wrong if I didn't, and **_I'm_** the one giving the speech this year." Cross replied, turning back to the mirror. If it hadn't been for General Yeegar's untimely passing, it would've been the older man giving the speech as he did every year, and Cross would've been able to stay behind and converse with his children. But there was no use in complaining, for complaining wouldn't get the job done. The quicker he got there, gave the speech and had a few drinks, the quicker her could get back to Nozomi. He hated not being where he could keep an eye on her (as if she had the stamina to move quickly anymore, like where would she honestly go if it wasn't to the bathroom), so he would have to down a couple of glasses of wine to help his nerves settle long enough to give the speech. He adjusted his blood red tie, the finishing part to his crisp suit, before turning to face his glowing wife. Her face lite up at the sight of him, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you," Nozomi suddenly pouted. Her cheeks, so stuffed with ice cream, it almost made her look like an adorable hamster storing food.

"So am I, but you're place is **_here_**." Cross said, rubbing her belly.

"And if I get up and leave?" Nozomi countered, arching her brow.

"I'll calmly bring you back, But that's not very likely." Was Cross's reply. He chuckled at his wife's dramatic eye roll and sigh, ruffling her hair before pressing his cool lips to her forehead. "I promise, as soon as I give my welcoming speech I'll be right back here with you, enjoying some ice cream."

"Enjoying some of your**_ own_ **ice cream?"

"No, some of **_yours_** of course."

"…."

"…"

"I think not," Nozomi said, tightening her grip on her abundance of ice cream. "Get your own."

"Wha? So you're not even going to **_share_** with your amazing husband?" Cross gaped.

"Hell no."

"…Gee, I love you too." Cross kissed her passionately, gave her belly three kisses (one for each baby) and left.

* * *

Oka glided down to the main hall, a smile on her flawless face, and she was accomplishing just what she wanted that night- to have **_all_** eyes on her. The honey blonde wore a pure white form fitting dress, that undoubtedly shown off all of curves and the roundness of her breasts. All her normally pencil straight hair was tightly curled and pinned over her left shoulder. If she was attractive before, she was to die for now. She could barely contain her awe once she entered through the large welcoming doors, spotting Cross clear across the room talking to another blonde female who had a particular scowl on her face. Oka huffed, she'd have to problem snatching the man up if he didn't keep such bland company. If it wasn't that annoying wife of his, which she oddly didn't spot anywhere around, or someone else. This was her night, this was Oka's night to shine and she was going to make the most of it even if it killed her.

Oka, drink glass in her hands, hung on every word that spewed from Cross's mouth. They were in the same hall that housed his anniversary gala only months ago, (the elegant hall downed it satins of black and silver with hints of red and gold),which Oka had heard about from other exorcists who had actually attended and from pictures that were framed on a nearby wall. She had to admit, Cross and Nozomi made a _**good**_ couple… but her and Cross would make a _**better**_ one.

"Ladies, gentlemen, all great people, good evening and welcome to the Black Order's Annual Welcoming Gala." Cross's deep voice boomed suddenly, causing all busying commotion to quickly die down. We, the generals and other members of the order, are delighted, grateful and honored to have you here knowing that many of you travel long distances to come here to fight towards the greater good and safety of the world. My wife, General Nozomi couldn't make it tonight but she sends you all her best wishes." Oka's eye gave an involuntary twitch at the mentioning of his wife, but continued to smile brightly nonetheless. Cross scanned the overhead of bright young faces, each dressed in the finest wear they owned. All of them, smiling and giddy, whispering excitedly among their friends. And then his gaze settled on a certain blonde whom seemed to stand out among the crowd as if she had a spot light on her. Oka's cloudy eyes locked with his own gaze as he spoke, a small yet peaceful smile formed on her deep red lips. Cross arched a brow at this, his eye drifting as she inhaled deeply. Her already low front dress dipping lower around the pale exposed flesh of her cleavage. He cleared his throat, "Behind the success of the order are great people, such as yourselves, who make the ultimate sacrifice in putting your life on the line for fighting for what's right, for fighting in God's army…."

Oka was among the first group of people to approach the general after his speech, many of the new exorcists whom had never met him before wanting to ask him if the legends of his travels and abilities were true. And when questioned, just adoring the attention, Cross would agree loudly, and break into a epically told tale of blood and gore, ending with some sweet fabricated tale on how his wife would be waiting patiently for his heroic return. When in reality, during many of these tales the two had been dating, and Nozomi was far from calm when he returned home later than normal expecting a warm welcome. If anything he got a whirlwind of things thrown at him, followed by yelled obscenities.

"That was an **_amazing_** speech, General." Oka said as she parted easily through the crowed of young boys. She gave him her sweetest of smiles, something she perfected when attempting to seduce the teacher.

"Thanks, it's the same speech given every year." Cross said, nonchalantly. It felt odd, giving the speech he had heard so many time's from his late friend's mouth. It almost felt as if he was trying to fill the man's shoes, which he knew would never happen for he was his own person. But he couldn't help but wonder if he was secretly being compared to the late general, considering everyone knew General Yeegar was like a father to him. He wondered if he was chosen over the others to see if he could handle it.

"So **_why_ **isn't Nozomi here? I would assume with this being a big night for you, giving the speech and all, that she would **_at least_ **be here to support you." Oka asked, bringing him from the comforts of his mind.

"She's been put on bedrest until she delivers." Said Cross.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that, is she alright?" Oka asked kindly, placing a thin hand on his. Her skin was surprisingly cold against his warm skin, and the chilled touched shot him full of electricity causing his body to suddenly stiffen. Cross looked intently at the girl for a moment, her large eyes batting her lashes, her cheeks flushed in only the slightest of ways. Something inside him stirred like a waking storm, and he broke the minute contact.

"Yes… she is…" He said eventually, his eye never leaving hers.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello dearest readers! Sorry this isn't a new chapter, don't feel lied to. DX Honestly I don't have anything prepared for an update lol yet. Anyways, this is a memo to let you all know that for the next week and few days I will be out of commission. My mom is having a major surgery so we're going out of town for that. Because I'm such a horrible paranoid person when it comes down to thinking the worse, I couldn't get my mind to settle long enough to write another chapter. But while I'm gone, I will be writing and will post everything when I get back. Thanks again for being amazing and supporters of this fanfic! Keep my family in your prayers, I will talk to you all soon. XOXOXO


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Alrighty, this is the first of the Dallas chapters. *smiles* This one is being typed in the lobby of the hospital the day of my mother's surgery. I want to thank you, my dear readers/friends for all the kind words and prayers. I appreciate them all, truly, from the bottom of my heart and so does my mother. I'm taking a step back, in case you haven't really noticed, and showing some of the moments during Cross and Nozomi's relationship before their marriage. I figured it would be nice to know how they got to where they were and how they've both changed/grew. So, as always, thank you for reading and please review to let me know what you think. I enjoy the positive words and feedback. XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man, or the song "The Great Divide" song.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 21**

_**Nozomi was led onto a strip of fancy hotels and brothels, and for a moment wondered just what the hell she'd gotten herself into allowing that moron to drag her into town on her first day off in weeks. Nozomi had been completely drained after her last mission, where she had accompanied both her father and her secret lover in investigating a supposed innocence on the outskirts of Madrid. Not only had she been worked to the very last toenail, but she was also pretty pissed about being in such an exotically beautiful place and not being able to sight see and shop. And on top of that rather obvious disappointment, Cross insisted on making passes at her while her father was around and cared not about how uncomfortable it had made the pinkette. In fact, they had been searching a small abandoned shop building when the big brute had snatched her up quickly, pinning her against the wall. And as she protested against this, his hands holding hers securely above her head so she couldn't fight him away, had said, "He has to find out sooner or later." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, the man had no shame at all! True enough Suman had to find out eventually, but not by his precious little girl being sullied in an abandoned shop by a man more than twice her age. He would die… just die. So to make up for his rather "mannish" behavior, Cross had promised his little lover a secret trip out of town when they got back. They would do whatever she wanted, she'd get whatever she wanted, and he would obey her every command. Nozomi had been against it of course, everyone and their mom went into town on their days off to get things that weren't offered to them within the order. Kanda and his various Sobas, Allen and his economy sized jars of Nutella, Lenalee and her eccentric articals of clothing, and Nozomi (whenever she wasn't glued to her father's side) went for the town's bakery cupcakes and bookstore. **_

_** Sensing the stress of the situation, Cross had reproposed his offer, saying that he'd figure something out for them to do. The man was simply dying inside to spend some 'alone' time with the girl since they couldn't really do anything while behind the order's walls. When Nozomi asked what it was they would be doing, Cross had simply smirked widely and ruffled her already tussled hair, saying it was going to be a surprise. This had, of course, earned him several curses and un-nailed down objects pelted at him. Now, as Nozomi noticed all the various sex hotels, wondered if she should've taken her dad up on his offer to spend the day with him. Cross snickered at the shifty glances she was shooting all the places and the people coming out of them. **_

_** 'Where the hell has this pervert taken me?' Nozomi asked, her inner voice panicking. **_

_** They kept walking for what seemed like forever until they rounded another corner, this time instead of sex hotels these were regular upscale hotels. Well, at least she didn't feel like she had to take off her stilettoes and run for her life until she got back to the order. Instead, some of her uneasiness quickly evaporated.**_

_** "Cross, where are we going?" Nozomi finally asked, well, asked again for the sixth time since they left the order. She was regretting dressing nice, and curing her father for rading her closet. She unconsciously looked down at her black lace skirt and cream button down blouse, she would've felt a lot more like herself had she been in a worn pair of her jeans and sneakers. If the pinkette didn't know any better, though, she would say dressing so classy made her look older than she really was. Which would explain why she wasn't getting the usual stares from passerby's when she was out and about with Cross. **_

_** "I told you, dearest, it's a surprise." The man chided, once again. **_

_** Nozomi groaned, then sighed, then groaned again, that time louder and more dramatically… then sighed some more. Cross just ignored her, leading the way casually. Eventually their pilgrimage came to an end, as she stared at the large elegant fountain in front of some high end five star hotel. Right next to the hotel were some small shops Cross knew she'd want to go see, across the way being an antique bookstore and floral shop. With his hand at the small of her back, Cross guided her through the doors and up to the front desk. **_

_** "I have reserved a suite, Cross Marian." He said to the much smaller man behind the front desk. The man visibly swallowed, intimidated by the red man's height, as he adjusted his glasses.**_

_** "Of course, sir." Said the clerk. "Here's your key, enjoy."**_

_** Cross took the key, gave the man a curt nod of his head, and led Nozomi over to the elevators. **_

_** "Cross…" Nozomi hissed as her anxiety finally kicked in. "What in the blazing hell are we doing here? A suite? Really?" She paced. **_

_** Cross rolled his eye, "Why yes, a suite. You are very observant." He said, sarcastically. **_

_** "Oh drop dead," Said Nozomi. "Cross, this is the most expensive side of town. I don't want you going bankrupt by trying to please me." She said, sincerely looking up into his handsome face. **_

_** "But dearest, are you not aware that you're worth every penny?" He asked, cupping her chin. **_

_** Nozomi smacked his hand away, gently, and looked away from him. "You shouldn't spend your money on me, I'm not worth it." She said softly, yet coolly. The pinkette turned her back to him, facing the doors. **_

_** Cross pulled her body into his arms from that angel, his face resting in the crook of her neck. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume, the aroma of her shampoo emitting off her hair. "Why do you insist on making me repeat myself? I said you are worth every penny, Nozomi." Cross said, his voice soft and husky. Nozomi shivered under the warmth of his breath, her ears growing red before anything else. She said nothing else until they got off the elevator, his hand taking hers as he led them to their suite. **_

_** Cross unlocked the door, pushing it open, and beckoned for the pinkette to enter first. Nozomi cautiously entered, half expecting something to pop out and grope her, but relaxed entirely as she took in how large and fancy the room was. Nozomi had only seen pictures of places like that in magazines, heard people talk about it when her aunt's coworkers came over after business trips. Never had she dreamed she'd be able to see a hotel room so extravagant in her lifetime, and Cross couldn't help but smile inwardly at her awe. **_

_** "Do you like it?" Cross asked, closing the door. **_

_** "I do, this is amazing!" She grinned cheekily. **_

_** Cross removed his hat, his boots following in suit before he sank down onto a nearby couch. He combed his fingers through thick red locks as he watched an awkward Nozomi fumble about, not sure what to do with herself. This was the pinkette's first real time alone, **__**truly**__** alone with Cross. Normally they were always surrounded by other exorcists or he was too busy with work to give her the attention he felt she needed. Now, it was just her, him, and a whole bunch of extra space. It was so quiet she could her herself thinking and that alone nearly sent her into a panic attack. She paced and then stopped, then went to look around before pacing again. Sure enough she was an odd one, but she was an awfully cute oddball and most importantly she was his. **_

_** "Nozomi, come sit down." Cross said. If she paced by him one more time he was going to lose it. Nozomi slinked onto the couch next to him, a small crack of space between them. **_

_** "Sorry… new places tend to make me nervous sometimes…" Nozomi grumbled, looking down at her hands. **_

_** "No need to apologize, dearest. Relax, this is our day off." Cross draped a large arm around her, pulling her close. "Your father said you could sing, that you used to sing with your mother all the time." Nozomi looked up at him, nodding but saying nothing. "Well, I'd like to hear that voice of yours." Nozomi's face flushed an unhealthy shade as she looked away from him, a reassuring squeeze of her shoulders urging her on. She was going to have a serious talk with her father once she got back to the order, that man had just dug his daughter's grave. **_

_**Nozomi inhaled deeply, "I never knew I lost you til I found you**_

_**And I never guesses how close you were to me**_

_**And now I wanna throw my arms around you**_

_**Tell a thousand tales that will astound you**_

_**Everything about you tells me this was meant to be, don't you see**_

_**I'm on your side, let's take this ride**_

_**Together we're facing the world, doing things nobody's done before**_

_**And the great divide doesn't seem so wide anymore**_

_** Cross marveled at the small piece of heaven that slipped passed her pink lips. "You are simply amazing, dearest." He praised as he stood, reaching out his hand for her to take. Once Nozomi, her face flushing more by the second, had been hoisted to her feet, Cross walked her to the bedroom. **_

_** The large bed was covered in pure white bedding, the smell of fresh sex hadn't yet tainted the air. Nozomi, in the few months she'd been with the general, wondered what sex with the man would be like. She had overheard conversations with girls whom had slept with the general, and they praised him for the beastly god he was behind the closed door. Just thinking about that left her discombobulated, having her stumble about her own two feet. Nozomi didn't have the stamina to keep up with such a… um… person. Cross caught her before she could eat carpet, standing her upright as he smirked down at her. **_

_** "I know you're not knew to this dearest, are you?" He asked, arching a brow. **_

_** "You sarcastic asshole," Nozomi grumbled as she shoved him away. **_

_** Cross chuckled as he removed his jacket, laying it on a random chair that had been against one of the bedroom walls. He called the pinkette to him by his finger, her tentative steps holding his gaze as she stopped and looked up at him ever so innocently. **_

_** "What is it general?" She asked, batting her long candy lashes. Nozomi knew how to work her general, knowing that this was the closest thing he'd ever get to her role playing… the man had his fetishes. **_

_** "Undress me," Cross firmly, yet sultrily demanded. **_

_** Nozomi, giving him yet another innocent look, complied with a sweet smile. She brought her hands up to his broad shoulders, her fingers shyly undoing the buttons to his shirt. **_

_** "Why are you here?" Cross asked quietly as Nozomi undressed him.**_

_** "What do you mean? To be with you of course." Nozomi said, huffing in annoyance. He chose now to ask her a ridiculous question, way to kill the mood. The puff of air that came from her lips moved the swooped bangs that covered her left eye. **_

_** "No, I mean why are you with me?" Cross clarified with a roll of his eye. His body completely relaxed under her feather light caresses, ghosting over his warming skin. **_

_** The pinkette paused for a moment, her large chocolate eyes studying his face before giving him a soft smile. The sort of soft smile that could melt a person from the inside out. Despite how odd the man thought her abnormally large eyes were, every time he looked into them he couldn't help but drown in all the emotions they held deep within. "That night at the gala is when I realized that you weren't an complete ass, that all that crap you loved to talk was just a big front to hide the real you." Cross gasped, the faintest of blushes gracing his well-defined cheeks. "The you on the inside, the inner Cross that hurts… and bleeds, the one that bares all his insecurities on his sleeves." Her voice grew to a soft whisper, her warm lips lightly touching the shell of his ear as she draped her arms around his strong neck. "That's the Cross I see, and that's the one I want."**_

_** In that moment Cross's entire world, all the walls he had worked so hard to build as a resort to keeping everyone out, fell down completely, and some tiny pink haired girl haired with large eyes walked in with ease. She saw clear through him as if he was an empty glass, saw straight into his very soul and took it into her loving hands. There was no hiding, no longer a use for pretending, because Nozomi would see through it all. **_

_** "Mimi…" Cross whispered, his eyes closing as he melted into her embrace. **_

_** "Another nickname?" Nozomi teased, her lips moving down to gingerly kiss his neck. **_

_** "Yes, but only I can call you that." He breathed, his groin growing harder at the sensation of her body against his own. **_

_** "Is that so?" Nozomi asked, her tiny nimble fingers sliding his open shirt off his broad shoulders. **_

_** Nozomi took a step back, unwinding her body from his, to see the body of her new found lover. Cross had an exceptional height advantage, almost like the heavens just wanted to mock her at making him so tall, and her so small. All his red hair hung down his bare back, his tight pectorals and perked pink nipples, his even tighter abdominals with the faint trail of red hair just below his belly button. His defined Adonis line, and muscular thighs and legs. His strong, buff arms that hung loosely at his sides, the rather large tint in his trousers that was just aching to be touched. Nozomi blushed a new shade of red, he was simply perfect. Almost too perfect, and despite all the inner battles he was raging with himself, he found enough peace to seek her out among all the girls that constantly threw themselves at him. Cross had found value in her when she least expected it, the one who honestly couldn't stand him. Seeing her face go from bashful t a frown, Cross stepped up to her, brushing hair off her shoulders. **_

_** "Why are you frowning? Keep frowning and scowling and you'll have wrinkles before you're twenty." Cross stated, his large fingers working at the buttons of her blouse. **_

_** "Why did you pick me? I mean I'm not the nicest to you at times, and you're risking your job… I've got so much emotional baggage I don't even know what to do with it all, and I'm all scarred, and…-" Her rumblings were cut short by a searing kiss, his heated lips determined to devour all her doubtful words. **_

_** "I don't care," The man murmured, his lips only millimeters from her own. "I want you and everything that comes with you." **_

_** Her large dark eyes swelled with all the more emotion as he continued to undo the small buttons until finally her blouse fell open. His large, smooth palms glided the silk item off her thin shoulders, admiring all the assets the pinkette had been blessed with. She was simply beautiful, from the top of her pink head to the soles of her little feet. Nozomi's face flushed under his intense stare, and she found herself shifting uncomfortably. Needing to keep herself moving, she proceeded to remove her skirt and leggings until she stood in nothing but her bra and panties. Seeing her body now, so scandalously clad, made his member twitch violently in his pants. **_

_** "You gonna keep standing there or are you going to take off your pants?" Asked Nozomi, unclasping her bra. Her breasts happily bounced into his view, and Cross (being ever so addicted to women, the pinkette more so than anyone) nearly had an aneurism and died right there on the spot. **_

_** Cross's hands went to his belt, undoing it and his pants in one movement. He relieved his thick shaft, its head bulbous and dripping as he released a groan. Nozomi, seeming his inhumane size Eked and took a step back. **_

_** "My god…" She blushed, her eyes drifting back up to his. **_

_** "What, dearest?" Cross asked, his voce in small gasps as he stroked himself slowly, his precum slicking his length. **_

_** Nozomi's face grew even paler, what had she honestly gotten herself into?**_

* * *

_**A/N: um yeah... connected to the hotel's wifi... XD**_


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Alrighty, here's Dallas Chapter #2: written back at the hotel. My mom's surgery went well, longer than expected, but well in the end. We got up late, left the hotel at 8:30, made it to the hospital by 9:30… didn't leave until eight that night. Her surgery was scheduled for 11:30, they didn't come get my nervous butt until five to tell me that she was alright. I saw her surgeron like ten minutes before they came and got me walking casually by on his phone. Walked clean the hell on by and didn't say a thing. It took all my power to keep from jumping up and running up to him like "DUDE! WHERE THE HELL IS MY MAMA?!" But everything went swell, she says thanks for all the prayers and good thoughts! Then she wondered what else I had been talking about on here… anyways, here's another chappie and thanks again for reading. Please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 22**

_ Nozomi watched in disgust as the general and a blonde counterpart stumbled out of a town brothel, drunk off his ass and laughing.. and talking so loud the whole block could hear him. She had spent the last hour searching high and low, wondering where the hell he had suddenly run off to with Lenalee and wondering what she would tell the order just in case she didn't find him. _

_ "Hey! Dearest! Fancy seeing you here." Said Cross as he spotted the glaring pinkette making her way quickly to him, the blonde on his arm hugging him close. _

_ "Ya don't say," Nozomi said. _

_ "General Cross, we need to get back to the hotel… alone." She said, looking at the busty blonde on his arm. She gave the younger pinkette a nasty glare but said nothing, giggling annoyingly as a large hand came around to grope her ass. Nozomi was mortified, for someone of such a high status acting like some lowlife barhop. _

_ This was Nozomi's first mission and not only was she responsible for locating the innocence they were after, but apparently for making sure General Cross didn't kill himself… or knock someone up. This was far from what she signed up for, no wonder her mother sent her away after her passing and her father protested so greatly against her joining… this was hell! _

_ "Oh dearest, the party hasn't even started yet. In fact, how about you join me? I've been dying to pound that sweet little ass of yours for weeks now." Cross growled, giving the shorter woman a look no woman could resist… no one but her, at least. _

_ Nozomi's face blushed an unhealthy shade of red, almost looked as if her puffy cheeks were going to explode they were so bright. 'This man…' Her thoughts fumed as she shoved the blonde aside, smacking the hell out of the general's face. _

_ Cross was taken aback by the sudden sharp contact of her hand and his face, and he looked down at the snarling pink kitten with a skeptical look._

_ "The next time you call me 'dearest', I'm knocking your teeth out! Now if you don't get your ass back to that hotel, without this Barbie doll wannabe, I am going to drag your retarded ass back there drunk and screaming! Now move!" Nozomi demanded._

* * *

Nozomi was asleep when Cross finally decided to return to their quarters. He was a bit surprised to walk in and not see his wife stuffing her face with another rather large tub of food, watching some mindless television yaoi show or shuffling things around in the nursery. But instead the curtains were drawn, the room was cold (she tended to get extremely hot during the night) and dark, and she was asleep… or so he thought. Nozomi laid with her back facing the doorway, her head buried into the softness of her pillow as her eyes glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was well past midnight, the gala only lasted a few hours and had started at seven… so where had he been those extra two hours? Why wasn't he waking her up to pelt her with questions of his branching worry? To ask if she was out of the large supply of goodies he had brought up for her. Nozomi's chest suddenly felt heavy at all the irrational things that poured from her thoughts. No, Cross was a good man… a faithful man… He was an idiot at times, yes, and completely irrational a good majority, but he wasn't a cheater… not with her. Cross worshiped the ground she walked on, there was just simply no way.

So there she lay, quiet and still, as her thoughts pelted her with things that left her wanting to scream all the all the air from her lungs. But she wasn't the only Marian raging a nuclear war with themselves, Cross was just as distraught. He silently removed his jacket and tie, his expression blank, as he tried to wrap his mind around what exactly had just happened.

Oka had asked to share a dance with him, promising him that it would be just one and that she simply adored the song (some catchy tune he could care less about) they were playing, and had reluctantly agreed. He had still been reeling from the electric shock that was sent through him by the slightest of touches from the chilly female, so wasn't all too keen on having to be touched by her once again… it was really annoying and the general was already too agitated for his own good. Cross was a man of warmth, and Oka had not a warm spot on her. So he was pulled out onto where the others were "dancing" (more like dry humping… to be at a place so sacred and respected, those kids were awfully…erm…unholy), her hands quickly going to bring his arms around her waist.

Oka was much taller than Nozomi, topping her right at the general's chest. The blonde swayed her hips directly against his, her rear directly against his groin as she moved to the beat. The sensation drove him wild, and as a reaction pulled her closer by her thin hips. Oka couldn't help but smile at the gesture… and at the growing arousal she was stirring up in the man. Cross hadn't had a woman's touch in months, so long he had almost forgotten what a woman's sweet haven felt like… _**almost**_.

And so they danced, and Cross grew harder, and they danced some more… and he grew more harder. Oka was as giddy as a school girl, getting just the reaction out of the man that she's been waiting for. Just the slightest of bounces from her barely covered breasts had Cross wanting to screw her senseless right there on the dance floor. By now he obviously wasn't thinking straight, and he clearly wasn't using the head on his shoulders. Cross was being pumped full of testosterone and couldn't process a single coherent thought. Normally, under normal circumstances, Cross was a pretty level headed man especially when it came down to his marriage and Nozomi. But Oka was like a honey blonde siren, and she had the general completely hooked under her spell.

Sensing Cross and his rather obvious discomfort, Oka looped her arm under his and led him away to someplace more… private. The rest of what happened was a blur of lust, testosterone, and Chardonnay. In a hazy fit, Cross could make out the pert breasts of the blonde bouncing on top of his hard cock, riding the hell out of his member as her loud moans were drowned out by the loud music.

No matter how hard Cross scrubbed himself in the shower, the filth just wouldn't remove itself. He climbed into the bed next to Nozomi, his bare back to her as he tried to settle enough to sleep. He tensed as he felt a warm, small hand on his shoulder, brushing back his damp tresses.

"Cross," Nozomi's soft voice asked.

"Nozomi I'm tired, what do you need?" Cross asked, his voice more rough than he intended.

Nozomi drew her hand away, "I wanted to know if you were alright… I didn't mean to bother you." She laid back down on her side of the bed, her raging hormones threatening to either make her cry for him being so insensitive, or yell for him being a rude asshole. Unable to make up her mind, the pinkette just laid there with her hands resting on her belly. And weither it was her mind or just the connection she had with her children already, but the babies felt their mother's distress and one of them… if not all three, rested their hands against their mother's palms. Nozomi smiled at this, and the instant the warmth that radiated in her belly told her that they were smiling too. No matter what happened, good or bad, between her and Cross, Nozomi had three little lives she was responsible for. And just like her mother had before she died, Nozomi was going to do whatever it was in her power to make sure they felt loved and wanted, that they had whatever they wanted as well as what the needed.

"Nozomi, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you." Cross sighed, rolling over to face her. He could make out her swollen stomach if nothing else in their dark bedroom, and rested his hand on top of it.

"It's fine…" Was his wife's short reply.

"Are you alright? Are the babies alright?" He asked, his voice softer than it just had been but still contained gruffness.

"Yeah… we're fine… good night Cross." Nozomi whispered, removing his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy! Please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 23**

Nozomi, as round as round could get, was up long before her husband and shuffling quietly around as she worked on the nursery. The yellow painted room already bore three cradles, two blue and one pink, and an abundance of stuffed animals Lenalee insisted on giving the unborn babies. The dark haired girl got great joy in helping her friend out in preparing for the arrival of the order's newest members. Nozomi had settled on unpacking the various bags of baby clothes many of the exorcists had dropped off, unaware that her husband and woken up and was leaning in the doorway… _**naked.**_

"You've been busy," Cross suddenly said. His booming voice caused his wife to jump, the small dress she had been folding falling from her hands.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Nozomi sighed, going back to the piles upon piles of little clothes.

"Sorry… I couldn't resist." He grinned. "Why are you up so early? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shouldn't you? You got in pretty late last night." Nozomi countered, not even bothering to look at him. Cross shifted uncomfortably at this, one of his large hands going to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well Komui said for you to rest," Cross said eventually. "How are you feeling?" He watched as Nozomi struggled to stand, her ankles swollen and she hobbled around like a fat penguin.

"Like I can no longer see my feet, I'm running to the bathroom every ten minutes because I feel like Rochelle-Marie has permanently moved herself onto my bladder… and on top of that, Lenalee and Allen won't stop buying things for the babies. If I see another stuffed koala or sloth, I'm going to snap shits." Replied Nozomi. She stopped to look at her husband, giving him a reprehending glare as she folded her arms. "Where the hell are your clothes?" She asked.

"Not on, obviously." Snickered Cross, ignoring the glare his wife was giving him.

"Cross… what are you hiding from me? Are you sure you're alright?"

There it was, that thing about Nozomi that Cross could never figure out. All these years, and she has no problem seeing right through him. No matter how well he convinced himself that nothing was wrong, Nozomi knew it was all a lie and was there to help. He felt his heart sink as he thought back to last night's events, and knew that if he told her she would get so worked up she'd go into (pre) pre termed labor… and he couldn't have that for obvious reasons.

"I'm fine… really, it's nothing I can't handle." He gave her a smirk for reassurance. If he could play things smoothly, at least until the babies got there, that would be for the best.

"… if you say so, but I'm here for you… I love you." She said, offering him a sweet smile. Nozomi moved over to him, pulling her down by his hair into a passionate kiss. Her touch, from her lips to her hands, filled him with a warmth that engulfed his entire body.

"I love you too," Cross whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears. Nozomi's candy locks were now hanging passed her collar bones in light curls, creating a pink halo around her puffy face.

"Oka!" Her friend, Emmy, scolded as she slipped into the girl's room. Oka had been in the process of dressing when her friend let herself in, and the blonde offered her a welcoming smile.

"Emmy, good morning." Oka said coolly.

"What the hell did you do?" Emmy demanded, her arms tightly folded at her chest. Oka turned to face her, not even bothering to conceal the trail of hickies covering her snow pale skin.

"What ever do you mean?" Oka asked, innocently, her thing lips curving into a smile.

"I… and some of the others, saw you leaving with General Cross last night. Oka, please tell me you didn't." Emmy said, her blue eyes pleading. She and Kanda had been right in the middle of dancing when the girl noticed the blonde dragging their general away from the gala.

"Well," Oka purred. "Let's just say that that man lives up to his rep." The blonde chuckled silkily at her friend's blanching face. "Oh come now, Emmy. I told you this was just bound to happen, and trust me… it was well worth the wait."

"But that doesn't make it right, Oka! He's married! He's about to be a father for heaven's sake! What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmy scolded, her normally timid voice rising. Oka just looked at her friend with a very uninterested glance, going back to putting on her clothes.

"I told you Emmy, I get who I want. Cross is mine now… you and everyone else should just get the hell over it." Oka said, her lips still carved into a smile.

Tension between the two girls were obvious as they arrived to the training yard, and tension between the blonde and the general was so great it was like a whole 'nother person in the room. She smiled at him, while Cross refused to acknowledge her. He conducted training as if nothing was wrong, barking orders at the partied out teens, then belittling them as they failed to step up their game. All the while he thought about what he should do about he was going to do about his late night rendezvous with Oka. Being in denial and pretending it never happened wasn't hurting anyone as of yet but himself, and the last person he wanted to tell right now was Nozomi. She was just so fragile, he didn't want to cause her any stress. Because stress on Nozomi meant stress on the babies as well... but he knew he'd have to tell her eventually.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks for such amazing reviews! I'm so glad to know that you guys have taken to this so much, it's a pleasure to be writing it! Here's another chapter, I have nothing to do here really while at the hotel so I'm just typing away! Please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 24**

_** "Nozomi, you have got to get out of the house." Anya Whittaker, Nozomi's aunt, scolded as she calmly trotted into the teen's room. The pinkette had been lounging across her bed when the older pinkette had strolled in like a hurricane after work. She was always pestering the girl to go out and enjoy her youth, but much like her late mother, Nozomi preferred to stay inside and read. At the rate she was going, Mrs. Whittaker was convinced her niece was going to end up a bitter old woman with far too many cats for her own good if she didn't get out and get enough fresh air. **_

_** "Auntie, it's hot." Nozomi meekly protested. "I've got far too much hair to be trying to 'enjoy the heat'... ain't nobody got time for that." **_

_**The older woman narrowed her eyes to her niece and her air quotes, "Fine… stay inside the rest of your life… stay inside tomorrow while strange men march around. Who knows, one of them may even try to sniff your underwear." The woman shrugged.**_

_**Nozomi looked up at this, "What strange men?" She asked. It was like Nozomi had a boy allergy, every time she got around someone of the opposite sex, they automatically pissed her off. Her brows would furrow, her face would twist into a scowl, and she could smell the stench of dominance and blood in the air. When she confronted her aunt about this a few years ago, the older pinkette had just called her a weirdo and said it was puberty. **_

"_**I'm doing some remodeling to the kitchen cabinets tomorrow, you know how your uncle hates for things to be when he gets home from his business trips." She sighed. The man suffered from sever OCD and considering Nozomi accidently broke off a cabinet door doing lord knows what, her aunt had to get them all fixed before the man returned and had a heart attack. **_

_**Nozomi considered her options, go out into the heat and burn or stay inside and protect her underwear. "Nah… I'll stay and protect my underwear." She said, opening her book back to the page where she left off. Her aunt sighed, she had the same issues with her sister when they were growing up. Anya left the teen alone to read in the world of her room, going back to preparing another 'masterpiece' she was going to call dinner. **_

_**Nozomi's aunt wasn't the best cook, and Nozomi did her best to fix up the meals so they would be at least somewhat edible… but there were some things that not even miracles could fix. A chill shot down her spine just thinking about it. **_

_**It was early the next morning when Nozomi was rudely awakened by a loud crash and the sound of multiple power drills. She fell from her bed, completely convinced the world was about to end and she had no lifetime supply of marshmallows to survive… then she remember she was unfortunately awake, feeling her body to make sure she still had all her pieces before bolting downstairs to the people causing all the racket. **_

"_**Do you bastards not know what time it is? Have you lost your damn minds?!" Nozomi screamed, causing all commotion to come to an abrupt stop. All eyes fell on the grumpy looking teen standing in the doorway who had obviously just woken up. All her pink hair hung in a frizzy braid over her shoulder, one sock was perfectly fine while the other was completely askew, and her sleep shirt hung lazily off her cream shoulders. Her large chocolate eyes narrowed to a glare as one of the workers, a tall man with unruly dark wavy hair approached her. He extended a hand for to shake which made her scowl even harder at him. **_

_**He cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm sorry to wake you , ma'am. We didn't know you were upstairs sleeping." He said, his voice as smooth as silk. He was much taller than her, then again who wasn't, and she could make out his very muscular structure under his tight white shirt. It was dingy from the construction, his jeans had holes in them, and his boots were caked in mud. **_

"_**Who the hell are you?" Nozomi asked, wondering just who in the world were these people in her aunt's house. **_

"_**Tyki Mikk," He said with a grin. "And you are?"**_

"_**None of your damn business!" Nozomi snapped.**_

_**Tyki scratched the back of his head uneasily, the woman who hired him had spoken to him and his friends about some young… mean girl they were most likely going to run into… this had to be her. **_

"_**Well… none of your damn business', it's nice to meet you. Look, it shouldn't take us too long to fix up the cabinets. So we'll be out of your hair in no time." He said reassuringly. **_

"_**Uh huh," Nozomi folded her arms. "Where are your world permits? I want to make sure you don't steal anything, and know who to report just in case you try to sniff my underwear." She said, holding out her hand. **_

"_**Um… we work under the table… your aunt hired us after seeing some of our handy work." Tyki explained. He felt as if he was being interrogated by a policeman the way the little pinkette was scrutinizing him.**_

_**Nozomi didn't seem pleased with this answer. "Well let me go change, I want to keep my eyes on you so don't move." She said. **_

_**Nozomi quickly returned to her room, throwing on a worn pair of shorts, combing out her hair to make it at least somewhat presentable, and brushing her teeth before going back downstairs to supervise the men in her kitchen. And as she had commanded, they hadn't moved an inch since she left. And the one known as Tyki, was leaning casually against the open back door smoking. His glasses were propped up on his head as he turned, he had easily heard her stomping back down the stairs. Nozomi stopped, a blush creeping up into her cheeks as his dark eyes locked with hers. **_

"_**Don't you smoke in my house!" Snapped Nozomi. She couldn't help but wonder why he wore such ridiculous glasses if he was so handsome. **_

_**Tyki offered her a friendly grin, "Sorry… so, cann we get back to work now?" He asked, stubbing out the rest of his cigarette. **_

"_**I guess so…" The pinkette grumbled, dropping into a chair at the table. **_

_**Tyki signaled for his friends to pick up where they left off, and so they did without another word. Nozomi watched them for some time before growing hungry. So she got up and made herself some breakfast, and feeling as if her aunt would scold the hell out of her for being such a rude host, she offered the workers some as well. They all ate in silence, Nozomi occupied herself with a book to avoid any conversation with Tyki and his horrid glasses. And for the most part her plan worked out perfectly… until he realized it was a history book on Vivaldi and his many works. **_

"_**So you like that composer?" Tyki asked, much to her dismay. **_

_**Nozomi tried ignoring him… but felt his eyes staring holes through her forehead behind his glasses. "I do.." She sighed eventually. **_

"_**Do you play any instruments?" He asked. **_

"_**Violin…" She said.**_

_**Tyki nodded, studying the pink haired girl behind the overly thick book. Her brows were furrowed as she tried hard not to look over the book at him, and this caused him to smirk despite himself. "So you live with your aunt?" He asked.**_

"_**Is this twenty questions? Why do you want to know so much?" Nozomi snapped, slamming her book down.**_

_**This startled Tyki for a moment and he just grinned at her friendly, warm grin as he adjusted his glasses. **_

'_**What the hell is with this guy?' Nozomi wondered to herself, his grinning and friendly aura making her all the more outraged. **_

"_**Just curious about you," He shrugged coolly. "Just curious as to why you're living with your aunt instead of your parents… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." **_

"_**My mother was killed fighting akuma when I was seven, so my father sent me to live here with my aunt and uncle shortly after. I love sloths and books, I know how to break all two hundred and six bones in the adult human body, yes this is my natural hair color, and if you sniff my underwear I'll cut you. There, now eat and get back to work." **_

_**The kitchen fell quiet as Nozomi settled back into her chair, all eyes on her as she calmly picked up her book to finish reading. Tyki and his band of misfits finished their work on the kitchen in record timing, just in time for her aunt's arrival. And every free chance he got, the dark haired man always found his gaze drifting over to the young girl. There was just something about her, something that made her stand out among the rest. **_

"_**Oh, Mr. Mikk! I just love these! My husband has always been such a fan of mahogany. He's going to love these, thank you so much." The older woman smiled as she entered the kitchen. The woman was far from traditional, wearing a multiple piece cream suit and pumps and carrying a pink leather briefcase. She ran her hands over the finely polished cabinets, offering the group another smile. "Great work, you guys." She praised. **_

"_**If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the other cabinets? As we were taking them down I noticed they seemed perfectly fine except for maybe one of them." Asked Tyki.**_

"_**That happened," Her aunt pointed directly at her with no shame at all. **_

_**Tyki arched a brow at this, and even allowed a little snicker to slip past his lips. **_

"_**Not even she knows what happened…" The older woman sighed.**_

Tyki opened his eyes, sitting up as he waited for the rest of him to catch up with his mind. He smiled softly at the nostalgia that was now consuming his everyday life. Every free time he had, even his dreams, were filled with memories of his past with Nozomi. Other than their personal moments, Tyki cherished the memory of their first meeting the most. That day his whole life changed, the pink haired girl had become the most important person in his life, never did he want to cause her any harm, always wanted to be there for her whenever she needed someone. He swung his legs off the edge of his bed, letting them hang there for a moment before getting up to dress properly.

"Ty-ki, where are you going?" Road asked as she let herself into the man's room. Tyki glanced at the girl nonchalantly over his shoulder, and for a moment said nothing. Road sighed at this, no one (except maybe the earl) had no idea what the hell had the third Noah in such an emotional funk. Her Tyki was normally relaxed, and collected, and always eager to please her. She had no idea who this look-alike was, and wondered where did this emotional screwed up Tyki did with the real one.

"I'm going to see someone," He said, adjusting his gloves upon his hands before disappearing into the night.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm just so happy with all the reviews! I love how you guys are loving this story and all its characters… some more than others. Lol. Don't let all the angsty drama get to you, I will always try to throw something in there funny to lighten the load. Thank you for reading, and reviews are much appreciated! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 25**

_**"What in all hell are you doing here?!" Nozomi asked as she opened her window, staring right into Tyki's handsome face. She had been trying, and failing epically at getting some rest, but she just couldn't do it. Her mind was all over the place and her current letter from her father wasn't helping at all. She hadn't seen the dark haired man since his last assignment at the house next door, if she didn't count the horrific event at the park when she was on the swings… which she wasn't.**_

_**Nozomi had been on the break of tears as she read and re-read her father's letter, clutching the new batch of pictures he'd sent her to her chest. It was a midafternoon hour so there was no one at the park but her and all her raging emotions. A few large tears had escaped her eyes, landing on her cotton skirt as she struggled to dry her face before more decided to fall. It was then when Tyki randomly showed up, like he tended to do nowadays, demanding to know if she was alright and if she wanted his company so she wouldn't have to deal with whatever it was making her so upset alone. Nozomi had scolded him for prying, telling him to get lost before she reported him for harassment. **_

"_**Gonna let me in?" Tyki asked through a grin.**_

"…_**No." Said Nozomi.**_

"_**But it's raining…" Nozomi took in his already wet clothes, stepping aside so he could enter while she went to get him a towel to dry off. Tyki climbed into the girl's most scared space, and instantly became overwhelmed by all the books she had. There were piles upon piles of books, and pictures, and even a few tattered stuffed animals here and there.**_

"_**Here…" Nozomi said as she tossed him a plush white towel. "Now why are you here? Do you not know how late it is? And why the fuck didn't you use the front door?" She scolded, her arms folding. **_

"_**I had to see you," Tyki said as he toweled his hair. **_

"_**Had to see me? Are you drunk? Why are you really here?" She asked again.**_

"_**That's the reason, I'm not some sick perv hell bent on sniffing your panties." Tyki huffed in annoyance, the girl was just filled with conspiracies. "After seeing you crying earlier I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said, truthfully. **_

_**Nozomi scoffed at this, her cheeks flushing. "I wasn't crying!" She all but yelled. "I just had something really big in my eyes and it was making them irritated!" **_

"_**I see… anyways, why were you crying?" Tyki asked as he removed his shirt and boots, lounging casually in the chair at the desk that occupied a whole wall of her room. **_

_**An awkward silence filled the room as she stared at the man horrified, wondering why the hell was he half naked in her room when her aunt and uncle were asleep down the hall and could easily wake up and walk in on them. **_

"… _**it's like you're naked in my room… it's weird." Said Nozomi. Tyki just looked at her, waiting patiently for his answer. Nozomi sighed, dropping down onto her bed with a bounce. "I got another letter from my dad today." She finally said. Tyki remainded silent, his dark eyes fixed on her as he urged her on with his silence. "He has limited communication with me since he's still within the order… but his letters are always so heart filled. He talks about how I was when I was little, and how much he misses and wants to see me… and about his missions. He sent me some recent pictures of himself, since my last letter to him contained pictures from my last recital." Nozomi reached over and picked up the new pile of photos of her father that have yet to be framed. **_

_**All around her room were pictures of the older dark haired man, some of them were of him and another pink haired woman that looked younger, but much like her aunt. **_

"_**His name is Suman, and he's an exorcist." Said the pinkette. **_

"_**Wow.. you know, I don't see much of him in you." Tyki examined the picture closely than compared it to the girl's young face. If anything she resembled the women of the family, just her hair alone, almost too perfectly. The only thing she could've gotten from her father were his dark eyes, seeing as though her mother and aunt had large ocean blue eyes brimmed with long pink lashes. **_

"_**Yeah…" Nozomi mumbled with a nod. **_

"_**Look Nozomi… I haven't known you for long, but I know enough about you to know that I want to be with you… and I know that I never want to see you crying again or unhappy." Said Tyki, his gruff voice sincere. **_

_**Nozomi blushed madly at this, not only was he half naked in her room, but he was also confessing his affections to her too? Had he finally gone insane? Or was there something in his water? **_

"_**You… you just can tra-la-la your ass in here blabbering about how you feel and junk! How about what I'm feeling, you weirdo?" Nozomi said, jumping to her feet. **_

"_**Well, how do you feel?" Asked Tyki, tilting his head to the side. His wet locks shifting to a dark halo around his handsome face. **_

"_**I… um…" Nozomi fumbled, she hadn't been expecting him to actually question her. Now her mind, as well as the rest of her, was at a loss of what the hell to do.**_

_**Tyki grinned at this, how cute she was just standing there all clueless. "Well, for argument sake, we'll say you like me too."**_

* * *

Nozomi had been asleep, peacefully at first, before the babies decided it was time to party. Feeling the restlessness in her belly, Nozomi got up to walk around as much as she didn't want to. It was getting harder for her to move around, the babies pressed themselves up against any and everything, and they even made it hard for her to breath now. She had had such a hard time getting to sleep, and when she finally met the sweet release of sleep she thanked the gods… just to be awakened by her little ones shifting her intestines around a few hours later. At least walking was a good way to help them settle down, at least help the boys settle down. Nozomi had a feeling her daughter was quite content snug against her bladder. So the pinkette quietly left the room so that she wouldn't disturb her sleeping husband. Cross had been so stressed these past few days, and more on edge than normal. Nozomi would feel horrible interrupting his first real night of sleep in days. She hobbled along the dark corridors of the order alone, finally coming to a steady stop when she came to the door that led out to the courtyard.

Nozomi inhaled deeply as the cool night air ruffled her tresses, she hadn't been outside in so long she had forgotten what everything outside (trees, the sky, etc.) looked like. Her life had revolved around her bed, constant snacking, and setting up the nursery. If Cross woke up and saw her gone, he'd go completely bonkers… but since he was so distracted by something, she doubted he even cared anymore. Nozomi motioned over to a nearby bench, sitting down with some difficulty as she looked up into the dark night sky, calmly stroking her belly.

" 'Omi…" A cool voice called, carried on the gentleness of the breeze.

Nozomi looked up, her eyes wide as a figure emerged from the distant shadows. Tyki's umber skin seemingly glowed under the bright moon light, his golden eyes glistened just as the stars did, making him all the more dangerously handsome. "Tyki…" The pinkette breathed, frozen in place. It wasn't like she could move quickly if she wanted to, but her body language instantly became defensive and protective of her unborn.

Tyki took in the sight of his inflated ex-lover, and couldn't help but smile. Round as all hell and pregnant, Nozomi was still easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "You're looking rather _**big**_ there days." He teased, nodding towards her belly. "Are those mine?"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Nozomi, her mother lion jeans on and ready to go. She knew, first hand, what the Noah was capable of and was willing to do what she had to to keep her babies safe.

"I missed you 'Omi… I haven't seen you outside the order in months, I thought you had gotten hurt." He confessed.

Nozomi scoffed at this, her eyes giving an annoyed roll. "You _**missed**_ me… that's funny. Why are you _**really**_ here, Tyki?" She asked.

"Nozomi… I still love you, you know that don't you?"

"_**Love?**_ Tyki, you said you'd _**never**_ do anything to hurt me… and like an idiot I believed you." The swollen pinkette slowly stood, her dark eyes shining with hurt as her gaze locked with his. Tyki had been her first love, her first everything, and had become the second most important man in her life next to her dad. She trusted him with her life, just to have him behave in such a barbaric way left a foul taste in her mouth.

Tyki stepped closer to her, his gloved hand caressing her cheek, and much to her surprise she didn't pull away. "Nozomi you're right… I said I would never do anything to hurt you, or force you to do anything you didn't want to do… but did I _**hurt**_ you? Did I do something you _**didn't**_ want? You and I _**both**_ know that if you didn't want it to happen, if you truly wanted me to stop.. _**you would've made me**_, paralysis or not." He said, softly yet bluntly.

Nozomi's cheeks grew hot quickly and she felt her heart sink at the truth in his words. No matter how much she denied it, there was always going to be a part of her that belonged to Tyki, that would always love and long for him, and there was just no getting rid of their past or the feelings they shared. Tyki placed a soft kiss on her temples, brushing her bangs to the side.

"You're still so beautiful… and far too trusting…" He murmured, his golden stare pulling her further into his orbit. There was a certain warmth the man had always carried, and he never failed to draw the pinkette in like a moth to a flame.

"I know…" Nozomi sighed looking down. Her aunt would flip tables if she saw how weak the younger pinkette had become over the years.

"No 'Omi, you don't know… Cross doesn't deserve you."

Nozomi moved away from him, taking her seat back on the bench. "Please… don't start with that again, Tyki. I'm pregnant with his kids for heaven's sake." She said.

"Yeah? Did you know that perfect husband of yours has cheated on you?"

Nozomi's face blanched at this, and she shook her head violently. "No… I don't believe you, Cross would never cheat. And not on _**me**_ of all people. He'll do a lot of fucked up stuff, but he's not a _**cheater**_." She said, weakly.

Tyki combed a hand through thick waves, "I wish it were true, and that's why I'm here. Leave with me 'Omi, you had the world when we were together, and you know you'd have it again if you just left with me. Let me take you away from this place, its _**pain**_, and let me make you _**happy**_ again."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Alright, your fangirl is back and ready to write! I went on a anime binge and yeah… but I'm back home now and my mom is doing better! *throws confetti* As always, thank you to those who reviewed, I love reading them. And it makes me so happy to see that you're taking to the story so well, means I'm doing something right! Thank you for ready, and you know reviews are much appreciated! XOXOX

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 26**

_**Cross watched in horror, his heart thundering within his rib cage, as he watched Komui and the head nurse wheel Nozomi away the operating room, her fate as well as the fate of his children unknown, as he watched them disappear into a pure white room. Nozomi's panicked cries could still be heard long after she could no longer be seen, the sound ripping at the man's eardrums as he pressed his back to the wall, his head bowed in a silent prayer. Cross had reached his rock bottom, and because of it he was threatening to pull his wife and children down with him. Nozomi's health had crumbled completely right before him, and if she, or their children didn't make it… it would be all his fault.**_

* * *

_**Earlier that evening...**_

Nozomi had officially reached that point in her life where she no longer had anymore fucks to give. The pinkette was overwhelmed; always being monitored by Komui and his specialists, or her husband whenever he was around and willing to leave the recesses of his mind to give her at least a fraction of the attention she normally got, or it was just her paranoia of something going wrong wreaking havoc on her mind that it left her exhausted. Not only were her babies due in a few months, but she also now had Tyki to deal with and the offer he had given to her a few weeks ago. It was still weighing heavily on her thoughts, and Cross' behavior left more than enough question in her mind as to what was he dealing with and what wasn't he telling her. She trusted her husband, she loved him, but at the same time there was something deeply troubling the man. Nozomi pushed all the negative thoughts from her head, Cross loved her, he wouldn't work so hard to get her just to throw it all away right? So his recent distantness for the past month was due to stress, this pregnancy had to be hard on him too right? Constantly worrying if sometime during the night his wife was going to wake up, soaked in her own blood because her body just couldn't support their babies anymore. Or that whenever Komui was ready for her to deliver, she or his kids wouldn't survive the birth. At any moment he could lose the only real family he has, so yes, that was more than enough to leave the man walking on egg shells.

On her husband's good days, when his mood was enough for her to tolerate, Cross glued himself back to his wife's side, and considering it was a hassle just for her to stand now, Nozomi wasn't complaining. And when he wasn't around, and the pinkette was left in the care of her friends, the general found the time to call to make sure she was still ok and he hadn't yet became a father.

Nozomi had just settled down into the overly large arm chair that was house in their sitting area, finally able to take a moment to herself and breath, when a sudden knock came to the door, puling her swollen body right back up. When she opened it, her father's handsomely smiling face beamed brightly back at her. Suman was shining so brightly she almost had to shield her eyes. He smiled broadly, offering his daughter a hug and her belly a rub.

"You're just a beautiful as your mother was," The man gushed. "How are my grandchildren? Doing well I hope?"

Nozomi motioned for him to quickly enter, she could no longer stand for long periods of time… she was just that big now. "They're doing fine, still snug and healthy, they still ave a bit of partying to go before they're here." Grinned the pinkette, slowly sitting back down. "How are you papa? Do you want some tea? Klaud brewed some before she left." She said, gesturing towards the small tea set arranged upon the small bar.

"I'm swell, 'Zomi. I just wanted to see you… feels like I haven't seen you in ages since you've been confined to your room."

"Papa… I just seen you two days ago… is there something wrong? What aren't you telling me?" She asked, scrutinizing the man with her large dark eyes.

Suman tsked at the girl, waving an accusing finger in her face. "Just like your mother, always assuming something!" He chided.

"So nothing is wrong?"

"….."

"…"

"…. I never said that…" He grumbled, his dark hair shifted with the rest of him as he settled into his seat.

"So what's exactly wrong, papa?" Asked Nozomi, again.

"I'm leaving for London in a couple of weeks for a mission." Suman said eventually, his gaze avoiding his daughter's.

Nozomi had always felt jinxed when it came down to going to England, let alone London, considering that's where her mother had her last mission, the one that claimed her life. And every time she was unfortunately dragged to the city, she always had this horrible pit in her gut that something terrible was going to befall her. The same went for her father. He wasn't young anymore, and although his looks contradicted his age, the fact was that the man just couldn't do all he used to. That alone worried Nozomi to no end.

"So soon?" Asked the pinkette worriedly. Missions, especially the recent ones, took more than the normal estimated time to complete. Instead of him being gone for a couple of weeks max, Suman could be gone for so long the babies would already be born by the time he returned. Nozomi at least wanted her father to be there for the birth of her children.

"Yes… I offered to take this one, because once those cuties get here I'm not going to want to leave them." Beamed her father, giving her belly a few more rubs.

Nozomi smiled at the man's eagerness, he seemed to be more excited than her own husband was. "Papa… can I ask you something?" The tone of her voice was enough to have Suman look at her with worry in his dark eyes.

"Anything," He replied.

"If someone close to you accused mama of cheating… would you believe them?" She asked.

Suman grew silent for a moment to collect his thoughts. "As I have told you before, Nozomi, you don't come from a family of divorces. We work through our problems, no matter what they are. Your mother and I felt as if the world was out to get us, always one thing after another, but at the same time, it wasn't about us anymore… but about _**you**_. Our job as your parents was to always provide you with what you needed, and that was a good a stable environment that the _**both**_ of us contributed to." Suman explained deeply.

"…And if someone offered to take you away from the order?" She asked softly.

Suman studied his daughter's distant expression, and saw the battle she was raging with herself and her emotions deep within her eyes. As her father, of course he wanted to help her, never did he want to see his child suffer so. But at the same time, Nozomi was a woman and now a mother herself, this was something she had to do alone… without his help.

"Nozomi, you're a mother now… you have to figure out your problems on your own for the sake of your children, and what's best for them… but no matter what you decide to do, I'll support you." He said, giving the back of her hands a kiss. Suman gave his daughter a kind smile,, he knew she loved her husband. Nozomi was constantly defending the brute, and he was the father of his first grandchildren, but even he knew there was something deeply troubling the other man. He just prayed it wasn't something that would cause any more damage to Nozomi's already fragile state.

Suman was abruptly jarred from his thoughts by Nozomi tightly squeezing his hands as a violent pain shot through her body, sending her hunched over in discomfort. "Nozomi, is everything alright?" He asked, panicked.

"I'm fine papa, they just get a tad restless at this hour." Nozomi breathed as she forced a smile onto her lips. The last thing she wanted was her father freaking out, having a heart attack, and dying in her quarters. The man blew her paper cuts out of proportion, he was just so timid when it came down to her well-being.

"Are you sure?" Asked her father. "Shall I call Komui?"

"God no," Replied the pinkette. "I'll just go walk around for a bit, that always seems to calm them down. How about you brew yourself some fresh tea?" Nozomi suggested as she weakly rose to her feet. She gave him one more smile before leaving, her face quickly twisting back to a pain filled expression as she tried to walk off the growing pains.

Nozomi slowly walked the quieting halls, the day was practically over and the exorcists whom were at the order were returning to their rooms. And as she predicted, the pain got worse instead of dying away as it normally did. She whimpered as she leaned against the wall for support, her skin damp as she rested her head against the cold stone. She was determined to go find her husband, and with one hand on her belly, the other supporting her weight on the wall, she set out towards the training grounds where he was bound to still be. Her breaths came out in quivers with each step she took, her body was in so much pain her legs were threatening to give out on her. Nozomi, if her chest wasn't so tight, would have exhaled a sigh of relief as she spotted the training yard corridor just a few feet in front of her, but she stopped when she suddenly heard her husband's voice.

"I can't accept these," Cross said dryly as he handed back the pack of cigarettes Oka had gotten for him on her last trip into town. Not only were they not the type he smoked, but he had given up smoking months ago, right after he had found out about Nozomi being pregnant.

"I insist," Pushed Oka. "I got them for you." She smiled.

"Look… Oka, I'm married… happily married…" Said the general. It was almost like he was saying it to reassure himself more than her. He had beat himself up about his infidelity long enough, it was now time to face his mistake head on… no matter what the consequences were.

"Happily? Who the hell are you trying to fool, Cross? You know you'd rather be anywhere else than locked up here behind these walls for months on end." Said the blonde. The pale haired girl's cheeks flushed as she grew angry, everything she had worked so hard to get was once again slipping from her grasp.

"I stay here because I need to be alive for my children, to watch them grow." Cross said.

"If you truly cared about you marriage, _**general**_, the night of the gala it wouldn't have been my ass you were screwing outside the hall, but your wife's." The blonde shouted in frustration, her eyes pooling with tears of disappointment.

Cross, his mouth open to protest, lost all the words before they even passed his lips, as he watched his wife appear. Nozomi, her normally sweet eyes cold, as she approached the blonde without a word and punched her so hard it left him cringing from where he stood.

"The only reason I'm not stomping you into the ground now is because I can't for obvious reasons. But I promise you, Oka Kobayashi, if I so much as see you **_looking_** at my husband again, I'll smash your face in so bad not even your closest friends will recognize you." Nozomi promised, her voice dark as she glared at the blonde girl picking herself up from the ground. The corridor was silent, nothing but the sound of Oka's silent departing steps was heard for a moment before Nozomi turned to face her husband, and for once, she could say she had finally had enough. "No, you look at me, Cross." She demanded firmly, her voice calling his gaze to hers. The normally strong and confident man, was now quiet, the epitome of guilt standing in the flesh before her. "Of all the things I've dealt with… the gambling, the drinking, the disappearing… all of it was worth it. Why? Because I knew, that among all your faults, among all the things you were known to do, I could trust you, just as much as I trusted my own father. But I was wrong… do you know how much crap I had to deal with? All the people saying I could've done better? Could've married someone who wasn't so messed up and emotionally unstable? Someone who would treat me like my father treated my own mother?! But I ignored them all, because the Cross I married was loving, and kind… and faithful to me. So none of what they said ever mattered to me. How I constantly have to defend you with my own father! The very man who insisted I give up on you and I never did! Just for you to go screw some two bit skank because I'm too busy carrying your kids! Tyki was right… and I still scolded him for speaking Ill of you! God, I am the biggest fool!" She cried, her heart officially crumbling in her chest.

Cross broke at the sight of her, the look of the hurt that masked her face making his insides churn. "Nozomi," He said desperately. "I am so sorry… I … I didn't mean for any of this to happen…" He said.

"I don't care, I've had enough, Cross. I can't do this anymore. I..-" Her words were cut short as a sharp pain sent her falling to her knees, all the air being knocked from her lungs, leaving her unable to cry out. Nozomi's eyes grew wide with horror as she looked down, finding her dress soaked not only with blood but amniotic fluid.

"Nozomi!" Cross called as he sank to the floor beside her, watching as her hands grew pale as she gripped her belly.

"Don't… touch… me…" Panted Nozomi, moving away from her husband as best she could.

"Nozomi, I think your water just broke! I'm taking you to the infirmary!" Cross said, scooping his protesting wife into his arms. He ran as fast his legs would carry him, Nozomi's blood soaking his clothes as her pants turned to painful wails. Once he spotted Komui, the man instantly stopping what he was doing to aid the distressed general, Cross all but threw Nozomi at him. "I-I think she's in labor!" The red headed man paniced at the sight of his wife. The pinkette looked on the verge of death, her skin damp from perspiration and chalky, her once pale blue dress now soaked with blood and clung to her body.

Komui quickly shouted orders, demanding for a bed to be brought to him at once, and for the operating room to be prepped for an emergency cesarean. "General Cross," Komui spoke and worked at the same time. Hooking up Nozomi's thin arms to IV's, Komui began to remove the blood soaked clothing to replace it with the standard hospital gown. "The triplets are coming early, I don't know the state they're going to be in once here, or if they're even strong enough to survive outside the womb. And Nozomi is losing a lot of blood." He turned to the general, his face remained unchanged but his dark eyes were filled with all the worry his face wasn't portraying. "I will do all that I can, but please… be prepared for the good and the bad."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: So to take off some of the tension, here are a few flash backs! Enjoy some of Tyki and Nozomi's memorable moments. Don't assume that I'm ignoring you because I haven't replayed back to any of your messages, I write so late because I sleep/ watch anime all day. So by the time I get on, I post a new chapter and then get off. But I promise I will answer you as soon as this is posted! Thank you for all the reviews and support, I appreciate you all! Reviews are welcomed! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 27**

_**Nozomi dragged herself into the kitchen, the house was insanely bright due to her aunt having all the curtains drawn back, and the early afternoon sun pooled into the brightly painted rooms. She hummed a quite unfriendly tune that suited her quite unfriendly mood, as she pulled all her pink tresses into one messy heap atop of her head.**_

_** "Afternoon Nozomi," Tyki greeted her from over by the coffee pot. Nozomi stared quietly for a moment, her pale face expressionless as his face twisted into that familiar friendly grin she hated so much. **_

_** "Hmmm… this is either a nightmare or I've died and this is hell." She concluded aloud. **_

_** Tyki rolled his eyes at this but held out a coffee cup to her denseness, "I'm very much here and you're very much alive. Do you always sleep this late?" He asked. **_

_** "Do you always pry into other people's business?" Nozomi countered, denying the cup she was offered. "I don't want your poison, what are you doing here anyway?"**_

_** "It's not poison, it's coffee." Tyki huffed as he sat the mug down on the counter. "I'm here because your uncle wanted to see me. Been here all morning working on some plans with him, he wants to use the unused land he has to build up a small guest house and your aunt wants a pond put out front." The dark haired man explained in between heavy gulps of dark coffee. He didn't seem tired, but the way he was guzzling caffeine Nozomi knew he had to be exhausted. She, for a fraction of a second, felt sympathy for him. He worked so hard, but he enjoyed what he did and that was more than obvious and shown highly through his work. **_

_** "You have your work cut out for you," Nozomi nodded approvingly. She wasn't shy to give praise when praise was needed, and with the demands of her guardians, he was going to get a lot of it… those people set the bar pretty damn high, but nothing was out of Tyki's reach. The man aimed for the stars every time he picked up his tools. **_

_** "Means you'll be seeing a lot of me." He cooed, giving her a wink. **_

_** "I already seem to can't get rid of you as is, so I don't see any difference." Said Nozomi coolly. **_

_** Tyki ignored her comment, replying with, "Well now that we're a couple, I think the extra time of being around each other will do us some good." Nozomi's mouth fell to the floor and for a moment she was quite, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Tyki continued. He reached into his tattered jean pockets and pulled out to tickets to the town's annual carnival. "I got us tickets to the carnival, we can go when I'm done here." He said. **_

_** "Who in the hell said we were a couple?" Nozomi all but screamed at him once she regained control over her motor skills. **_

_** "Well aren't we? After we confessed our feelings to each other the other night in your room?" He asked, a little too innocently for his own good. **_

_** "Confessed? I confessed no such thing! I was in a moment of weakness! And you took advantage of the situation and got naked in my room, you pervert! How was I supposed to react to a half naked guy in my room?" She asked, her face flushing. **_

_** Tyki arched a brow at this, his strong arms crossing over his chest. "So… if you don't like me, why are you getting so worked up about this? And why are you blushing?" He asked, pointing to the mess that was her face. **_

_** "I'm not blushing! It's all this damn sunlight! I'm not used to all this vitamin D at once!" Said Nozomi. She had the strongest urge to just kick him in his face. **_

_** "Uh huh, you know, denial is very unhealthy. It leads to false confidence, and that leads to stress. Stress causes baldness and you, Nozomi, are far too cute to be bald. So, to save you from this baldness, I'm gonna take you to the carnival, k?" **_

_** "…"**_

_** "…"**_

_** "… get the hell out of my house." Nozomi pointed. **_

_** "He has a job to do, Nozomi. And besides, you're going to the carnival." Her aunt said as she appeared in the kitchen doorway. The smug look on her face indicated that she had been listening the entire time, and was completely thrilled with the turn of events. **_

_** "I'm not going," Nozomi said finally, turning to an angel where she could face them both. **_

_** "Why not?" Asked Tyki, a slight twinge of disappointment gracing his handsome face. **_

_** "Oh Mr. Mikk, don't worry about it. She's going." Her aunt smiled reassuringly. **_

_** "Says who?" Snapped the younger pinkette. **_

_** "Says me, and all the stuffed sloths in your room. It would be a shame if some horrific fate befell upon them… wouldn't it? Especially your South American limited edition 'Protect the Sloths' sloth…"**_

_** "You wouldn't!" The younger girl gasped. **_

_** "I would," Nodded her aunt. "Now be a good little girl and go find yourself something decent to wear… and nothing with holes in it!" The older woman smiled proudly as she watched Nozomi turn swiftly on them, mumbling something about her siding with the enemy as she stormed upstairs to do as she was told. But first, she removed her collection of megalonychidae plushies far from her aunt's psychotic reach. **_

_** Nozomi spent the entire afternoon, if not a good portion of it, locked away within the darkness of her room. Her uncle went to check on her once, and when he reported back to his wife, stated that she had been sulking in a corner of her bat cave. Nozomi got as descent as she was going to get before descending the stairs to meet Tyki, and the other characters she lived with. Tyki had dawned a newer looking pair of jeans, these didn't have holes or paint splattered on them, a less worn out pair of boots, and a simple white shirt that pulled at the tauntness if his arms and chest. **_

_** "Nozomi Everleigh Dark! What in god's name are you wearing!?" Her aunt scolded. The pinkette cringed and her eye gave a twitch at the yelling of her whole name.**_

_** "Clothes," She snapped rubbing her temples. Her aunt stared in horror at her jeans, sneakers, the overly large jacket she wore, and the messy lump on her head that was her hair. "You said nothing with holes, these pants are hole-free." She pointed. **_

_** "Get upstairs and change right now!" The woman demanded, horrified at how the young girl decided to resent herself to someone as handsome as the young man behind her. "Mr. Mikk, I am so sorry!" He aunt said, turning to face him. "Her mother obviously dropped her a few times as a baby… my sister had the stamina of a goldfish." **_

_** Tyki chuckled, he thought the girl looked fine the way she was. The jeans she wore accented her perfectly round rear very nicely. But saying that to her aunt when she was already so worked up would leave him getting yelled at to, and he just didn't feel up to getting scolded by yet another pink headed person in the same day. so he gave Nozomi a pleading look, one of those looks that said 'just don't argue and get the hell up stairs', and reluctantly the younger girl complied. Nozomi sulked back to her room, throwing open her closet door to find something else to wear. **_

_** "I swear, she'll never find a husband if she keeps behaving like that." Her aunt said as she paced the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Her husband watched quietly, Tyki standing tall beside the short stubby man, as he watched the top of the stairs. **_

_** "I don't know, some guys like that a girl can be herself despite the image others want her to be." Shrugged Tyki.**_

_** "There, is this better?" Nozomi grumbled as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her short legs were bare except for the knee high white socks she wore. She was now dressed in a short blue skirt with white frill underneath and a cropped white blouse that showed off just the right amount of cleavage, not too much and not so little that her chest would go unnoticed. All her hair hung in a single pink braid she had draped over one of her shoulders, her bangs conveniently out of her face. **_

_** The older pinkette smiled and nodded approvingly. "Much, much better!" She beamed. She felt the younger pinkette looked so much better when she showed off the body she had instead of hiding it under all the pants and baggy jackets and shirts the girl tended to wear. Nozomi was built like her mother- super short with proportional limps, a young, almost childlike face with puffy rosy cheeks and lips, large dark eyes that reminded those who saw her of an angel (until they met her and realized her personality was nothing to brag about), and a chest far more developed than the typical girl her age. She was quite an attractive girl, much like all the women of the family, and her aunt just couldn't fathom why she preferred to stay alone. But that was Nozomi, and she had inherited the loner genes from her mother. The girl wasn't to be taken too lightly. **_

_** Tyki couldn't help but stare as she stiffly approached him, her face bearing a frowinish scowl for she hated the way she looked. She was even cuter then she was earlier, and Tyki was hard pressed not to pick her up and cuddle her. **_

_** "Can we go now?" Nozomi groaned. **_

_** "Of course, have fun." Her aunt nodded, gesturing for the front door. **_

_** Nozomi rolled her eyes and stomped over to the door, swinging it open with such force it's a miracle she didn't take it off its hinges, storming off with Tyki walking close behind her on cloud nine. **_


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and continuing to follow this story! We've got one more chapter of Tyki x Nozomi fluff to go before we pick up where we left off! I'm getting my fangirl on with all this Tyki madness so please be patient! Or maybe not, I'm pretty fickle lol XD I love the reviews, so thank you for those. I always enjoy hearing the feedback and how you're viewing what's going on. Keep them coming and enjoy! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 28**

_**Tyki dragged Nozomi around every booth there was, as giddy as a young child, as he admired all the different things the massive carnival had to offer. Nozomi, although she'd rather die than admit it aloud, was oddly content at the tall man's side. Watching his dark eyes light up was warming, but it wasn't that warm.**_

_** "Want to ride some rides?" Tyki asked, pointing to what had to be the ricketiest, scariest thing there. Nozomi's face blanched as she looked up at how the ride went.**_

_** "… hell no," She said. "You can ride it though, pray ya get off in one piece." She snickered, giving his bicep a supportive pat.**_

_** Tyki glanced at her, a playful smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Alright, but if I do make it off alive (he was a tad skeptical himself at the condition of the ride and wondered if it was fit for a person to ride safely), you have to ride the next ride with me… no exceptions. Bye bye!" He waved, walking off to get in line. The man had to be suicidal, there was no way in hell Nozomi would ever get on something like that. The ride was so old, half its nails that held it together were either rusted or chipped off. As it zoomed by, Nozomi could hear the monster creak on its beams… Either Tyki had very little life left in him and he wanted to go out with a bang, or the fool was immortal. She glanced around at the other rides, noticing that they were no better than that coaster. Tyki gave the pinkette one more friendly wave as he climbed into the seat, Nozomi scowled in return. **_

_** The trail of coaster cars took off at a snail's pace, and the dark haired man waved happily to her until she could no longer be seen. Nozomi's face broke into a small grin as she watched the trail of red cars, and Tyki in one of them, plummet from a ninety degree angel hundreds of feet into the air. With her hands clasped behind her back, she took a quick stroll over to the nearby booths. **_

_** As a child she remembered coming with her parents, and her mother as talented as she was, had failed to win her the large stuffed sloth one of the booths had as a prize. It was one of those ring toss games, and that was just something far too advanced for the larger pinkette's skills. Suman had chuckled at this, wondering aloud how could she have perfect aim killing akuma and not be able to get the little loops over one bottle. Rochelle gaped at this, and ever so dramatically called him cruel and said that she now had to protect her precious daughter from her mean papa. Nozomi could still smell her mother's perfume from that day as she was scooped up into her mother's loving arms. Suman had won her the giant sloth with ease, and at the time the stuffed animal was taller than she had been (come to think of it, Nozomi had always been on the vertically challenged side), so he had spent the rest of their day carrying around that and many other sloth related prizes he had won for his daughter. Nozomi had a blast that day with her parents, one of her best memories she had of her mother. And now, nine years later, she was back again. **_

_** "See something you want?" A man suddenly asked as he stepped up beside her. He was maybe a bit shorter than Tyki, with brown hair he wore cut short and shimmering dark blue eyes. He was handsome, and his smile left him all the more attractive… but he was far too flashy and sparkly for her taste.**_

_** "Uh no," Nozomi said uninterestedly. **_

_** The man arched a brown brow at her and the uninterested glare he received from her. "Are you here alone?" He asked.**_

_** "If I had the choice of coming here alone and staying home, I would've stayed home. Anyways stranger, be gone with you. You're blocking the sun and I would at least like to accomplish something while I'm here." Said Nozomi, shooing him away. **_

_** By then the coaster had ended, and Tyki was making his way over to the pinkette and the stranger at her side. The other man sized up Tyki before scoffing under his breath, "I'll see you around." He winked, jabbing his hands into his pockets as he walked away. **_

_** "No… no you won't." Replied Nozomi, her tone flat. She turned to look at Tyki, his expression cool as he approached. "I see you're still alive."**_

_** "Who was that?" He asked. **_

_** "Hell if I know," She shrugged. "Anyways, I owe you a ride… so go ahead and pick one, I don't have all day."**_

_** Tyki's face lite up as he snatched her hand, dragging her along behind him as he ran to their next ride, some ride that would take them so high into the air they could almost see the entire town… and then dropped them. Nozomi tried to get away from his grasp, anything was better than getting on one of those things, but Tyki was determined to at least ride one ride with her. **_

_** "If I did, you stay the hell away from my funeral." Nozomi snapped as she was strapped tightly into her seat. **_

_** "I won't let you go anywhere," Tyki said, his voice promising as he took her hand in his. Nozomi, surprisingly, held onto his hand tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. **_

_** Tyki laughed and Nozomi screamed all the air in her lungs as they were dropped in the air, and once they were back safely on the ground the pinkette stormed away muttering a thank you prayer that she was still alive. Tyki, his long legs and all, had no trouble catching up to her. **_

_** "Are you upset with me?" Tyki asked, his adrenaline still pumping. **_

_** "Does it look that way?" She asked, her arms folded tightly at her chest. **_

_** "Yes?" He said with a hint of question. **_

_** "Then yes, Tyki Mikk, yes I am." She said, her back still to him. **_

_** Nozomi had been determined to ignore him for the rest of the way until Tyki stopped her, pulling her over to a small ring toss booth. "Look Nozomi!" He said, pointing to a giant stuffed sloth. A satin ribbon the same shade as her hair was wrapped at its gray and black neck. It oddly resembled the giant of a sloth she already had back in her room that her father had won for her, the nostalgia of the moment left her doe eyes teary. "Do you want it?" He asked, digging into his pockets for change. She nodded slowly, her eyes still glued to the giant sloth. She could almost hear her mother's voice all over again, asking her the same thing. Tyki, much like her father, had won the animal with ease. "Here," He grinned as he handed it to her. Nozomi took the sloth and held it close, laying her cheek against the soft fluff of its synthetic fur. "You know… you're really cute like that." Tyki chuckled as he ruffled her hair.**_

_** "Oh shut up," Nozomi scolded as she smacked his hand away. "What do you want to do next?" She asked. **_

_** "Let's ride that?" Suggested Tyki as he pointed to the Ferris wheel. Finally, something the girl wouldn't mind doing. Tyki led Nozomi and her sloth over to the Ferris wheel, climbing into the small car first before holding out his hand for her to take. Instead Nozomi handed him the sloth and climbed in on her own, sitting on the side opposite of him.**_

_** They were engulfed in silence as the large wheel began to move, her gaze fixed outside the window and his gaze fixed on her. **_

_** "How did you enjoy your day?" Asked Tyki as he stretched out. **_

_** "Well I was dropped from the air, attacked by a stranger, and now trapped in a box suspended in the air above the ground. Today was just thrilling, and I have a sloth to show for it." Nozomi said with a hint of sarcasm. She looked back at Tyki to see if his sudden silence was due to her rendering him speechless, but instead the large man had fallen asleep. His head rested on his hand as his body leaned against the car wall, his dark hair falling into his face as she sighed contentedly. Nozomi admired him, how hard he had worked that day just to finish it off with her instead of getting the rest he so much needed. **_

_** Nozomi found herself blushing, he was even more handsome asleep. She sat the sloth next to her spot as she moved over to the empty space beside him, she was hesitant at first, but found the courage to move his hair from his face. The black locks were silky and fine beneath her fine fingertips, and she found herself letting her nails trace the outline of his jaw structure. "I'm lying… I had a great time… you rest… you've earned it." She whispered with a soft smile. **_

_** "Thanks… means I'm doing something right." Tyki suddenly murmured, cracking open a dark eye to look at her. He dazzled the pinkette with a heart stopping smile, and Nozomi felt as if all the blood vessels in her face were going to explode all at once. Tyki pulled her closer to him, resting his head on top of hers. "I had a good day too, then again every day is good as long as I get to see you." He confessed.**_

_** "You're doing it again," Nozomi mumbled.**_

_** "Doing what?" Inquired Tyki.**_

_** "That thing… when you start talking all funny about how you feel. Why do you insist on doing that?" Nozomi asked as she pushed herself away from him. His chest was fine and hard beneath her hands. **_

_** "Because I want you to always be aware of how I feel about you, Nozomi. I care about you… a lot… and I'm willing to do anything I can to make you smile." He said, taking her face into his hands. **_

_** Tyki stole a kiss from her supple lips, his warmth mixing with hers as he lightly touched her bottom lip with his tongue. Nozomi blushed deeper, unaware of what to do. Tyki sensed this and pulled her into his lap, parting her lips with his tongue as his hands firmly held her in place. Nozomi was filled with new sensations as Tyki's tongue probed around her mouth, tasting every inch of her as his large hands took hers, lacing their fingers. **_

_** 'So this is what kissing is like…'**_

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, this was longer than I wanted it to be. EEEEEEEEHHHHH! I'm sorry if it's horrible, it's 1:30 here in the sweet lone star state and I'm going to bed now! Please review and let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Baby nostalgia, or at least a glimpse of it! ^^ Thanks for patiently (or impatiently) waiting for another update, I just get so distracted and yeah… I disappear. DX Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading them all! Well enjoy the newest installment, and reviews are encouraged! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 29**

_**Nozomi lazily rolled her head in the pillow beneath her head, her eyes were so sore they hurt to open, and her head was throbbing so she was afraid her skull would split. She groaned uncomfortably as she slowly willed her eyes open, cursing loudly as the bright light stung her eyes. She squeezed them shut for a moment before blinking, allowing her vision time to clear so she could figure out just where the hell she was. She glanced around, she was in a windowless room with off yellow walls, the air was thick with cold and the stale stench of smoke hovered around her.**_

"_**I see you're awake." A voice drawled deeply, causing her attention to shift from her new surroundings to the large man placed at her bedside.**_

"_**And you are?" She coughed heavily, her throat was so dry it could put the Sahara to shame. She wondered just how long she had been out, and how long had the strange old man at her side been sitting there watching her intently. **_

"_**General Cross," The man said. Nozomi recognized him by his red hair and the smell of smoke on his breath, he was the man that held her in a death grip the night of the fire. She looked down at her hands, greeted by nothing but tightly wrapped bandages. He arched a brow at the blank stare she gave her apandeges. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked.**_

"_**How could I not?" Nozomi bitterly asked. She suddenly felt as if she had to vomit, and that was far better than the tears that were threatening to fall from her large dark eyes. "You were the one who stopped me." These, all the horrific luck life was throwing at her, all seemed like a nightmare she was desperately trying to wake up from. But instead life and reality were laughing in her face as they gave her the finger. **_

"_**I was the one who saved you," The general corrected. "You'd be dead now if I hadn't stopped your act of stupidity."**_

"_**So if someone you loved was trapped inside a burning house and you were possibly their only hope of survival, you mean to tell me you wouldn't do everything in your power to save them? Can you truly be that heartless of a bastard?" Nozomi asked, looking at the large man. Nozomi's normally warm chest felt numb, as if her heart was left back at whatever remained of the life that was so wrongfully taken from her. As if the universe hadn't taken enough from her by snatching her mother from her, she had now lost her lover as well. She didn't know if she wanted to cry or if she wanted to lay back into the faux softness of the bed beneath her and wait for the sweet release of death to take her. He studied her intently with his single eye behind his eyeglass before letting a deep sigh slip passed his lips. **_

"_**I would," He admitted. "But not if someone told me there was nothing that could be done… that fire was so big it could be seen half way across town... I am sorry for your loss."**_

"_**I don't need your pitty," The pinkette scoffed, letting her eyes drift back down to the mess that would become her hands. She tried to bend her fingers and nearly howled in pain. "Where am I?"**_

"_**The Black Order," Said Cross. "And you're going to need some major physical therapy to get even a fraction of the use you had before with your hands." He nodded his head in the direction of her damaged body parts.**_

"_**The order? Do you know where my dad is? His name is Suman Dark, do you know him?" For the first time Cross say a spark of hope in her abnormally large eyes.**_

"_**Yes, I know him… he's busy now but he'll be by later to see you. He's rarely left your side since you got here a week ago."**_

"_**A week?" Nozomi gaped, had she seriously been out that long? "Well… I suppose I have to thank you for saving me."**_

_**Cross smirked at this, leaning back in the small chair as he crossed one large leg over the other. "Well if you insist on thanking me," The giant purred. "You can always let me treat you to dinner." **_

"… _**you have no shame at all, do you old man?"**_

_**Cross chuckled heartedly at the scowl he'd received from her, instead of the bashful blush he normally received from woman. He could tell she was going to be a very interesting, if not a difficult female to cross paths with, but the general was always up for a challenge.**_

* * *

Cross sat out in the hallway, perched outside the infirmary as he waited for the last of the flow of nurses to leave. Shortly after the emergency caesarean had been performed, Komui had come to greet the distraught older man. Cross had almost immediately jumped to his feet, his worry obvious on his worn out features. "How are they?" Asked Cross, his heart threatening to pound right out of his chest.

"Well, Nozomi is still in surgery… she suffered some major internal damage for carrying the babies for so long and she lost a lot of blood… but the babies are fine…" Komui said.

"They're alright?" Cross asked, some hope returning to his face.

"They are a bit small and underweight, because they're early, so the head nurse wants to run some tests on them to make sure they'll be stable enough to go home within the next week or so. If they're not, they'll stay in the ward I've set up for them." Explained Komui.

"Do you think Nozomi will make it?"

"… Honestly it's still too early to tell. She was already bleeding heavily before the delivery and it just only seemed to get worse once we removed the babies. Look, General Cross you need to return to your quarters. Clean yourself up and get you some rest, you're not able to see them right now so got rest up. I'll call if anything happens."

* * *

Cross lay in bed unable to sleep as his mind constantly drifted back to Nozomi and their children. They were finally there, and it was all because of him. It should've been a cheerful moment, he was finally a father after all these years, but he didn't see the joy in it at all when his wife's life was hanging on by a thread and his children were being pricked at with countless test being ran on their frail little bodies. If he hadn't caused his wife so much stress, maybe if he helped her out more, then just maybe she wouldn't have delivered them so early and all would be well. At least that's what he was trying to tell himself. His mind, on the other hand, had ran off on its own **_'This is why you can never have nice things,'_** The voice scolded. **_'Now look, you've gone and screwed this up as well. What's next?'_** If she didn't make it the poor man didn't know what he would do. In all his life the man had never been so nerved up, he all but bolted to the door naked when someone came knocking on it.

"Look, you have clothes on." Klaud faintly teased as she smiled softly at her fellow general.

"Klaud…" Cross groaned, rubbing his temples. "I thought you were Komui."

"Nozomi still in surgery?" She asked. In all the years she's known the man, she'd never seen him look so torn.

"She is," Cross sighed. She could tell the man was beyond restless. "I haven't heard any news about her or the babies." With every negative thought that popped into his head, all the belittling his own conscious was doing, he couldn't help but as himself what if one of his kids had some incurable disease or if one wasn't healthy, his heart sank a mile lower.

"Knowing Komui, if anything was wrong he would call." Klaud said reassuringly. "You need to get some rest, so that when Nozomi is awake you're more than rested up to help with the babies." She suggested. Cross seemed internally conflicted by the statement but kept what he wanted to say to himself.

With the way Cross was feeling, he just wanted to crawl his giant body under his bed and stay there forever. Klaud had left briefly to retrieve a sleep aid from her room, and that coupled with a glass of his favorite wine, allowed the general to quiet down, if even for a moment to get some sleep before he crossed over the line into borderline insanity. He sunk into his side of the bed, his eyelids instantly growing heavy. Before he knew it, Cross could barely move, unable to keep his eyes open. The large man fell into a deep sleep, a sleep so deep that nothing around him no longer seemed real. As if all the hell he had endured the past handful of hours had been part of a horrific dream.

* * *

When Cross returned to the infirmary the following morning, he was shocked and equally disturbed at how eerily calm everything was. Even Komui, despite all the stress his wife's delivery had caused to his team of specialist just the night before, seemed extra cheeky… more cheeky than normal. The smell of birth, blood, and fear no longer stained the air, but instead it was something along the lines of a sweet smelling disinfectant... and **_hope_**. The head nurse's assistant, the small girl with unruly auburn curls, smiled kindly at him and signaled for the man to follow her down a hall lined with rooms.

"They're in there," She whispered as she opened the door, allowing for the man to step inside. For a moment Cross hesitated, he had no idea what condition he would find his family in on the other side. But the girl's small hand on his arm urged him forward.

The room was small, instantly making the great man seem claustrophobic, and the pale color of the walls and the smell of the air, like he was surrounded by the ill, left him feeling queasy. The room, much like all of them, had no windows and was dimly lit. Nozomi was still heavily sedated from her emergency cesarean, and despite all she had been through within the past twenty four hours, looked oddly peaceful as she slept. Her growing tresses were fanned out in a pink curtain about her pillows, her body clad in a pale blue gown beneath the then blankets that covered her deflating belly. Along one of the walls were three little cradles, each housing a tiny sleeping bundle, two blue, one pink. The nurse's assistant had said his sons were a mere seconds apart, his daughter, though, followed behind her brothers nearly five minutes later wailing loudly as if she was highly pissed off they nearly forgot her neatly settled beside her mother's bladder. Cross peered into each of the little beds, and gasped, simply amazed beyond his own understanding at how perfectly wonderful the little contents were. They were small, just as Komui had warned, but were in perfect healthy despite being early. Their little heads were covered in vibrantly red hair, much like his own, that fanned out in tiny wisps like their mother's hair. And much like he had predicated, each one of his kids had their mother's rosy puffy cheeks and lips (and her eyes too although he didn't know it right away). He reached out and gently touched the warm bundles, smiling as they squirmed under his gentle touch.

His daughter's soft cries caught his attention, her little hands balled into tight fists as she all but demanded her father to pick her up. And Cross, as soon as he stared into her large dark eyes, felt his heart melt completely and quickly complied almost on instinct. Rochelle-Marie, now content in her father's strong embrace, quietly calmed down, bringing an even brighter smile to her father's face.

"Well," He said softly. "It's good to know you know who your papa is." Large eyes looked up into his, so full of life and innocent wonder it nearly brought the man to tears. "You're my little princess.." He cooed lovingly as he caressed her round cheeks. All of his children, he noticed, favored their mother with the exception of their hair. He couldn't help but grin, at least his sons had skipped the oddly strong pink gene. Cross remembered Nozomi showing him pictures of her family outside of the order, and nearly all of them had hair just as vibrantly pink as her own. He shuddered at the thought of raising mainly boys with pink hair, looking down at his sons. "You'll love my genes when you're older." He promised with a light chuckle. Now, both Josiah and Jelani were now alert and demanding the whereabouts of their youngest sibling with soft cries and wondering dark eyes.

Cross, ever the one at solving problems, scooped up his sons, balancing all three of them in his arms with ease. Once the tiny bundles were side by side, well aware that the other was fine, the babies instantly quieted down, staring up at their father with curious eyes. "Do you guys remember me?" He asked with his own curiosity. He earned two sets synchronized blinks in response, knowing that if they were capable of answering him they would have. By the look he earned from all three of his newborn infants, he wondered if his children had not only taken on their mother's looks but also her sometimes dry personality as well. "Either way, I'm thrilled you guys are finally here. Now I can hold you, and see you, and protect you…" This had to be what true love really was, because at the moment he first saw them he instantly knew that they would forever be the most important things in his life. In all of his years he never had something that truly belonged to him, be it money or women, nothing that really _**needed **_him (and no Allen didn't count). But now he had them, three little souls that would need him to help teach them right from wrong, how to protect and look out for one another, he now had three little people who depended on him that would never judge him and that would **_always_** love him.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I apologize now for this chapter being short, I didn't really have much planned for it except for what you see… point blank. Lol feeling tired so I'm heading to bed, but wanted to give you guys another chapter before I did so! ^^ please rate and review, I appreciate the feedback! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 30**

_**"Nozomi, I'm going to give you something to help you calm down, alright?" Komui said as calmly as he could as a variety of nurses held the distraught pinkette down long enough to get her hooked up.**_

"_**My babies!" Nozomi cried. "What's going to happen to my babies?" She asked frantically. She was in so much pain she could barely stand it.**_

"_**Nothing is going to happen to your babies, we're going to get them out of you right now." Komui said, his voice promising. **_

"_**No you can't, it's not time!" Nozomi screamed as her body was shaken with another wave of contractions, the pain alone causing for a sever nosebleed."Cross… where is he? Where is my husband?" She whimpered. Komui looked down worriedly at his friend, her tiny body withering in a tremendous amount of pain as she frantically called for her husband and worried for her operating room smelled heavily blood long before the procedure began, Nozomi's curdled screams filled the air.**_

* * *

Cross had been lounging casually with his children, tittering on the line of being sleep deprived and too elated to sleep when he suddenly heard a incoherent whine come from Nozomi's bed. She stirred a bit before slowly opening her eyes, mumbling curses as even the dim rays were sensitive to her dark orbs. She took a sharp breath to expand her lungs, but her panic quickly shot through the roof as she realized her body was empty.

"… babies? Where are my babies?" She hoarsely murmured, trying her hardest to sit up despite the pain spiraling up and down her body.

"You're awake." Cross's voice suddenly rang in her ears. Nozomi found him sitting over in a large chair on the opposite side of the room, looking like death itself. His skin was almost a sickly pale, much like hers, dark circles rested under his eye. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, but at the same time he had a strange aura of contentment around him, as three neatly wrapped bundles were cradled in his arms.

She sighed in relief, a soft smile gracing her lips, as she could make out three perfect little heads covered in red hair. "Are they alright?" She asked, her brows furrowing together.

"They're just fine… all their tests were normal and they're feeding as they should. Komui just said that they were just a little underweight." Cross explained, gingerly. He spoke softly enough so that he didn't wake them. Nozomi quietly looked down at her hands for a moment, which felt like a lifetime of silence for them both, before finally asking to see their babies. Cross stood, carefully bringing the tiny bundles over to their mother.

Nozomi felt tears fill her eyes as she stared down at her children, wondering how three perfect little beings came out of her of all people. "They're perfect," She whispered. "Thirty fingers, thirty toes." She softly caressed their velvety warm flesh. Josiah's tiny hand opened at his mother's touch, wrapping around her finger. "It's so great to finally meet the little body crashers that have lived in me all these months.." She smiled weakly at her children. Secretly Nozomi was disappointed that they didn't have her pink hair, her aunt would be completely shocked their gene had been suppressed by her husband's, but in the end she couldn't be happier. Despite all the odds that had been stacked against her and her babies, all three of them were there and they were fine.

Cross sat quietly at the foot of the small bed, watching the exchange between his wife and their children. Having seen her so close to death on his account all but suffocated him. He had always promised to keep harm from coming her way, yet he had been the number one cause of it and it nearly costed him everything he held near and dear. Nozomi's voice faintly called out to him but he barely heard a thing. He flinched away when she reached out and placed a soft hand on him, his back to her. her normally warm caresses were chilled to the bone. His sudden gestures left Nozomi all the more confused.

"Cross?" The pinkette asked, her expression soft as she called to him. For a moment he was silent, his head cradled in his hands before he released a deep sigh.

"I think we need some space for right now," He said eventually. "So much has happened and it's all my fault… I nearly lost you, we could've lost one of the triplets because of the stress I caused you… I'm sorry." He said, his deep voice soft.

"C-Cross? You **_can't_** be serious." Nozomi was horrified. She had been hurt, of course, but the babies were there now and there was no way she could do it alone.

"But I am… I'll of course help with the babies, but for now… let me do this." He said, almost pleadingly.

"Are… you going back to her?" The pinkette dared to ask. Nozomi suddenly felt as if her husband was slipping through her pale fingers at the hands of an infamous self-righteous blonde. But then it suddenly dawned on her, is that how Cross felt towards Tyki? The insecurities of not being good enough and the possibility of being replaced by someone the latter deemed was perfect? Could this be what she made the man feel when she spoke of Tyki during their arguments or just in general? The jealousy that peaked at their gala months ago, could've it have just been a desperate cry for attention he so much craved from his beloved? Nozomi suddenly felt sick to her stomach, could all that has happened in their marriage have been her fault from the very beginning and could've easily been avoided?

"Nozomi…" Cross glanced back at her, hurt that she would suggest such a thing. "I just… need to clear my head, figure out how to fix this…" Cross, with that, left the room without another word.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: First, I would like to thank SilverWolf442 for all of the knowledge you contain and so freely share with me about Cross. You know so much and I can't tell you how much that has actually helped me keep this story on the track I had it set on. In one of the previous chapters, when Nozomi takes about how she could've made Cross fee, how insecure he could've felt in regards to her and Tyki, that actually is her views on both parties in this story. So I thank you, and I shall continue to thank you! Thanks to all of you for the reviews, I appreciate them! Happy readying, reviews are more than welcomed! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 31**

Nozomi was discharged from the infirmary no more than a week after having the triplets, and with the help of her friends and father, had no trouble making the order's newest editions feel right at home. Nozomi was still pretty limited for obvious reasons, so she couldn't get around and do as much as she hoped at first. So now her quarters housed herself, the triplets, Klaud, and her father. With Lenalee stepping in to relieve Klaud or her father whenever either of them needed her. Cross, still adjusting to being a father himself, normally stopped by to see the babies when Nozomi was resting, meaning everyone but the pinkette saw and spoke to the general but her. It hurt having the distance wedged between them on his account, but if this is what he felt he needed to do then who was she to try to stop him? It wasn't like her husband would listen to her anyway, much like herself, he was pretty determined when he set his mind to something. Nozomi prayer her children got just his hair and not the _**other **_traits the man harbored that drove her up the wall.

It had been late one evening, shortly after returning to her quarters, when her father had stopped by. She had just finished tending to a very cranky Jelani when Suman had entered the nursery, baring a gracious smile as he admired his daughter.

"Is he still upset?" Suman asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Not anymore," Nozomi grinned as she looked up at the older man. Her other infants were freshly changed, feed, and sound asleep. Only Jelani wanted to fight his mother on her plans on putting him to bed with his siblings, and for some odd reason the pinkette noticed a certain spark in him that Josiah didn't have, the same spark that was identical to his father's. "He's calmed down a lot actually… trying to get him to sleep." She smiled sheepishly.

"You look like a natural." Suman complimented, knowing that even the smallest of praises boosted the girl's confidence on her new role as a mother. He could tell his daughter was overwhelmed by the demands of three babies, and for others to be there helping with said demands instead of Cross (who only seemed to stop by when to see them after everyone else had already done for them), and how he didn't even bother to ask about her when she was still healing irked him greatly. But it wasn't his business to pry, but it also wasn't like him to keep his comments on the matter to himself. "Nozomi…" He started as he ventured into the nursery. Suman peeked down at his granddaughter and his other grandson before turning to face his daughter again. The look on her face said that she already knew what he was going to say.

"Papa… if this is what it takes to keep him in our children's lives… then that's what we have to do." She said softly. "When I was in surgery … I think I saw mama." Suman studied her quietly, the content look she had on her face. "She was surrounded by this blinding bright light, and she was dressed in this beautiful golden gown… she had smiled to me and said that she was proud of me… and that there was a long and difficult road ahead of me now that I was a mother. She said, 'Remember Nozomi, do what is best for your children. They need their mother, they're going to look up to you… it's your job to guide them.'" The nursery fell silent as they both absorbed and reflected on what the late pinkette had passed on to her daughter.

_**Nozomi, during that time was in such a critical condition Komui didn't know if she was going to make it off the operating table. Nozomi had seen the bright light, had felt it's sweet warmth engulfing her cold body, and for a moment it was welcoming. Until a figure clad in shimmering gold with tightly curled pink hair appeared before her. Nozomi quickly recognized the woman as her mother, and smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks.**_

"_**Mama," She sobbed. Her mother smiled in return, opening her arms to her child.**_

"_**Look how you've grown." Her mother's voice was heavenly. "What are you doing here?"**_

_**Nozomi, still held in her mother's embrace, looked around. All around them was an infinite white abyss that stretched around them for miles on end, the glow around her mother was contagiously warm as if she had been basking up close to the sun itself. "I don't know where I am," Her daughter confessed. **_

"_**You're dying Nozomi… you can't go… not yet. You've got too much to live for now, three little reasons who need you to turn back." Said her mother. **_

"That sounds like something your mama would say," Suman lightly chuckled.

Nozomi nodded solemnly, "She also said hello and that she loves you." The pinkette winked.

Suman, for the first time, allowed his daughter to see him blush. "Well… she knows I love her too… always will." He said clearing his throat, his cheeks still blazing.

Nozomi chuckled at how bashful father had become as she stood to put her baby, Jelani had fallen asleep sometime during their exchange, in his cradle. Once all three babies were neatly tucked away, Nozomi and her father left the nursery quietly so that they wouldn't wake them. Suman offered to brew his daughter some herbal tea to help her relax enough to sleep and the pinkette happily agreed. The more sleep she got the better, and she felt even more content with her father staying over to help her out.

So father and daughter enjoyed their tea, spoke a little bit more about something that was relevant at the time, and then parted ways for the evening. Suman made himself comfortable on the couch and Nozomi returned to her empty bed for some form of rest before her little ones called for her once again. Nozomi settled into her side of the large bed and sighed, for her quarters to be so lively she couldn't have felt more alone without her husband at her side. Nozomi sighed…Cross couldn't be the only one trying to mend their marriage, she had to find a way to fix it too. And the pinkette knew just where to start.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Buhaha Tyki filler *smiles wickedly* I was going to make this a lemon with my favorite Noah but then I was all "Ehhhhh... i'll save it for later" lol sorry Tyki fans XD Anyways, here's another chappie. Please review and thanks for the reviews! I enjoy talking to you all! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 32**

_** "How did you manage to get sick?" Nozomi asked as she stood at the foot of the man's bed. Tyki's tacky little apartment was located on the side of town where her aunt insisted, no matter how physically strong she was, she didn't go alone. Tyki rested on his small bed, his skin flushed in a rather unattractive color. But no matter how sick the man was supposed to be, Tyki was still pretty damn hot in his unclasped jeans and no shirt on. Nozomi blushed crimson as she sat her bag down on a high enough surface to make sure some unwanted villager crawled into it, taking a small corner of his bed as she sat next to him. She laid a soft palm on his forehead, sighing as she realized how warm he was. "You're burning up…" **_

_** "Sorry… I know we were supposed to go out later." Grumbled Tyki, relaxing under her tender fingers. He sighed, nuzzling his forehead against her gentle touch. **_

_** "Oh shut up, you're sick. It's not like you woke up this morning like 'hey, I'm going to get sick today.' "Said Nozomi, gently scolding him. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you?" The question was rhetorical but she sighed as she watched him struggle to answer it. Nozomi had finally come to terms that Tyki wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and the sooner the finally accepted the fact that he wanted to be with her (and she truly wanted to be with him too), the better off she would be. And so she did, after almost six months of denying the "relationship" she was in with him… and just her luck he fell sick the day they were going to celebrate their newest milestone. Nozomi reached into her bag and pulled out a cool compress and cold medicine she'd taken from home. "Here, take this. It may make you a tad sleepy but rest is what you need now. Take that and I'll go brew you some tea." Nozomi said as she stood up.**_

_** The pinkette didn't have to venture too far to get to what was supposed to be his kitchen. The cabinets were a little bare but at least he had something for her to work with. She didn't know her boyfriend lived in such conditions and wondered why he hadn't said anything to her about it. Once she was satisfied with her tea, Nozomi carried a small glass of it back to him, smiling to herself as she realized Tyki had already drifted off to sleep. Nozomi sighed, at least he had something warm to drink for his throat once he woke up. She sat the cup down on the small end side table, reflecting on the mess that was his room. There was clutter from his bedroom all the way out to the front entrance, there was no way in hell she was going to stay the night in such filth. So Nozomi tied up all her pink tresses, rolled up her sleeves, and sent forth on her mission to the kitchen to retrieve the cleaning supplies he had stashed somewhere in there. **_

_** Nozomi spent the first couple of hours cleaning Tyki's small apartment from top to bottom, doing his laundry, and even dusted the few knickknacks he housed in his small sitting area. Tyki, much to her surprise, had slept through everything, and was still completely out of it. So sensing she still had a tone of time on her hands before he woke up, the pinkette decided to go to the nearby convenient store she passed on the way to his apartment so she could have at least something to cook later that night and the next morning. **_

_** "Hey auntie, just calling to check in." She whispered into the phone once she returned to his apartment. **_

_** "Nozomi. I'm so worried about you on that side of town." The woman chided loudly. "Are you sure you'll be alright staying the night?"**_

_** Nozomi scoffed at her aunt's lack of faith in her, "Auntie, did you forget who you were talking to? I'm more that equipped to take care of myself. Besides, Tyki's a mess. He's been asleep technically since I got here." The pinkette glanced over her shoulder into the bedroom. From where the phone was located she could easily peer into the back room and see Tyki still sprawled out on his back fast asleep, his cheeks still flushed a faint pink. **_

_** "If he's been asleep that long, are you sure he's alright? He's still alive?" Asked the other woman. **_

_** "Yes I'm sure," The younger one chuckled. "Anyways, tell Uncle I said hello and both of you stay out of my room… there's nothing in there for either one of you. I'll call you guys before I go to bed, alright? But if I don't, don't panic… I'm not dead or anything" She said.**_

_** "Alright," Sighed her aunt. "Love you."**_

_** "I love you too, bye." Nozomi sighed as she hung up the phone. She dragged herself across the freshly cleaned hovel that was Tyki's home to check on said man, his body was still fairly warm but she could tell his fever was going down and that was always a good sign. Since he was still out, Nozomi went to take a quick shower. Since she was stuck catering to her boyfriend's wishes, she didn't want to smell like the inside of a toilet. **_

_** It took a moment for the water to heat up, but once it did the pinkette relished in the warmth of the water against her skin. She quickly cleaned herself up, pulled on one of her many 'Save the Sloths' tees and a simple pair of shorts (he'd been around this long, there was no use of her putting in any effort trying to impress him now. If it hasn't happened already, it wasn't going to happen at all), and exited back into his room. Tyki stirred at the creaking of the bathroom door, sitting up with a loud yawn and a stretch. **_

_** "Damnit, I slept that long?" He groaned, looking at the beat up old clock on the wall. "I'm sorry, you must have been so bored." He said giving her a soft look. **_

_** "It's fine, you needed your rest. And your apartment needed some serious cleaning. I threw away something that looked alive." She said. **_

_** Tyki took a look around and barely recognized the place. He hadn't seen the floor in so long he had forgotten what it looked like. "My, well you have been busy. And I see you showered too." He said, pointing to her new getup. He admired the shortness of her shorts and the looseness of her shirt, he could easily tell she was wearing nothing under it. **_

_** "I did," Nozomi nodded under his gaze, the heat in her cheeks slowly rising. "I did… I made you some tea too, it should still be warm. Now that you're awake I'll start dinner, and you go shower." The pinkette stated, all the while rummaging through drawers to find him something comfortable to be in that wasn't made of jean. **_

_** Tyki couldn't help but smile at how generous she was behaving, all the care she was putting into helping him get better when she didn't need to. And what surprised him the most was that she wasn't yelling as she normally tended to do, but seemed oddly mellow. If anything, she was even cuter prancing around his apartment in such a manner, and the more he thought about it… the more sexier she became and the more aroused he grew. **_

_** "I'm… going to go shower…" He murmured as he shuffled off into his bathroom. **_

_** While Tyki was off cleaning himself up, among other things, Nozomi headed off to the kitchen to prepare dinner. The mindless chatter from the radio off in the living area livening up the small place as the sweet aromas of the meal began to fill the air. She washed and prepared the vegetables, he needed something nutritious to help him build up his strength, and sat the meat aside to marinate while she shuffled off to cook the rice. By the time she managed to sit down while the food slowly cooked, Tyki had emerged from the shower drying his hair with one towel while another hung loosely at his waist. Nozomi turned away from him, her cheeks changed colors so quickly it nearly left her lightheaded. **_

_** "Are you going to keep doing that every time you see me half dressed?" Asked Tyki.l "Makes me feel like you don't like what you see." He huffed. Truth be told, the man had an amazing body. His strong biceps and tight abs from all the handy work he did, and he had the nicest, firmest ass she'd ever seen. Tyki was the first man Nozomi had ever seen on the complete verge of nakedness, and he did not disappoint. **_

_** "It's not that at all! It's just… I don't…. never mind. You should put some clothes on. You already have a cold, I don't want you getting worse." Nozomi said quickly as she jumped to her feet, motioning towards the kitchen. The sudden flush of her cheeks, her stumbling over her words when at times she was so well composed, was just far too cute for the man to resist. Tyki grabbed Nozomi by the wrist, pulling her back to him, her back pressed firmly against his heated chest.**_

_** "Or," He purred into her ear. "You can let me show you what you're missing."**_

* * *

"Tyki? …. Tyki?... TYKI!" Said man blinked as he glanced around him at the slightly worried stares he earned from his comrades.

"Where did you go, Tyki?" Asked Skinn with a quirk of his thick brow.

"Yeah, Tyki-ki," Road huffed, crossing her arms as all ears waited for a reply. Lulu Bell even leaned eagerly on the table, all ears.

"I was thinking," Tyki replied coolly, disappointing them all.

"About?" The Earl popped up, even he was interested in what had the man so far gone.

"…it doesn't matter," Tyki purred in that velvety voice of his. "I'm going to step out for a bit." He said, rising to his feet, top hat in his hands.

"And where are you going now?" Wisley asked, annoyance evident on his face. They all cursed his secureness. Tyki always seemed to be running away from them at random times to some place none of them knew where or why. Apparently his long walks away from the other Noah's was starting to piss off certain people.

"I'm being called elsewhere," And with that he left.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Third chapter in one day, does that just prove that not interesting at all is going on here? Lol I got this idea from my dearest SilverWolf442, so I hope I gave you as well as the readers just a tiny hint of the hell Cross put Allen through while he was staying with him. XD Thanks for the reviews and for reading, enjoy the newest chapter! Please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 33**

_** It had been in the middle of the night when someone came and began to obnoxiously began to bang on his door. At first Allen thought he was dreaming, but when the banging didn't cease and went from loud knocks to thundering kicks, he had an awful idea of who it could be. So he laid there in deathly silence, praying that if he just didn't answer his master would go away and find someone else to harass. Allen wondered where Nozomi was, didn't she just give birth? Why was he all of a sudden knocking on his door? Could the man be drunk off his ass once again and had gotten turned around? Whatever the reason, Allen knew it was going to suck major ass. And of course, when it came down to his master, he was wrong… the man didn't go away. Before he knew it or had any time to react, the brute of a man had all but kicked his door down, stomping his way into the boy's quarters. **_

_** "Master! What the hell?" Allen asked, jumping from his bed and storming to meet the man. He was still a tad disoriented from just being so rudely awakened by such a horrific force, and said force just towered over him, staring back in the most uninterested manner known to man. Even from where he stood Allen could see his poor door barely hanging onto its hinges. **_

_** "I'm staying here… give me your bed." Cross all but demanded. **_

_** "Excuse me?" Allen coughed. The man had all but lost what little of his mind the booze hadn't eroded away. For him to come into his quarters and demand his bed? And expected him to give it up with no questions asked? "What gives you the right to-"**_

_** "Because I can, now move. I'm tired." The giant thundered. **_

_** Allen noticed his master could've been acting a hell of a lot worse, and wondered if the man was truly worn out and in need of some rest. **_

_** "Master!" Allen protested but to no avail. **_

_** Cross, by then, had already began to strip down and had thrown himself (naked and all) across his apprentice's bed.**_

_** "And where am I supposed to sleep?" Allen asked, so frustrated he didn't know if he wanted to scream or cry because he was so pissed.**_

_** "Don't know, the floor perhaps? And that that light off." He groaned as he rolled over. And before Allen knew it, his room was filled with light but deep snores coming from his master's large body. **_

_** Allen, not sure what to do with himself now, grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from the top of his closet and padded towards his couch. For a moment, after he finally settled comfortably onto his couch, wondered just why had his master came to him of all people. From what he observed from a far, the general seemed to be close friends with General Klaud, Jeryy from the kitchen, and even Komui himself. So of all the possible "friends" he could've stayed with, the man decided to crash at his place for some reason. So wrapped up into his own thoughts, it took Allen no time to get back to sleep. **_

_** Allen was forced off his couch the next morning before the sun was even up by a very rude, and very bare General Cross. Allen stared in horror as Cross's bare body towered over him. "Get up," The older man demanded.**_

_** "Christ!" Allen all but died. "Where are your clothes? Why are you naked?!" Is this what poor Nozomi had to deal with? If so, he felt more sympathy for her than he ever did. Allen had never understood why the pinkette had fallen for such a…erm… character he would never know, and doubted she did too. "What for?" The younger man gave a yawn as he avoided looking at the man. This had to worse than waking up surrounded by akuma, and no matter how many times his wife assured him that her husband was hard on him because he truly cared for the boy, it was moments like this when he truly questioned the older man's motives.**_

* * *

Nozomi sat patiently outside the order's gates, far out of the gatekeeper's view so that Komui and his band of misfits wouldn't eavesdrop on her conversation. She had left her kids in the care of her father, who informed her on the way out the door that Cross was stopping by to see them once he got out of his meeting. The weather had officially changed, the air cold and crisp against her cheeks as she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets for warmth. After some time had passed, the pinkette wondered if he hadn't gotten her 'distress call.' Tyki, no matter where she was, always had some sort of sixth sense when it came down to her. And always, whenever he graced her with his presence, showed up with his handsome brow furrowed in worry. Growing rather irritated with the cold and being away from her infants, Nozomi stood from her spot.

"My, haven't you gotten impatient." A voice just as cold as the air teased, stopping her in her tracks.

Nozomi turned and gave the man a gentle yet playful smile. "Well, from what I can remember I've always hated when people showed up late." She countered. Tyki chuckled lightly at this, noticing that not only had her smile faltered but her enormous ballooning belly had gone down nearly completely since the last time he'd seen her.

"How are the babies?" He asked, gingerly.

"They're doing amazing," Nozomi replied shortly. "Look, Tyki, I have to talk to you…" She said, giving him a serious look. Tyki was quiet as he waited for the tiny pinkette to speak what was on her mind. "About the offer you proposed… Tyki, I can't… I can't keep doing this."

"What do you mean, Nozomi?" Tyki asked. When he had arrived there, knowing the woman had wanted to see him, he hadn't been expecting things to take such a sour turn.

"I've been a mother for almost two weeks now, and do you have any idea how hard it is having to care for three babies alone? Yes, I've had my father and friends there to help, and I appreciate them all, but I haven't seen Cross at all despite him coming around to see the kids when I'm sleeping. That's not how it's supposed to be, Tyki. We're married, and we've just become parents… we're supposed to be experiencing this _**together**_. It feels like a huge part of me is missing, like a part of my home is missing… and it's my fault, that's not fair to our kids. I don't care what he did to me, I don't want to deprive three innocent lives of the joy of having their father around… it's not right." Nozomi said, pouring in all the emotions that had been building up since she left the infirmary, since Cross insisted on living somewhere else until he mended the rift in their marriage.

"But he **_cheated_** on you!" Tyki all but roared, as if it wasn't getting through the fluff that was her head. He just couldn't fathom why she was still choosing the general over him. Children or not, Tyki had never destroyed her trust in such a way, or even caused her so much hurt and stress as the other man had. "When will it be enough for you to finally walk away from him? When he flat out tells you he doesn't want you anymore?"

"…But didn't I cheat on him too with you? I mean you said it yourself, I enjoyed what you did to me… and yes, I did. After having you back in my life after all those years, I guess I needed to have you around, I needed that closure… but not anymore Tyki. I can't do this to you, my kids… or my husband. So after this there should be no more communication between us."

"So I'm supposed to just walk away? Walk away and never see you again? Do you expect me to really do that, Nozomi? After I lose you to someone else, you expect me to just cut you out of my life all together?" Tyki asked, his golden eyes pleading with her.

Nozomi hadn't seen him this torn in years, and for a moment she could feel her heart sinking. All the history the two shared, the good and bad days they've seen of each other that no one else had, the love the two shared that transcended through time that held them bonded together, was almost enough for her to go back on her words… almost. The pinkette remembered what her mother had said to her, and thus she stood firm on her demands. She was doing this for her family, for her children, and for Cross. It was time to finally let go.

"Good bye Tyki…"


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Thank you SilverWolf442! *bows, hands you homemade cuppycakes* You've been such a big help to this story! Thanks for the reviews and reading, I appreciate you all! Enjoy the next chappie! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 34**

_**"Nozomi, the whole idea of us coming to the beach was for us to enjoy our day off." Lenalee loudly scolded with a frown. She had been planning that trip for an entire month, and she expected everyone to enjoy themselves. For the most part everyone was, including General Cross who insisted on being left alone while he tanned, was showing some enjoyment in their day out. Nozomi, on the other hand, sat huddled under her parasol with a scowl on her face. Nozomi had settled on a cute, frilly bathing suit in the same shade as her hair, much to her dismay. Cross had insisted on seeing her in something cute instead of her exorcist garb and pants. Not wanting to disappoint her new lover, all her pride put aside, the pinkette had confided in Lenalee to help her out. And somewhere in there they ended up at the beach. **_

"_**I am enjoying myself," Nozomi frowned. "I'm not use to all this sun, it's like you want me to burn." She huffed, laying her head on her pulled up knees. it was so hot and bright, the poor girl felt as if she was suffocating. **_

"_**General Cross is out in the sun enjoying himself," The dark haired girl pointed. The large man continued to rotate himself, his already tanned skin glistening under the heat rays. The man wore a swimsuit that looked as if it was the love child of a speedo and man thong, and he had not a care in the world.**_

_**Nozomi's frown deepened at that, if anything she half expected the man to glue himself to her side, seeing as though she was so…um…bare considering how she normally dressed. Not being off at a distance sunbathing and ignoring her. "He doesn't count, all that tanning is just killing him slowly." She grumbled. She heard Cross huff in annoyance to her comment but otherwise said nothing. **_

"_**Master has always been one to tan," Allen Walker pointed out rather uncheerfully. Lenalee had insisted on Cross bringing his apprentice along with him since he was around her and Nozomi's age. Nozomi was amazed to see that Allen was the polar opposite of the general, and wondered how he had dealt with the man for so long. They had barely made their relationship official and already she was ready to rip all the hair from her head. **_

"_**Is that so?" Nozomi nonchalantly asked, it was clear to everyone that she didn't really give a damn. It was obvious the girl would rather be anywhere else than stuck out by the ocean, it wasn't like she could swim. What if she washed out to sea?**_

"_**Allen," Cross suddenly boomed as he stood, his red tresses blowing in the sea breeze. Said person jumped at the man's voice, and the pinkette could see him visibly shaking in his swim trunks, be it from fear or frustration. "Bring me my cigerattes." The older man demanded. **_

"_**Alright," Sighed Allen.**_

"_**No, don't do it." Nozomi said as she stood, her dark eyes squinting from the sun. "Hey! You giant asshole! Don't you talk to him like that!" She pointed.**_

"_**Oh? So you're talking to me now?" Cross asked, arching a brow. **_

_**Nozomi scoffed, "You have no one to blame for my silence but yourself." She replied calmly, her arms folding at her chest. **_

"_**Why exactly aren't you talking to General Cross? I though you two were dating." Lenalee asked. **_

"_**I proposed to her," Cross replied dryly. "And she said no."**_

"_**Proposed? Really Nozomi? That's so exciting? Why on earth did you say no?" Lenalee gaped accusingly. It was clear that the man made her happy... sometimes, so she wondered why in the hell had she said no? Especially since the general was so handsome, although his personality wasn't something to brag about... at all. **_

"_**Well for starters we just got together," Said the pinkette matter-of-factly. "And secondly, I highly doubt proposing drunk off your ass in a bar legit."**_

"_**I remembered it didn't I? That has to mean that I was completely aware and it was a coherent thought… Allen! You lazy shit, where are my cigarettes!?" The general defended, then going off to scold the younger boy. **_

"_**All of your coherent thoughts are completely drowned out by all the booze and nicotine you insist on ingesting! And don't you yell at Allen like he's your errand boy!"**_

"_**I'll do whatever the hell I want to my apprentice!"**_

"_**Don't you yell at me or my new friend!"**_

"…_**When did this become about me?" Allen asked, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He wondered if he'd have to pay for this little argument later, because he knew the psychotic oaf was going to pin this entire ordeal on his shoulders. And poor Lenalee, distraught at his side, watched helplessly as the lovers fought it out on the beach… Nozomi and her frills, and Cross with his… junk all out. All she wanted was a fun day out at the beach…**_

* * *

Nozomi returned back to her quarters feeling as if the weight that had been resting heavily on her heart had finally been removed, everything about her seemed lighter. Her mother had warned that the road was going to be difficult, but now that she had crossed over this first hurtle, Nozomi had to admit she felt a tad better with having to cross the others. She exhaled deeply as she entered through her door, unclasping and removing her jacket and boots. Her fingers were a tad numb and her cheeks were flushed from cold. She combed a hand through her tresses as she tossed her father a friendly smile.

"Where did you go?" Her father asked as he noticed her returning condition. By the way she looked, her hair alone windblown, hinted that she had been outside the order, which had of course made the older man uneasy. As much as he didn't see eye to eye with his son-in-law, Suman had to admit that the man did a damn good job when it came down to keeping his daughter out of harms' way… _**for the most part**_.

"Tying up some loose ends," Said Nozomi solemnly as she ventured further into her home. It was then when she noticed Allen, and she wondered just how the hell did he get there, fast asleep on the floor next to empty cradles. "Where are the babies?"

Suman, ever so comfortable on the small couch with a large mug of coffee in his hands, nodded his head towards the open bedroom. Nozomi wondered why her father would leave them in there alone (even as a mother her paranoia never ceased to reach new heights, Josiah had his first hiccups and it nearly killed her), but she stopped when she saw the heart fluttering scene before her, a soft smile playing on her lips. Lying in the center of the large bed was Cross, and sleeping deeply on his broad chest were three tightly wrapped bundles. Her husband had his arms protectively over their little ones, his head resting at an angle that caused all of his hair to fall away from his face. And although his mouth was obnoxiously agape as he slept, he was still very handsome.

Cross stirred at the weight shift on the bed as Nozomi sat close to him, stroking his scruffy face with the back of her hand.

"Cross…" The pinkette whispered quietly. The man made an incoherent groan as she shifted almost away from her, the babies didn't stir (meaning they were in fact the man's children…sleeping like logs). "Cross…" She said again, giving his shoulder a gentle shake.

Eventually the large man woke up, blinking up at his mate with sleep in his eye. "Nozomi…" Cross mumbled with a yawn. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He gave another yawn; some things with him just never changed, and motioned to sit up before he realized the kids were still asleep on his chest.

Nozomi carefully removed each of the babies, laying them side by side on the opposite end of the bed. "Cross… I'm so sorry." She said, turning to look back at him. "We're married… this _**isn't**_ how this is supposed to be."

"Nozomi I cheated on you," Cross sighed. "I was weak, and helpless, and I strayed from our marriage." Confessing, even though she was already well aware of his infidelity, felt refreshing. Like all of a sudden his conscious was clear and he could finally breath again.

"And didn't I cheat on you? Parading my ex-lover around you, or being completely aware and able to stop him when I was with him and not doing it? I was in the wrong too, I could've saved this marriage a lot of suffering if I would've left Tyki in the past… and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel as if you weren't good enough, or that you didn't matter. I'm sorry for hurting you, Cross!" Nozomi cried into her hands, hiding her face in shame.

Cross removed her hands, his bare fingers ghosting over her tarnished skin, as he gazed longingly into her tear stained face. "That doesn't excuse what I did to you, Nozomi. On our wedding day I vowed to always protect you and to never hurt you… and I failed at both. I am sorry for hurting you… never again will I ever betray your trust or hurt you…" He promised, pulling the pinkette into his arms and holding her tightly against his chest.

Nozomi wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face into the material of his fresh shirt. Cross sat in silence; they both did, just enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies, the warmth of one another, equally satisfied. Nozomi always missed her husband, believe it or not, when the man wasn't near. And had missed him an considerable amount with him not being there, waking up in the wee morning hours to deal with three upset (and one exceedingly cranky) babies without his help.

"Now that you've patched things up, are you going to get the hell out of my quarters?" Allen tiredly asked from the doorway. He looked as if his poor body had been flung down a flight of stairs, which seeing as though Cross had been huddled up with him, that was surely a possibility.

* * *

A/N: SilverWolf442, the beach scene turned out a tad different than I had planned out… I blame it on the Korean dramas! DX I hope you all enjoy it anyway, please review and let me know what you think! XOXOXO


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and waiting patiently for the newest update! I got distracted by a new Korean drama Boys over Flowers and from that I started a Inuyasha fanfic based off of it, go check it out! Thanks for baring with me, and enjoy the chapter! It's short, I know, but the next chappie should be a bit more interesting! Enjoy and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to D. Gray Man or the 'This is a wasp" picture quotes.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 35**

_**"Do you see this? Do you know what this is? This is a akuma." General Socalo said as he pointed to a large photo of their common enemy. The overly large general had been brought in to help Cross train the new incomers, and as much as he protested against it, he wasn't left with much of a choice. As a general it was part of his job. Nozomi, against General Cross' wishes was demanding to do the job she was being kept at the order to do despite his warnings on letting her hands heal. "Its mission is to fuck shit up where ever it goes. You can battle the akuma, but it is never alone. It is always accompanied by another, even more violent and aggressive akuma. All of which, are in turn accompanied by even more." The intimidating general glared down at the pinkette to see if he still had her attention which he did. **_

"_**Dearest, do you know what to do if you're even found face to face with an akuma and you're unarmed?" Cross asked from her side.**_

_**Nozomi gave the man a scowl for the lack of using of her name. "Of course I do," She huffed. "You stand the fuck still, you chill the fuck out, and hope the akuma doesn't put you on its list of shit it wants to fuck up that day. You stand right the fuck there and wait for the akuma to finish its business and move on with its rampage, and ten you go the fuck home." **_

_**Cross' face broke into an uncharacterized smile, laughter erupting from his throat. Oh yes, he and the pinkette were going to get along just fine.**_

* * *

Nozomi and Cross looked at their babies and could barely believe that their three little bundles weren't all that little anymore. A full month had gone by and the parents could see more of themselves in their offspring than they would've liked. By now the triplets were giving their parents lots of smiles, and every now and then an occasional scowl from Rochelle-Marie and Jelani, and whenever Josiah grinned, the pinkette couldn't tell if her son was genuinely happy or if it was gas. They were even lifting their heads a bit now, and having a thing Nozomi called "tummy time" everyday which Jelani highly protested against, throwing a major fit every time he so much as looked at his blanket. The one thing Cross wasn't so much for was all the crying the little ones did. The triplets had a cry for everything, they were either hungry, wet, bored, tired, uncomfortable, lonely, or in Jelani's case, a cry for when people other than his parents looked at him.

"Just what are you doing dearest?" Cross asked as he entered the room as she was dressing. Nozomi had stumbled across her waitress garb and was putting it on as her husband came casually strolling along.

Nozomi had slimmed down a tremendous amount since giving birth, and had escaped with very minimal scarring compared to her already destroyed hands. "Well, I need something to do during the day while the babies nap. Jeryy said I can come back and help him out in the cafeteria until Komui finds me a mission close to home. With me working downstairs, the kids can come with me. Everyone loves to see them anyway, and for the most part they enjoy being seen… except for 'Lani… he got that from you."

"And you're going like that?" Cross nodded towards her outfit choice. Since she wasn't as big anymore, the dress hung a tad loosely at her midsection, but was stretching tightly at her bust. He was a tad skeptical that she wanted to return back to work so quickly, but then remembered that his pinkette had certain **_issues_** that if she didn't keep moving she'd go insane. That, and he wasn't too keen on her leaving the order with the bounties for their heads still lingering, so working with Jeryy was better than her being outside the protect of the order any day.

"Yes, why not?" She asked innocently. Nozomi, as always, knew just how to make her husband work for what he wanted. Just by her batting her lashes and fluffing out her bottom lip, she had the general nearly about to burst out of his pants.

"… hold that thought." The man murmured walking away. Cross went and peaked into the nursery. The triplets were still down for their nap, all three of them still sound asleep. Jelani more so than the others, had wiggled out of his blanket, and instead of being on his side like his siblings was on his back with his mouth slightly ajar. Cross smirked, the little baby even slept like the man.

"Cross?" The pinkette asked as her husband slipped back inside their bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Cross lemon will be in the next chapter! :)


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Now that we're passed all this intimate fluff, we can get back to all the good stuff! Hope you enjoy, and please review! XOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 36**

"Cross?" Nozomi questioned as her husband stepped inside and quietly closed the door.

Cross had just gotten out of the shower moments prior to finding his pinkette looking so delectable, meaning he would have very little clothing to remove before he ravished his wife. Which let's face it, was very long overdue.

"Wait, Cross, no… we have guidelines we have to follow." Nozomi said as she took a few precautious steps back. She could recognize the look in his eye from a mile away, and normally it would equally excite her. But considering she's was all broke, busted, and disgusted after having the triplets, and because of that Komui recommended no strenuous activities (which included sex) for at least eight weeks.

"I don't care," Cross growled deeply as he pulled her body to his by her waist, and holding her tightly in place. "Do you realize what you've do to me?" He breathed, the bulge in his pants rubbing heatedly against her.

"Cross… we can't…" Nozomi sighed. By then his fingers had begun to run over her plump breasts, making the pinkette all the more flustered. The man knew how to keep his wife on her toes, that's for sure.

"And this is me not giving a damn," Cross hummed as he demandingly took her lips with his own. His damp locks were cold to the pinkette's warm flesh, his taunt skin still radiating in the warmth from his shower. He pressed his body tightly against hers, a low moan slipping from deep within his throat as he buried his face into her neck. His hands snaked up from his waist, massaging her swollen breasts beneath her dress. "Mimi…" He murmured as he lifted her up, carrying her over to their bed. Large hands all but ripped the small dress and everything else from her body, leaving her completely bare beneath him. Nozomi looked absolutely breath taking sprawled under his large body, batting her long lashes innocently up at him. Nozomi wrapped her arms around her husband's strong neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. Their lips parted, and large chocolate eyes opened to meet his red one. "You make me whole, Nozomi." Cross wryly smirked.

"I will always love you Cross… until my heart stops beating." Nozomi smiled beautifully, moving his hair back from his face. There was no denying that her old husband was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, weither he was being overly zealous as always, or be it in one of their intimate moments when he opened his heart to her.

"You're not very bright are you?" Her husband sighed, the thought of her heart no longer beating making his stomach uneasy.

"Yeah, well neither are you, old man." Nozomi said, in between attacking her husband's lips. Nozomi's lips desperately sought out her husband's soft puckers, the softest lips she'd ever felt. Cross's warm mouth left hers, trailing hot kisses down her neck, letting his tongue glide across her flushing skin. He moved a large hand slowly up between her legs as he sucked roughly on the sides of her neck, his name loudly rolling off her tongue as his fingers played with her clitoris, rolling the small numb in circles and giving it a flick or two. This is what the general had missed, her milky skin against his. Her moans and cries of pleasure ringing in his ears as she bent to his every command. Cross gave an inward content sigh as he basked in the heat emitting off of his wife's body. His handsome face contorted into a frown as Nozomi winced in pain as he slipped his fingers into her.

"I'm sorry dearest. I'll try to be gentle." Cross whispered, his voice laced in kindness, as he pushed his fingers in and out of her core slowly.

"Cross…" Nozomi whimpered, grabbing a tightly onto his broad shoulders. She opened her large eyes, loving the look of bliss, the expression of her husband getting off on her moans. His eye was half lidded, glazed over in just as much raw emotions as she was experiencing beneath him.

Her husband withdrew his fingers, sitting back to admire his work. Nozomi's chest heaved as she eyed him closely from under her lose bangs. Cross unzipped his pants, letting them fall to his bent knees, as he freed his thick weeping manhood. The general gave a deep groan as he roughly took a hold of himself, watching her closely as he rubbed the sensitive tip with his thumb. The pinkette watched, just as she'd made him watch once before, biting her lip as an attempt to keep herself quiet. Her husband continued to stimulate himself, groaning in delight as his thick shaft grew thicker, until it became unbearable, his bulbous tip oozing with liquid want. Cross grabbed Nozomi by her hips, pulling her closer to him, as he eased his large muscle into her, moaning aloud. The pinkette threw her head back into her pillow, her back arching as she cried out in pain, as Cross began to steadily pound into her with force. It felt as if he was tearing through the hymen she'd lost years ago, the feeling was nostalgic, as Nozomi gripped handfuls of his hair and pulled.

"Cross… ahhhh!" The pinkette whimpered a loud cry. Her legs wrapped around his trimmed waist, her hips arching up to meet his thrusts. Cross released throaty growls at the tightness of her warm walls around his throbbing shaft. His wife's strangled out cries continued to ring in his ears, each one an octave higher than the one before it, as he skillfully rocked his hips.

Cross leaned over the tiny withering body beneath his, gliding his tongue along the length of her neck greedily, savoring the taste of his sweet little candy queen. "God, Nozomi…" He cooed, resting one of her legs up on his shoulders, allowing him to reach deeper into her. Nozomi only cried out in a mixture of pain and delight as her husband increased his speed, having her writhe beneath him.

"C-Cross," His wife cried through gasps of air. "I.. c-can't… I'm going… to…" Nozomi gave a loud shriek as she came, her rushing juices coating her husband's manhood, her orgasm shaking her body. Reaching his own climax, Cross fisted a hand in her messy tresses, giving a deep howlish moan as he stroked one last time. The man pulled out, releasing himself onto his wife, sweat glistening on his body and brow.

Nozomi laid there, unable to move for a moment, the creeping cold of the room felt refreshing to her blazing skin. Cross, his manhood just as limp as the rest of him, nuzzled his face into the crook of the pinkette's neck, inhaling the natural scent of his wife's after sex musk. It was just as tantalizing as his own. The man hummed contentedly as he laid on the smaller body.

"I need a shower," Nozomi murmured, her face nesting in his thick ruby locks.

"Yes, I suppose a shower does sound nice about now." Agreed her husband. "Can I join you?" He asked, hopefully.

"I think not, now get off of me." Nozomi snickered softly, rolling the giant of a man off of her.

Cross watched his wife's form until she disappeared into the bathroom. He gave a sigh, swinging his long legs off the edge of the bed, letting them hang there for a moment before getting up to go check on the triplets. The general cracked their door open just enough to peer inside, and as expected the babies had slept through _**everything**_. Those were definitely his children, sleeping through just about everything. Hell the world could end and he himself would sleep through the entire thing without even stirring. Cross gently closed the door again ,making sure not to wake them.

Shortly after he had returned from checking on the triplets, Nozomi exited the bathroom and just the sight of her left his docile manhood reviving with life. Her tresses darker as they hung damp to her breasts, as the rest of her was clad in one of his overly large shirts, her puffy cheeks flushed.

Now get your sweat self off those sheets and into the shower." The pinkette demanded of her husband.

"I will not have you getting cocky and telling me what to do, dearest. Things just don't work that way." Cross huffed with a chuckle. The glare he received in return proved him otherwise. Cross just chuckled lightly, dragging into the bathroom.

Once she was sure her husband had gotten into the shower, the man was known from his sneak attacks from behind, Nozomi quickly went about to change out their sweat and cum covered sheets for a fresh pair. Afterwards, going to check on her all too silent children. And considering they had been quiet for a while, she wondered just what her little ones were up to? Jelani, especially couldn't be left untended to, because just like his papa he was always up to no good unsupervised. But her little ones were still fast asleep. Jelani on his back with his mouth open like his papa, Rochelle still neatly wrapped on her side, and Josiah… on his tummy with his little rear in the air. Nozomi smiled softly, going and giving each of her children's little red heads a gentle kiss.

"Mommy loves you," She whispered.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I want to thank SilverWolf442 for all the suggestions and help she has given to make this story what it is! I appreciate all the help and dedication! I hope this chapter turned out like you were hoping it would! XD Here's another chapter, please rate and review! I enjoy hearing for you all and the feedback! XOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 37**

_**Cross arose surrounded by a thick an eerie fog, a faint mist danced on his lashes and the hair that covered his body. His skin was cold and almost chalky, as he ran his large hands down his bare arms. The air around him was thick with cold, his teeth chattering and his body shivering to generate some form of warmth. He turned in small circles, there was nothing but darkness around him for miles on end. **_

_** "Nozomi," The general breathed, his voice a hoarse whisper, as he realized the pinkette should've been at his side and wasn't. "Nozomi!" He screamed. Cross wanted to run, but he didn't know where. He wanted to search for his wife in the shroud of darkness, but his feet wouldn't move. They couldn't. **_

_** "Hello General," Said a voice. It echoed off the large, irregular shaped objects protruding from the ground. As the fog slowly lifted, he realized he standing in the middle of a cemetery. **_

_** "Where is my wife?" Cross asked, his worry rising. "Where are my kids?" It dawned on him that not only was his pinkette missing, but his children were as well. **_

_** "Now see General, you are so used to getting what you want, aren't you? Nozomi was never yours, and she never will be." The voice said. "You've caused someone great pain, and that person wants to return the favor." The voice said, a curtain of darkness being lifted and replaced by a bright window of light. **_

_** In it Cross could see their quarters back at the order, their furniture upturned and pictures smashed. He could see into the nursery, the babies' room in no better condition than the rest of their home, all three cradles baby less. He could see Nozomi's body sprawled across their large bed unmoving, the light sheets stained red with her blood. **_

_** "Do you see the fate you've brought upon your family, General? Nozomi was never yours… and because of you, she's going to die… your children are going to die. You will be forced to live out the rest of your days alone, with innocent blood on your hands… I will kill them all." The voice said.**_

_** "No!" The man cried. "No! Nozomi! Nozomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"**_

* * *

"Nozomiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Cross? Cross? Wake up!"

Cross woke with a jolt, flying up in the bed, sending the bedding flying in disarray. His chest heavily heaved as the rest of him tried to catch up with his body, his gaze falling on the worried expression Nozomi had on her face.

"Oh god, Mimi…" He said, grabbing her and pulling her into an powerful embrace. Cross held onto his wife as if his life depended on it, his face buried into her tufts of hair.

"Cross, what's wrong?" She asked, stroking the back of his head soothingly.

"I… had a nightmare," The man mumbled.

"Oh?" The pinkette mused. "About what?" Her husband shook his head, remaining silent as he continued to hold onto her. He didn't want to let her go until he was sure she wouldn't fade away into the bloody image of her etched into his mind. "Well, it was just a nightmare." Nozomi said, taking his face into her hands. She gave his lips a gentle kiss before smiling. "I need your help."

"With what?" Her husband breathed shakily.

"Feeding the babies," His wife smiled. "We have a meeting to get to, so hurry up and get dressed. My papa will be here shortly to look after the babies." She said.

"You're kidding," Said Cross. "How am I supposed to do that?" He asked, wondering why his wife would suddenly ask such a thing of him. Especially after he was still pretty shaken up and his nightmare.

"It's easy, I'll show you." She smiled, helping him out of bed. "Now go shower and get dressed." She said pointing.

* * *

Cross stared down at his son as Jelani stared back up at him. Nozomi could almost see the tension forming between father and son as 'Lani refused to take the bottle his fathered offered him, almost smirking up at the man and his growing irritation. Cross blinked, 'Lani blinked. Cross sighed, 'Lani equally sighed.

"I swear," Cross said. "It's like he's _**mocking**_ me!" Jelani smiled toothlessly at his father's words, like the man had guessed correctly. "Nozomi, I can't do this." Her husband said.

"Sure you can," Said Nozomi. "Here." The pinkette calmly walked over to her husband, taking 'Lani from his arms. Her son, much to his father's dismay, happily took the bottle his mother offered him, letting his eyes drift back over to his scowling father. "There," She smiled. "Now you finish feeding him while I change Rochelle." Nozomi said as shehanded her son back to his father. As soon as Jelani was secure within his father's grasp, his tiny lips released his bottle, his large chocolate eyes glaring up at the man expectantly.

Cross huffed, 'Lani huffed. "Here 'Lani," The man said as calmly as he could. "Take your bottle." Jelani all but kicked the bottle from his father's hand, and Cross, by this point was beyond annoyed. It wasn't his job to feed their kids, that was Nozomi's area of expertise. The man threw the bottle to the wall out of frustration, startling everyone in the room. Including baby Josiah, who lifted his little red head during his tummy time to see where all the noise was coming from.

"Um… how about I finish feeding 'Lani and you finish changing Rochelle." Nozomi suggested as she took her baby from his seething father, holding him protectively in her arms as she gestured for the man to head over to the changing table.

Cross peered down at his daughter, her wide toothless grin quickly melting away any and all traces of his anger. "Hello my little princess," The general cooed with a smile as he reached for the diaper. He held up the contraption, wondering what magic he needed to be able to work it. He glanced back at his wife for guidance, which she simply smiled at.

Nozomi walked her husband through the steps of putting on their daughter's diaper, but once he actually began to try it… and failed, he threw another fit and punched the wall. This startled the little baby girl, leaving her terrified and wailing at the top of her lungs. At the sight of his daughter crying, Cross panicked.

"What do I do?!" He asked hurriedly. "Did I break her?!"

"No," Said Nozomi. "Just pick her up and rock her… but after I put the diaper on." She said, handing him a newly feed Jelani. Said baby looked up at the man smugly, almost shaking his head in disbelief.

Cross sighed as he sank down into the rocking chair, this parenting crap was some hard work, but his wife made it look so easy. Cross admired Nozomi as she skillfully moved about the nursery, tending to the triplets, and he couldn't help but wonder how she had become such a natural at this, and marveled that he would rather fight akuma any day than handling one of the fragile babies.

"There," Nozomi smiled. "They're ready and just in time!" She said as she heard a knock at their door. Nozomi quickly went to let her father in, giving Suman a welcoming hug and peck on the cheek before going to retrieve her husband from the nursery.

"You win this round, 'Lani." Cross sighed as she laid the baby back into his cradle. The look his son gave his father in return said something along the lines of, 'Clearly old man, I shall win them all.'


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I'd like to give more thanks to my dearest SIlverWolf442, your suggestions and constant nice words and feedback inspires me all the more to finish this story and make it as best I can! I appreciate you and your help! XO Here's another chappie, hope you all enjoy! Please review, I love the feedback! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 38**

"General Tiedoll!" Nozomi exclaimed happily as she spotted the other general, greeting him with a warm hug. "It's been years since I last saw you!"

In fact the last time the pinkette had saw the man, or General Socalo (who was also there) was on her and Cross' wedding day. Nozomi had to admit, neither one of them had changed much at all.

"It has," Tiedoll agreed. "You haven't grown much at all have you? How have you been?" He asked, placing a hand on the girl's pink tuft.

The pinkette frowned at his comment towards her height, but quickly perked back up. "I've been swell, and yourself? I l look forward to seeing your drawings!" Said Nozomi. The girl got a thrill at seeing all the amazing things the old man drew, replications from all the places he'd seen.

"I look forward to showing you," Smiled Tiedoll. "I've been great myself. Say, Klaud told us that you're a mother now to _**Cross'**_ kids." The man beamed teasingly. Tiedoll was a sucker for children, and even softer towards cute babies. And not that she was a conceded mother, but Nozomi's babies had to be the cutest anyone had ever seen. Even Komui joked at how something so cute could have Cross as their father. Cross of course ignored them all.

"I am, " Smiled Nozomi. "Three wonderful little babies, two boys and one girl."

"Two wonderful babies and one little terror," Cross corrected as he took his seat next to Winters.

"Still can't believe you settled down with one of your trainees, and after all these years she's still with you." Winters chided with his usual scowl. He'd lost a lot of money betting that their marriage wouldn't last longer than a couple of weeks. Nozomi and Cross had defied all the nay Sayers who said their marriage wouldn't last, even if it was the hardest thing either one of them had to do. They had a love that no one could mimic, a love that transcended all the problems life had thrown their way.

"Yes, well, once I got a taste of Nozomi I simply couldn't get enough and knew I had to make her mine. I'm smitten." Sighed Cross, as he rubbed his temples.

"What? All that chasing finally catching up to you?" Asked Winters, arching a brow.

"Not at all, it's called being a father." Replied Cross. "I swear, one of my sons is out to get me, I refuse to lose all my hair." He groaned, just thinking about Jelani and his little smirks (which were identical to his own) made his head hurt.

All chatter quickly died down as Komui entered the meeting room, carrying a single blue folder. Each general returned to their designated spot, Nozomi's seat conveniently between her husband and Klaud.

"I've had the intelligence department run some surveillance runs when the finders are out on missions, and because of that we've finally gotten an image of one of the Noah's during the Earl's last attack in Barcelona." Komui said as he opened the folder, removing a single picture. Nozomi's breath hitched in her throat as she stared at a picture of Tyki. As she stared at the picture of her former lover, those golden eyes of his seemed to lock with her own. "Nozomi, do you recognize this Noah?" Komui asked, noticing the flushed and indifferent look on her face.

"I do," She nodded. Cross glanced at her for a moment, all the generals did, as they waited for the pinkette to say something. "That's… Tyki Mikk. He's the third apostle and the strongest one I've seen. I'm not all that familiar with what he can do, but he does have the ability to put someone under a temporary state of paralysis. Where you're completely aware of what's happening around you, you can feel and hear everything, but you can't move an inch. Do you remember the condition of General Yeegar's body?" Komui cave a curt nod. "That was his doing. He has the ability to remove internal organs without even opening up the body." She replied.

"And what would you recommend us doing when he have to battle him?" Asked Klaud, leaning back in her seat.

"I suggest you keep as much distance between you two as you can, and be cautious when outside the order. He can also change his appearance." Replied Nozomi. She sighed, suddenly feeling as if she was being choked by guilt. She had just sold Tyki out to the order, and for some reason she felt horrible although they all thought (especially Cross) that she was doing the right thing. It would be considered treason if she said nothing, not giving her fellow generals and exorcists a hearty heads up for the trouble they were up against. Tyki was the enemy, he fought with the enemy, and because they were playing on opposite sides, it was only a matter of time before they'd have to fight… it was simply fated to be that way. She felt a large hand cover her own, and looked down to see one of her husband's large paws on her hand. Nozomi looked at him, giving him a vague smile.

"I'm proud of you," Cross whispered.

"Then why do I feel so horrible?" She mumbled softly. Cross gave her hand a light squeeze for reassurance before turning his attention back to Komui.

"I'm sending out a squad of two generals alongside three exorcists to go to India." Komui said as he shifted through the folder. "Cross and Socalo shall be the generals of choice, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda shall be the exorcists." He said. Someone where in the order Allen felt a shiver run down his spine, and he stopped what he was doing to look around.

"I can't go," Said Cross. He still had a strong hold on his wife's hand. "I've got kids now Komui."

"Yes," Nodded Komui. "But this is your job."

"I understand that that fully," Said Cross. "But right now our children are young, and I've got a duty to them first."

Nozomi gave an inward smile towards her husband's words. For once he wasn't quick to take off at the first chance he got, and this made her all the more proud of the man.

"Well then," Komui said. "Klaud, Tiedoll, would either of you be willing to take Cross' place?"

"I will," Klaud volunteered. "Gives me the time to get my godchildren some gifts from other countries." She smiled.

"Nothing too extreme," Warned the pinkette. Her brow creased at all the things the blonde would return with… most of them choking hazards for her young babies.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Klaud said. "I'm not irresponsible like your husband." She teased. Cross just glared at the blonde and she replied with a glare of her own.

"Promise you'll be alright," The pinkette said.

"Of course we'll be alright," General Socalo said smugly.

"I'm sure she wasn't talking to you," Said Klaud.

"Is that everything?" General Tiedoll suddenly asked. Komui nodded, wondering what suddenly had the general piping up among the commotion. "In that case, I'd like to see those babies I've heard so much about."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them all! Miss SilverWolf442, I thank you as well for all your encouragement and support and amazing suggestions! I shall use another one in the next chapter *smiles* I apologize for this chapter being so short, this was just supposed to be some Cross x Nozomi (semi) fluff. Enjoy, happy reading, and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 39**

Cross awoke in the middle of the night due to another terrible nightmare. This was the third night this has happened and he was losing sleep he desperately needed (he had to be well rested to attempt to help out with his children… one baby in particular), but the voice haunting his thoughts and images of a mutilated Nozomi and heart ripping screams plaguing every corner of his mind made it all impossible. He sat up in bed, his head in his hands, before quietly removing himself so all his fumbling around wouldn't wake Nozomi, who was still sleeping soundly at his side. Cross silently passed the nursery, taking a spot at their dining table with a glass and his favorite wine. Cross poured himself a couple of glasses, not even savoring the robust taste as he downed the liquid. He was in the middle of pouring himself another glass when the bedroom door opened and Nozomi stepped out.

The pinkette was walking so softly, the general hadn't even heard her feet pattering on the carpet towards him. Nozomi took in her husband's bare, sleep exhausted form slumped at their table and couldn't help but frown. Of all the nights he helped her during her Tyki-madness (a good majority of his "help" more physical than emotional), why didn't he trust her with his own nightmares? She wondered if there would ever be a time when her husband would realize that there were just some things he didn't have to handle all on his own, when would the man finally be able to ask for help and then accept it.

"Cross?" Nozomi murmured before he could drain his third glass.

"Nozomi," Her husband said. "Go back to sleep… I didn't mean to wake you."

The pinkette sighed as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his strong neck from behind, his head resting comfortably against her breasts. "What's wrong, my dearest husband?" She asked warmly.

"Nothing." Cross replied shortly.

"You're a terrible liar," Nozomi said.

"No, sweet wife of mine, I'm an _**excellent**_ liar. You've seen me lie my way out of hundreds of situations." Cross huffed, apparently offended by her words.

"Not when it comes to me," His wife purred. Nozomi had to make a mental note to never leave him around their kids long enough (especially 'Lani) for them to master his art of lying.

"True," He nodded, the wine glass still in his hands. "I had another nightmare."

"What are they about?"Asked his wife, nuzzling the side of his neck with her nose.

"About you dying," The man heavily confessed. "There's this voice that's always telling me it's going to make me suffer like I made it suffer." Explained Cross.

"Cross, wanna know something?" Nozomi asked, her voice calling to him.

"What?" He asked cautiously, giving her a sideways glance.

"During surgery, I almost died." The pinkette began.

"Gee dearest, you _**really**_ know how to make me feel better. That's _**exactly**_ what you tell your husband after he tells you he's having nightmares about you dying." Cross said sarcastically.

"Like I was saying," Nozomi said. "I almost died but I didn't. I saw my mother, and she that it wasn't my time… not yet. She told me I had far too much to live for, and she was right. I've have three beautiful little babies who need a mother, and a husband who needs me around to make sure he doesn't kill himself (…or someone else for that matter), who is the man I love with all my heart." She said lovingly.

"Dearest," Cross breathed deeply. "Just what are you doing?" He asked as a small hand traced the inside of his thigh.

"You helped me when I have nightmares, let me help you." Nozomi whispered hotly against the shell of his ear. Nozomi took ahold of his manhood, lightly stroking his length. The sensation was so great, her shy caresses, sent shivers down the great man's spine.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Here's another chapter *smiles* This idea was given to me by my dearest SilverWolf442, who suggest Cross call on some "help" in his time of need. So here is a somewhat gentler side of Cross and more triplet fluff. Enjoy, happy reading, and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 40**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Nozomi asked for the hundredth time before departing. She and Klaud were going to have lunch together before her friend left for her mission, and considering the fact that Suman had left for his mission a few days prior, her husband would be in charge of watching their children… alone… what could possibly go wrong?

"Yes, they're asleep… I can handle it." Said Cross.

"And if they wake up and need changing?" Nozomi asked, knowing full well that her husband didn't have any form of back up plans.

"Don't jinx me," The man scolded with a pout.

"I'm not trying to," The pinkette grinned. "But Rochelle has been a tad cranky lately and tends to wake up during her naps. And her fussying tends to wake up Jojo and 'Lani if he's just in the mood to act ugly, so just in case that happens I left a list of rules to follow taped to the fridge. Call me if anything happens." She gave the man a gentle kiss before walking out the door.

Once his wife was gone, as in she was no longer in ear short (and Nozomi had pretty damn good hearing to be so short), Cross marched over to their phone, calling the one person he knew without a doubt he could depend on. "Allen," The man said as soon as the boy answered. He had been in the middle of playing games with Krory when the general gave a ring. "Get over here now." He demanded.

"Who was that?" Krory asked, drowning in games pieces, as he noticed his friend's face paling as he slipped into his boots.

"Master," Allen mumbled. "Seems he needs me."

"But we're playing a game," Krory whined. "Can't you just not go?"

"I don't feel like dying today, and he'd never let it go if I refused. We'll finish up later." Allen waved as he left. He sulked to the Marian's quarters, wondering just what in the hell did the overly confident general need now. Allen hoped, for the sake of his mentality, that he and Nozomi didn't have another fight, he still had problems sleeping in his bed. Allen shivered, if he had to house the general again he'd just die… just flat the hell out die.

Allen knocked once on the door and entered once a gruff voice told him to do so. He entered with caution, surprised to see Cross sitting casually in their large arm chair, with Timcanpy perched neatly atop his head. Nothing seemed wrong or out of the ordinary, even a few baby toys were scattered here and there. "Master," The boy said. "What did you need?" Allen asked.

"If my kids wake up, I might need your assistance." Cross said vaguely.

"What?" Allen blanched. "I have no experience with kids! Especially babies!" He panicked. Allen had a horrible realization in his gut that if he so much as dressed one of his kids wrong, Cross would surly behead him on the spot. That made him all the more skeptical and unwilling. Allen was used to fighting akuma, saving souls, all that jazz. Not dealing with tiny, fragile babies that happened to belong to his master of all people.

"Damnit Allen," Cross grumbled. "You really are a waste of space, aren't you?" The man rubbed his temples out of annoyance.

"And what are _**you**_? Why do_** I**_ have to come and help you with _**your**_ kids? I was in the middle of a game, and last time I checked I wasn't _**required**_ to help you!" Allen challenged with a random burst of bravery.

It was of course shot down completely when Cross gave him a glare that would cause anyone to die on the spot. "I don't believe I _**gave**_ you a choice," He said deeply. "You're _**going **_to help." Cross lifted a thick parenting book off the table next to him, tossing it over to the boy. "Read that, I don't want you making any mistakes. If one of my kids gets hurt, I'll kill you."

Gee, Allen knew the man so well it was frightening. _**'I'm not cut out for this.'**_ He sighed as he picked up the book. If Cross had those lying around, why didn't he just watch the triplets himself? Was it the general's first time alone with the babies and even _**he**_ was afraid of something going wrong? …Nah. Even though the man was now a father, Cross was still the heartless bastard (no matter what Lenalee and Nozomi said) Allen was forced to be a slave to.

'_**I really hope his kids turn out like their mother… please, for my sake.' **_Allen was able to sit down for no more than a few minutes, Cross over on the other side of the living area watching some brainless show on the television blankly, before they were called into the nursery by a few short, soft cries.

Cross seemed indifferent and a tad unsure of what to do, but had gotten up to go check on the triplets nonetheless… Allen following close on his heels much to his own dismay. The general walked over to Jelani's cradle, not the least bit surprised to see the bay still fast asleep on his back with his stubble little arms raised above his head. Rochelle, despite the fit she'd thrown going down for her nap, was also still asleep. When he peered down in Josiah's cradle, the little lump that was his son rolled over onto his back, staring up at both man's faces with wide curious eyes. Allen blinked, Jojo blinked. Allen's brow arched, Jojo's brows furrowed. Allen all but smiled down at the tiny baby before he noticed his tiny lip quivering, his large chocolate eyes watering as he looked at his father. Josiah wondered just who was the silver haired boy and why was he making all those strange faces. Josiah, his tiny fists clenched, gave his father an unreadable look before crying.

"You made him cry!" Cross said, glaring daggers at Allen.

"Me? He looked at you and then started crying!" Allen said defensively. "You should be ashamed! Even your own son is terrified of you!"

Cross huffed at this, taking his crying child into his arms before he had the time to wake his siblings. Once he had been picked up and held warmly in his father's protective embrace, Josiah quickly quieted down, his eyes glistening with unfallen tears as he stared up into his papa's face admiringly. Cross smiled warmly down at the infant, traces of his mother clear in him as they were in his sister.

Allen, for the first time since he'd known the man, had seen the general show a form of kindness he'd never seen before. Cross did in fact care tremendously for his children, and it was more than obvious that the tiny triplets meant the world to him.

'_**I guess he's not all bad…'**_


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Hey guys! So guess what! This is my most viewed story, coming in at 3,197 views! Thank you all soooo much, from the bottom of my big Texan heart! *hugs* Another idea from my dearest SilverWolf442, she's the master mind behind the ideas for some of the chapters. Her mind comes up with them and I take it from there, so I thank you for your help girl! Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback! Here's the chapter, happy reading, and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 41**

For the most part Cross' birthday gala had gone exactly as he had hoped it would and then some. It had started out just as every week did: wake up, tan, have great morning sex, shower… have greater shower sex, tend to the babies, and then finally a briefing of all the missions that had taken place in the prior week. And considering the fact that Nozomi was finally back up and running, she too attended the briefings more frequently, Allen and Lenalee volunteering their services to watch the ever growing triplets. Said triplets were six months now, and have started to communicate and eat solid foods. Their chubby little bodies could no sit up unsupported as well as roll from their backs to their tummies, and vice versa, which 'Lani had been doing just to piss off his father (and worry his mother) since he got there. They were propelling themselves around the floor, rolling, or they crept backwards and forwards. Josiah, bolder than ever now that he was mobile, has even ventured out of their quarters, getting lost in various places around the order. 'Lani had always been a sound sleeper, much like Cross, but now all three babies were sleeping during the night without waking up randomly just to see what was going on. But nothing, not even his ever demanding children, could keep the man from planning his thirty-seventh birthday bash and making sure it turned out a complete success with the utmost perfection, as all his galas did every year. He and his wife had arrived to the briefing, a calm and collected air around them, taking their seats. And like always, everone knew what was going on but the pinkette.

"Another gala? What is this one for?" Nozomi asked with a frown. She was so tired of galas and other gatherings, she just didn't have enough dresses in her closet to keep up with them all. And this time around she wouldn't just be dressing herself, she'd be dressing herself and the triplets as well, and it wasn't like they were as small as they used to be. The pinkette didn't even know how she would dress them, let alone deal with the fight she was bound to have with 'Lani… or better yet, she'll just pass him to his father. Nozomi snickered at the thought. Everyone, including her husband, stared at her in disbelief. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked innocently. Nozomi wondered why the room had suddenly gotten so cold.

"It's a birthday gala," Klaud said, watching to see if her friend caught on… she didn't.

"Oh really? Who's is it?" Nozomi asked with a smile, she just loved celebrating birthdays.

"Mine," Cross glared.

"Oh! Honey! Why didn't you tell me?" Nozomi whined and then pouted.

"Why should I have to tell you? We've been married for six years for fucks sake! It's the same day every year…" Cross sighed. Every year his wife managed to forget then magically remember his birthday the day of the gala, showing up with some off the wall gift he'd always cherish. For example, the previous year she'd gotten him a personalized wine glass… had his face on it and everything. Cross had refused to open it, let alone use it, keeping it sealed tight in its box. He could only imagine what he'd get that year.

Nozomi had been so distracted with the triplets lately, especially Josiah and his constant wonderings, that she barely had enough hours in the day to spend at least a fraction of her free time with her husband. Cross frowned at the lost expression on his wife's face, the girl was just far too hopeless for her own good.

"I'm sorry," The pinkette said eventually, bowing her head in shame.

Cross gave her tresses a loving pat, "It's fine dearest," He said. "You'll just have to make it up to me later." The man purred, never mind the other ears in the room.

"Do you mind? We're still here." Komui said, obviously disgusted with the smallest of blushes in his cheeks. The last thing he wanted was the couple screwing on his fine oak table… which unbeknownst to him, has already been done… _**more**_ than once.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Cross couldn't help but smirk, if he ever got tired of being an exorcist, he could easily take up party planning. Some members of the science department larked in the shadows of the hall in a quick frenzy, making sure everything was perfect and as it should be for the man's evening. The last thing anyone wanted was the giant of a man pissed off on his birthday, and the man being sleep deprived didn't help matters either. Cross had to admit, the hall looked just as elegant as it had the night of their anniversary gala, and considering he normally planned his own events, this one made him exceptionally proud. He had decided to give Nozomi's blue teardrop orchids a try, and the flowers had made a wonderful addition to his already deep red satin accents to the all-white hall. He couldn't wait for her to see them, to see her face light up because the ever so insensitive man had gotten _**her**_ favorite flowers for _**his**_ party. Said pinkette could barely contain her awe as she entered the hall, separate from her husband. Back to her petite size, Nozomi dawned a white and black ball gown. The strapless column dress was simple but highly elegant with embroidery embellishments, all her pink locks pinned up into an elegant bun atop of her head. She had a classy Audrey Hepburn air around her, and she left her husband speechless. "Thank you!" Cross boasted to all the well-dressed bodies before him, once he regained his voice and cleared his mind of inappropriate thoughts, extending a hand out to his wife to take his side.

"You got blue orchids," Nozomi grinned teasingly, her dark eyes gleaming. And here she thought the brute of a man didn't like flowers.

"I did," Cross nodded, unable to keep his eye off of her. "You look good enough to eat." He teased himself. Relishing in the blush he earned from the pinkette. No matter how long they've been together, he never got tired of seeing the bashful side of his feisty little bride.

"Thank you," Said Nozomi. "You look handsome too." Cross snorted, he didn't need her to tell him he looked good because the older man already knew. Nozomi sighed at her husband, his confidence level never seemed to stop growing (no wonder 'Lani was so conceded, it was in his DNA), as she reached for her husband's gift. "Happy birthday… to the best husband and father I know." She smiled sweetly, giving his cheek a light peck.

The crowd of fellow coworkers watched from below as he slowly, yet eagerly, unwrapped the box. From within he pulled out a pure white shirt, made from the finest Egyptian silk. Even the texture of the shirt was exquisite beneath his fingertips. "My," Cross exclaimed looking at his wife. "My dearest, I love it." He said.

"I'm glad you do," She smiled. _**'You'll never get anything else like it from me… that shit is expensive.'**_ Following unsaid behind her statement. But it was worth every penny, no matter what her husband went out of his way to make her happy. And even if he demanded the finer things in life, it was the least she could do in return. Now that she had done what she had gone to do, Nozomi could rest easy until it was time for the second part of her gift. Nothing else really mattered to the pinkette now, all she cared about was Cross being there, wearing that warm, friendly smirk she loved so much as he drank and mingled to his heart's content. And he wasn't alone, he traveled around, greeting the various exorcists with his sons in his arms, the tiny boys taking on more of their father's personality than their mother would've liked.

"Hello General Cross, General Nozomi." Cross had been enjoying his evening thus far, not only was the gala a major hit but his comrades just couldn't get enough of the babies. That is, until an all too familiar voice called his name. Nozomi had been too busy scurrying after a Rochelle-on-the-move to notice the sudden tension surrounding the man right away. Oka Kobayashi stood blushing slightly softly before him. Her plum dress seemed to hug her body in all the right places.

"Miss Kobayashi," Said Cross dryly. Jelani and Josiah exchanged glances at their father's tone, looking up at him with confusion in their eyes before looking at the blonde in front of them. 'Lani frowned shaking his head 'no' and rambling loudly in baby gibberish.

"Cross, what's wrong?" Nozomi asked, finally catching up to her husband. She was just about to ask what in the world was he doing just standing there, but a glimpse of blonde left her speechless for a moment. Oka bowed respectfully to the Marians, just the sight of the pinkette left her face hurting all over again.

"Happy birthday," She said holding out a bright yellow envelope. "Sorry, it's nothing fancy… just a card I got while out on a mission. It even plays a little song when you open it." Oka said.

"I'll be taking that, on the behalf of my husband." Nozomi said, all but snatching the card from the girl's hands.

"Alright," Oka said. "Goodbye." She gave another bow before leaving.

"What was that?" Cross asked, looking down at his wife.

"The hell was what?" Nozomi snapped, half tempted to toss the card into the nearest trashbin.

"You're so mean," Cross whispered huskily, wanting to tear right into his wife right then. Nozomi, much to her dismay, had quieted down a lot since being with the general. And Cross had always proved in one way or another that the pinkette was his, and if provoked enough released a jealous rage on anyone who so much as looked at her wrong. But to see his so well composed wife allow her own jealousy to show that night, Cross had to say he was having the best night ever… meant she cared. He had motioned to close some of the space between them, but the babies made that impossible. Rochelle pushed against his chest, shaking her head saying 'ba-ba' and shaking her head again, her brothers nodded to agree that they didn't agree with the lack of space between them all.

"Not mean," Nozomi said. "But you know I can't stand that girl for obvious reasons." The pinkette huffed. Just seeing the girl again wanted to make the pinkette smash her face in. She handed her daughter over to her father, giving all three of her babies a loving kiss.

"Where are you going?" Cross asked, to him the party was just getting started.

"Back to the quarters, I'm feeling a tad light headed." She said.

"… you're not pregnant again are you?" Cross asked, scrutinizing her with a questionable look. Even the triplets eyed their mother expectantly.

"Hell no," Said the pinkette. "Just light headed… I'll be fine. Just all four of you better behave, especially you two." Nozomi said, looking at 'Lani and Cross. Both, who which gave the pinkette a skeptical look. She blew them another set of kisses before departing.

The night of course went on. Cross entertaining all of those whom came out to help him celebrate another glorious yet trying year of his life. Everyone adoring his children, and said triplets enjoying all of the attention… especially 'Lani. Josiah just wanted to get down and roam, while Rochelle was content in her father's arms. Her glare, perfected like her mother's, warding off anyone who so much as wanted to hold a conversation with her dearest papa. Eventually the atmosphere died down, many of his beloved exorcists were leaving, a majority of them had already left before he himself had finally decided to retire back to his quarters. He had been in route to his home when Lenalee, dressed more for comfort now, had approached him saying that his wife had called and asked if she could watch the kids. When the general had asked what for, the girl had simply shrugged and said she didn't say. It was times like this when he hated the way Nozomi barely made sense at times, the girl was like an rubrics cube, he got one side but that made the other sides nearly impossible to figure out. So he handed his children over, Josiah and Rochelle fussing profusely in their baby babble about the sudden exchange without their consent.

"Nozomi?" Cross asked as he entered their quarters and found it completely empty. It would've appeared like not even Nozomi was there, if it wasn't for the few lit candles here and there. "Nozomi, dearest?" He called again, knowing full well she should've been there. He sat down the overwhelming amount of gifts he'd acquired that evening on the nearby couch before proceeding to remove his suit jacket. In the mist of him undressing, Cross found a neatly folded note on the coffee table. The general stopped his undressing to see what the mysterious paper held, and once he opened it realized the obvious, that it was written by his wife herself.

"Let's play a game…?" The man read aloud. What in the hell?

But as if on cue, the bedroom door opened and the first thing he noticed were two pink pigtails tied with red ribbon.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Longest and hardest thing I've written! Whew. But its finally done, first thing I've ever done like this so please review and let me know what you think! Here it is, Miss SIlverWolf442! Happy reading, enjoy the chapter! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 42**

Nozomi leaned in the doorway to their bedroom, half dressed and blushing madly. She wore a shortened version of what used to be the trainee uniform years ago, back when she had first arrived, but it had been altered for whatever the pinkette had in mind. Her skirt had been hymned up shorter, so short that he could see the lace panties she wore underneath. Her button down blouse had been cropped and tied just enough to barely cover her breasts. With her body so tight and glistening, the perfect blush in her cheeks, her breasts threatening to pop out of her small top, his wife looked like the girls in one of those magazines they were forbidden to have within the order.

"Dearest?" Cross questioned, not having any problems at all with her appearance in the slightest.

"This is another gift," Said Nozomi. "You've always wanted to role play… well, here it is."

Cross smirked, loosening his tie. "Well dearest, what is the scenario?" He asked.

"Flashback, you're the renowned general you still are today… and I am the trainee I was back then… only a virgin." Nozomi said. The pinkette had no regrets, except for when they had first gotten together, and the one thing he wanted she couldn't give him. She couldn't help but think back to the first night she and her husband spent together, when she had confessed that she had slept with one other man before him. Although he hadn't said it, Cross had a glint of disappointment in his eye. She knew very well that she was the only woman he had truly and honestly cared for, and wondered if he felt cheated that he wasn't getting all of her, taking all of her for himself. Like there was one part of her he would never have. And although she could never grow another hymen, she could at least give him the experience he never had with her.

"Oh?" Cross asked as he arched a brow to her. His wife was full of surprises indeed.

"Yes," Said his wife. "The safe word is babies." Nozomi pulled her pigtails over her shoulders, batting her lashes just the way he liked.

"Alright then."

* * *

"What is your name?" Cross asked, perfecting his scowl. Back then he wasn't as… erm… _**nice **_and when he want making passes at her, the man had his face contorted to his signature scowl.

"Nozomi Dark," The pinkette said with a respectful bow.

"And what is your job, Miss Dark?" The man asked, stroking his goatee.

"To protect the greater good against the Earl as an exorcist in training," She said proudly.

"And what else?" Asked the man.

"What do you mean, General Cross?" Nozomi asked, her head tilting to the side in confusion.

"As my trainee, you must also please me… it is your _**duty**_." Said Cross.

"My duty?" Asked Nozomi.

"Your duty to me," The general huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I am your trainer, you do as I say."

"Yes, General Cross." Said Nozomi. "What will you have me do?" She asked.

"I have to examine you, see if you're in the right physical state to fight akuma." He said removing the satin gloves from his hands, sitting them aside.

The blush in the girl's cheeks brightened as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Examination? Will it hurt?" She asked, almost fearful.

"Not at all," Cross purred. "Now undress." He demanded.

Nozomi, her hands shaking, began to slowly remove her clothes… or what she passed off as clothes, starting with her mini… _**mini **_skirt. Cross watched as her thin fingers ghosted over her creamy flesh as she untied the front of her top, smirking as it fell open and her breasts fell into his view. The pinkette hung her head low, her arms automatically going up to cover her chest.

"Remove your arms," Cross said as he led her over to their dining table. "And get on the table."

"But General-"

"I said move your arms, and get on the table." He said again, this time with enough bass that had the girl obeying. She timidly padded over to the table, sitting along the edge as she ever so slowly removed her arms. Nozomi yelped as Cross pushed her down by her shoulders, the cold wood of the table had her arching towards the ceiling. "Now, you must lay still no matter what I do." He warned, giving her a serious look.

"Yes… General Cross." Nodded the girl.

Cross took one of her lean legs into his hand, bending it at first before stretching it out then holding it up. He hummed and then nodded, and then did the same to her other leg. He palmed the smooth skin of her belly, his fingers lightly touching the long pale scar tracing down her belly.

"What happened?" He asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Battle scar." Nozomi couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the permanent reminder of her power struggle to get their triplets into the world safely.

"I see… you seem pretty strong." Cross admired as he ran his fingers along the scar once more before moving higher.

"That's because I am," Was her reply. Her breath hitched in her throat as he took a firm hold of her breasts. "G-general Cross?" She murmured, her body tensing under his rough (yet gentle) hold.

"I said keep quiet," Cross said as he squeezed her sensitive mounds. Nozomi quickly complied, biting the inside of her cheek to suppress a moan as he grabbed ahold to her nubs, squeezing them between skilled fingers. "Very good," The man hummed as his fingers released his hold on her breasts, letting a hand travel back down her body, causing her lithe frame to shiver.

Nozomi gasped in shocked as she felt his fingertips against her womanhood. "General C-Cross!" The pinkette's struggle was short lived as he pushed his fingers deep within her, causing her to lay limp against the hard wood table. A heavy moan escaped the man's throat as he slipped his digits out before pushing them back in, basking in the tight warmth around his fingers, then speeding up to find a steady rhythm. Nozomi gave a loud whimper as Cross denied her any access of squirming away. His scruffy face went straight into the crook of her neck, kissing every surface he could find on her throat, sucking hard on the tender flesh. The pinkette gasped, finding it harder to breath, as she clenched her fists in the general's shirt.

"General C-Cross!" The girl cried. "You're my general… this is wrong!" She said, her hands pulling at his fine shirt.

"But the way you're drenching my fingers makes me think that you're enjoying this," The man said with a self-satisfied smirk. "Besides, this is about you proving your worth to me… are you worthy enough to become an exorcist, Miss Dark?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" Nozomi whimpered louder as she arched her hips to meet his hand. The heat and tension surrounded her, inside her, sending her mind onto a cloud of bliss as the general kept pumping his fingers in and out of her. The pinkette reached her peak, releasing in a scream of pained pleasure. She laid panting against the table, her body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, as she released her hold on the general's shirt.

"Very nice," Cross cooed as he removed his fingers, wiping them off before turning back on her. "Watch me, Miss Dark… and don't look away." He instructed as he began to unbutton his shirt. Nozomi was forced to agonizingly watch him undress himself, his perfect tight abs heaved with his labored breathing, the front of his pants strained from how hard he was.

"General…" The pinkette said, her brown eyes innocent as she looked up at him. The man chuckled, clearly amused, before smiling smugly.

"You are rather disobedient when it comes down to orders" He said. "I've told you more than once to remain quiet and you keep insisting on talking… on your knees." He demanded, taking a step back from the table.

"Huh?" The girl asked, unsure of what the man wanted from her.

"I said on your knees," Cross repeated, a hiss of authority in his voice.

Fearfully, Nozomi slid from the table to her knees. Wide eyed and trembling, the pinkette stared blankly at the beast that stood at full attention between the man's legs. "I… I don't know what to do," The girl said, on the verge of tears.

"Let's see… pretend I'm the best fucking lollipop you've ever seen, and go from there." The man growled. All but forcing her head down, making her face his thick manhood face to face. Nozomi's eyes drifted up to his, her dark orbs watering with tears as her gaze locked with his. "Something wrong?" He asked, arching a brow.

"I… I don't know… is it supposed to be this big? How will it fit?" Nozomi asked, her panic rising as she eyed the monster. The deep chuckle erupting from his chest didn't help her building anxiety, if anything it made matters worse.

"Just try your best," Cross urged, arching his hips a bit. Nozomi took a hold of his member gently, bringing the warm muscle to her lips. She rested it against her lips for a second, getting the feel of the velvety skin against her puckers. Cross shuddered, silently urging her on. His skin felt like fine satin, soft beneath her tips. The pinkette eased his tip into her warm mouth, sucking gingerly near the head, earning a pleased groan from the man. "Very good," Cross groaned aloud. Feeling a bit more confident, Nozomi took him in a bit more, sucking rougher, twisting her tongue and bobbing her head as she listened to the labored breaths exiting her general. She all but jumped out of her skin when she suddenly felt the general's hands on either side of her head, holding her firmly in place as he shoved himself deep inside her mouth. Cross ruthlessly bucked his hips, thrusting into the pinkette's small mouth, as his deep grunts began to fill the air, ignoring the soft gagging sounds that came from his submissive trainee. The man bucked his hips with a soft scream as he came, forcing the pinkette to swallow his seed before releasing his hold on her.

Nozomi fell back against the carpted floor, her cheeks flushed and her eyes moist, as she stared up at the heavily panting man, his member still rock hard and dying for more attention. Cross gleamed down at his trainee, her pigtails had long since fallen sometime during his face fuck, all her tussled pink locks falling onto one side. She panted slightly, her rosy full lips parted, her face almost fearful as she wondered what the man had planned to do next.

"Come here, Miss Dark." Said Cross.

"No," Nozomi sniffled, shaking her head.

"Oh?" He mused. "I said, come here."

The pinkette shook her head, refusing to move from her spot on the floor. Cross sighed, adjusting his pants, as he motioned towards her. Nozomi scrambled to her feet, trying to get as far away from him as she could, but Cross grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back to him.

"I don't want to be an exorcist anymore," The girl cried. "I want to go home."

"Well that's just too bad," Cross said as he pushed her down onto the table once again, pinning her body down with his full force and weight. He parted her legs determinedly, slipping between her legs. Fear was written all over the girl's face as she continued to squirm beneath him. "Brace yourself," Cross whispered softly into her ear, placing himself at her entrance.

The pinkette whimpered at first, the feeling of the general's thick length was pressing into her was overwhelming, before crying out in pain. "Ah! It h-hurts! St- stop!" Nozomi pleaded, her nails digging into the taunt tanned skin of his back. Cross only thrusted harder, making her gasp in pain. Nozomi cried loudly as the general pushed into her at a steady pace, his lips attacking the crook of her neck, roughly biting the soft flesh. Cross all but frowned as his trainee gave her loudest cry yet, her small hands clinging to him, as he just increased his speed, the small wooden table shaking violently beneath them. Cross plunged deep into the tiny pinkette with all his strength, hitting her pleasure spot (and damn near her uterus too) head on, making her scream in delight. She continued to yell out his name as he continued to ram against that very spot over and over again, the smell of blood thick on the air. Cross gave an animalistic growl as the young girl fisted her hands into his tresses and pulled. Her nails clawing down her back, his teeth nipping away at various sweet spots as he groaned, he too seeing stars as he body became so hot it was unhealthy. A tight knot formed deep in her gut as her walls clamped down on the thickness between her legs. "General Cross!" The girl screamed as she came, her body trembling beneath his. That was more than enough to get Cross over the edge, howling like the beast he was as he released himself, resting his sweating forehead against her chest.

Neither one of them said anything at first, simply because they couldn't. Once Cross could move again, he hoisted himself up by his palms, looking down at his withered wife. "Dearest… that was amazing." He breathed with a grin. "I'm so happy right now." He said softly as he brushed her damp bangs from her forehead, giving it a kiss. Cross pulled Nozomi, who was still in a dazed state, into his arms, carrying her off to their bedroom.

"Is… that what you would've done to me all those years ago?" Nozomi asked as she lay limp and exhausted in her crisp sheets.

"Well something along those lines," Cross cooed as he pulled her into his arms. That was even more of a success than his gala, truly the best birthday yet.

"Either way, you talk to me like that again and I'll kill you off in your sleep." His wife warned as she settled against his chest.

The couple lay in silence, both equally content and one seriously in some pain, and the moment would've been perfect if the phone hadn't rang. With a sigh, Nozomi climbed from the solitude of their bed, limping over to their room phone. Cross couldn't help but smirk, just maybe he had been a little rough…

"Hello?" The pinkette asked, picking up the receiver.

"Nozomi?" It was Lenalee. " Something is wrong with the triplets."


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Seems like a short chapter, but there will be more longer ones to come! Thank you for the reviews, and SilverWolf442 for your awesome support and ideas! Happy reading to you all, enjoy the chapter! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 43**

Cross shifted in his spot, sitting up completely as Nozomi's face paled, her eyes growing wide as she hung up the phone. "Dearest, what's wrong?" He asked, the worry in her face causing his own worry to stir.

"That was Lenalee," Nozomi said as she threw on some clothes. "There's something wrong with the babies."

Cross' heart sank, his moves automatic and quick as he grabbed whatever was near to put on. The Marians rushed from their quarters, their hearts racing, as they headed towards Lenalee's room. Cross all but kicked her door down once they finally arrived.

"The triplets? Where are they?" The father demanded. His tone thundering and overflowing with fear as he searched for his offspring.

Lenalee directed the parents over to their crying babies, Nozomi rushed over to the small playpin. She took Rochelle into her arms, her entire little body warm to the touch.

"Jesus," The pinkette breathed. "Cross, she's burning up… they all are." His wife said, feeling the heads of her sons and noticing that they were in the same condition.

Cross wasted no time to act, scooping his sons up into his arms, and heading straight for the infirmary. Nozomi felt absolutely horrible, hearing her children cry, the pain they must have been in, was enough to make her weep as well.

"Komui," Her words choked out from her throat. "Please help us," She begged. "Our babies… something is wrong."

Komui had been in the middle of some new experiment of his when the couple vastly approached him, the crying triplets could be heard long before he'd seen them. "Sure, might I ask what's wrong?" The man asked.

"They're burning up," The mother cried, rocking her wailing daughter.

Nothing else was needed, as Komui directed a team of his specialist to take the triplets off to the examining room. Nozomi sank down into a nearby chair, her head in her hands as she sobbed quietly. Cross took the seat beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "How could this have happened?" The pinkette asked. "I'm their mother, I'm supposed to know when something is wrong."

"And I'm their father," Said Cross. "But how were we to know? They were fine at the gala, they played and ate… they'll be fine." Her husband said soothingly.

"And if they're not?" Nozomi looked up at the man at her side, her heart breaking.

"Nozomi, they have us for parents… do you really think a little sickness is going to get them down? Especially Jelani, we all know that boy is a fighter and so is his brother. And Rochelle is takes after you, stubborn as all hell. Trust me, they're going to be just fine." Cross said softly, a small grin playing on his lips. He had to be strong for his wife's sake. There was no way the general could let his panicked form show without sending what was left of the pinkette's fragile mentality over the edge completely. Cross pulled Nozomi into his arms, her head resting against his chest, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

And so the Marians sat for what seemed like an eternity in each other's arms, before Komui finally emerged from the room at the end of the hallway. He appeared a tad baffled about something, but didn't stop until he had approached the nerve wrecked parents.

"How are they?" Nozomi asked, jumping to her feet.

"Their fevers were pretty high, but they're going down now… I have something of grave importance to discuss with you both." Said Komui. The Marians exchanged looks before looking back at their friend.

"Well what is it?" Cross asked, urging the man along. He didn't have time for the chief to titter totter around any subject that involved his children.

"General Cross, I'm well aware that you're familiar of what The Heart of Innocence is. But are you, Nozomi?" Asked Komui.

"Yes," The pinkette nodded. "Cross told me about it back when I was training with… It's a shard of innocence that contains the source of power of all innocence shards. If it's destroyed, every other piece of remaining innocence would shatter along with it." She explained.

"Well… I have reason to believe that I've found it… within your children."

"Are you serious? How did that happen?" Asked Nozomi, automatically assuming the worst was going to befall her precious children.

"Yes, and what does that mean for them?" Asked Cross, his hand seeking out his wife's smaller one.

"Well it's of the utmost importance that we keep this a top secret. No one outside of this room, except for the great generals and the other generals, shall know about this finding. If the Earl was to find out that it was your children, he could easily do harm to one of you or someone close to you in exchange for the triplets." Komui paused. "And as for how they got it, I have reason to believe that it resided in you, Nozomi, all the years of your life (which would also explain why your father sent you away to live with your aunt and uncle after your mother's passing) until you became pregnant. After that, I'm assuming it transferred itself to your children."

"Can we see them now?" The pinkette asked.

"Sure," The man nodded, beckoning for them to follow.

The triplets rocked and bounced happily at the sight of their parents, any traces of them being ill for a short moment gone from their lively faces as they extended their chubby arms. Their mother gave them a wide, loving smile, as she scooped two of the three bodies into her arms, hugging them close. 'Lani reached up for his father, babbling loudly as if to tell Cross to hurry the hell up and get him, clinging to the man tightly with his little fists.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Another idea from my dearest SilverWolf442, you are truly amazing girl! Thank you all for the reviews and support! I appreciate it! Slowly getting to 100 reviews! Let's keep them coming, I enjoy the feedback! Happy reading, enjoy the chapter! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man, or 'Heaven's Light' from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 44**

Nozomi stepped out of the shower, feeling fresh and renewed as she toweled her damp tresses. She was a tad surprised to find her husband not where she had left him, and pondered on where the man had wondered off to. No wonder Josiah got around so much, he got it from his father. When Nozomi had gotten up to shower, she had left the bed where Cross had been deeply asleep. Now the man was up and gone… what the hell.

"Cross?" She whispered, not wanting to be too loud. The last thing she wanted was to be too loud and wake the babies, especially since they were finally down after the extremely long day they'd had. "Cross?" She approached the nursery with caution, stopping when she suddenly heard a sweet melodic hum from behind the cracked door. She slowly opened the door, leaning against the frame as she stood unnoticed. Cross was holding their daughter in his arms as he rocked her in the rocking chair, humming a tune she knew all too well from her own childhood, as her sons continued to slumber in their cradles. Her dark eyes were wide as Rochelle held onto her father's soothing voice. Their daughter was all but transfixed on his peaceful expression and so was the pinkette.

_**But suddenly an angel has smiled at me, and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright**_

_**I dare to dream that she might even care for me, and as I ring these bells tonight**_

_**My cold dark tower seems so bright, I swear it must be heaven's light**_

Nozomi completed in a heavenly voice of her own, her eyes moist with tears. It was like she could hear her mother's voice so clearly, almost like the woman was singing in the same room with her.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Cross said, recovering from a brief shock. Never in his life had he heard something so beautiful, like the gates of heaven had opened themselves. And even if for a moment, had given her the voice of all the angels combined.

"You didn't." Nozomi said, with a sheepish grin and slightly warm cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep and when I came in here to check on them, I found princess here awake… I've been here keeping her company." Cross said with a grin.

"Hmmm… well from here she looks like she's ready to head back to sleep, how about you put her down and come back to bed." The pinkette said, her soft voice and tussled tresses calling to the man. Her husband complied, giving his daughter's head a gentle kiss as he returned her to the pink frilly cradle she came from.

"What are you doing taking a shower at two in the morning?" Cross wondered as they returned to their room. The man noticed Timcanpy hadn't moved an inch, still soundly asleep atop of his hat on the chair that occupied a corner of their large room.

"I suddenly felt _**filthy**_," His wife murmured as she slipped back into their sheets, the large man at her side.

"Why?" He asked, giving her a quizzical stare.

"I couldn't help but think about what Komui had said… I had the Heart of Innocence before the triplets did. Could that be why Tyki was with me? I mean he's always been a Noah, could our whole relationship have just been part of his plan to kill me and take it?" She asked, her legs pulled tightly against her chest. If the man she once called her lover was cold enough to kill one of her dearest friends without any remorse, who knows what else he could be capable of.

The idea of his precious wife, given it was way before they met, being used for personal gain got the man's blood boiling. "Nozomi," He said. "In _**no**_ way am I vouching for him, but we've been married for six years… and you are the strongest, most amazing, and beautiful person I've ever known. _**No**_ man in their right mind would want to be with you and not feel anything towards you." His tone going from gruff and annoyed, to comforting in a matter of words. The one thing he hated the most was seeing the pinkette upset, for any reason.

"You think so?" She asked quietly, her orbs searching his own.

"Well your _**personality**_ isn't much to talk about, but yes, I do think so." He teased.

"Oh? And _**your**_ personality is just so great?" Nozomi countered with an arch of her brow.

"Why of course," The man boasted. "Dearest, haven't you noticed that your husband is _**one**_ of a kind?"

"… I try not to think about all those details," The pinkette sighed. "What are we going to do about the babies?"

"What can we do? As their parents we have to protect them no matter what, so we have to do what Komui said and keep it a secret… I always knew our children were going to be special. I never expected them to be _**this**_ special though." He sighed as he snuggled closer to his wife. Bare skin and all, as he watched the pinkette drift back to sleep as he held her in his arms. This was his legacy, the true mark he was going to leave behind. His children were going to carry on long after their parents, and the general was hell bent on making sure all of them, himself and his wife included, lived long enough to see it all happen.

* * *

Off day. A day that normally would've been spent with a combination of sleeping, drinking, and fucking… if the man _**wasn't**_ a father. Now, his off days consisted of diaper changes, bottles, playtime, quick naps here and there, and if he had just a _**fraction**_ of a moment to himself, the man would sit down in his easy chair and take a moment to collect his thoughts and be alone… But he'd of course not be alone, for baby Josiah would huddle up under the man's chair and wait patiently for his father to find him. And somewhere in there, maybe, _**just maybe**_, he'd get Nozomi alone to himself (with or without baby food stuck to her blouse, he wasn't picky anymore), and quickly ravish her (if she too wasn't too tired) before the triplets called on them once again.

The Marians off days always coordinated with each other, that way they'd both be at their quarters to tend to the babies. Nozomi had been off giving 'Lani a bath, while Cross monitored play time. For the most part Josiah was keeping to places where his father could still keep a close eye on him, normally he'd be halfway across the order before his parents noticed he was missing. But that day his chubby little body was highly amused by a basket of new toys his grandfather had sent him from India. Why the man was in India, the baby didn't know, but he'd gotten a new batch of toys out of it so he wasn't complaining much.

"No, princess, you can't play with that." Cross said as he quickly jumped to his feet, removing his gun from his daughter's path and replacing it by her favorite rattle. Rochelle stopped her crawl, sitting down with a _**thunk**_ as she stared up at her papa with hurt in her wide eyes. "I'm sorry, princess." Rochelle stuck out her bottom lip, making it quiver as her little eyes swelled with tears. Cross' mouth dropped at the imitation of her mother's signature pout, finding himself unsure of what the hell to do next.

"What's wrong?" Nozomi asked as she entered the living area, a newly clean (after his rant with a bowl of sweet peas) and highly upset 'Lani in her arms. As soon as she caught sight of her husband's gun, she quickly turned to said man and the conflicted expression he bore. "Put that thing away!" She said.

"But… Rochelle wants to play with it… and she's _**pouting**_." The man all but whined. At this rate the women in his life were going to send him to an early grave for sure.

"You can't be serious," Sighed his wife. "What are you going to do? Give it to her?"

"…"

"…"

"…. ('Lani still babbling loudly and thrashing his toys during the silence between his parents… he was just that upset)"

"… Put the damn gun _**away**_, Cross." Nozomi instructed firmly. She glanced down at daughter, impressed that at such a young age her daughter had perfected her pout with little to no practice at all. "Well done." The mother smiled proudly.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Alright so apparently I have a date today… completely forgot. *welp* I wanted to update at least something before I wasted away at a dinner table, so I apologize for yet another short chapter. Things are starting to pick up once again, so hang on tight! Thank you for reading and please drop a review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 45**

_**General Nozomi Everleigh Marian. Age twenty six. Spouse of General Cross Marian. Age thirty seven. Married six years, eight months. Mother of Jelani, Josiah, and Rochelle-Marie Marian. Daughter of Suman and Rochelle Marie Dark. Innocence: Pure Lightening Whips. **_

Cross had never seen his wife so broken, so torn. They had weathered many storms together during their marriage, but he honestly didn't know how they would make it past this. Nozomi had never been one to shut out her husband of all people, but the pinkette had put so much distance between herself and her family that the general couldn't even see her anymore. Nozomi had always bore all of her emotions on her sleeves, there wasn't something she could feel that Cross didn't automatically already know. Now the pinkette was so emotionally numb he wondered if his wife would ever feel anything or smile again. He wondered how much time it would take for her wounds to heal, for her to make it out of this horrible storm. Her normally lively chocolate eyes, the eyes Cross had adored to get lost in so much, were now dull and lifeless. The fragile psyche of his lover had finally gone over the edge so far, he just didn't know how to bring her back to him and their children. Cross normally had a plan for just about anything, as a father now he had to be prepared for the unavoidable rainy days, but this he doubted anyone could be prepared for. Not even their children could bring her out of the emotional dark abyss Nozomi had thrown herself into. For the first time in a long while, Cross felt like he was going to lose someone else he cared far too deeply for. And Nozomi was just someone he wasn't willing to give up on… not now, not ever.

_**This had all started earlier that week…**_

"And how are my grandbabies?"

Nozomi had been waiting weeks for her father's phone call, and it had finally come. The pinkette and her husband had had an extremely long day of meetings and planning, alongside taking turns on going to check on their kids, who were under their Uncle Allen's care. The call had arrived just as the pinkette and her husband had finished… erm… _**showering**_ together. Cross would've never figured that her smiling face as she turned to him, her eyes gleaming, stray water droplets dancing on her long lashes, would've been the last time he'd see his wife happy for weeks to come. The last time he'd see her smile, her eyes full of life and hope, hear her laugh.

"They're great," Nozomi beamed. "They're so big, and it looks like their first teeth are trying to come in. I didn't know this at first until Cross came and told me that 'Lani had bitten the hell out of him… and it actually _**hurt**_. And Jojo is disappearing more and more now… I found him under the bathroom cabinet this afternoon."

"And what of little Rochelle?" Asked her father.

"She's pouting her way through everything right now," Nozomi said, remembering their last run-in with the infamous pout. She had been in the middle of putting her daughter down for the night, much to Rochelle's verbal protests, when her daughter had randomly stopped and started pouting. Cross had seen said pout, quickly going and scooping the baby up into his arms. Nozomi had protested against this, saying that if she continued to get her way now she'd be hell once she got older. "If Cross so much as looks at her wrong, she pouts and he melts… she loves her papa."

"Sounds like so much is going on," Suman said. "I'm sorry I'm missing it."

"Oh papa," Nozomi sighed. "When are you coming home? I hope it won't be after my babies are walking."

"Hopefully soon," Said Suman. The pinkette could tell the man was smiling on the other end. "Things are going really well here so it shouldn't be much longer."

"The sooner you get back the better… I miss you." Nozomi said. "Oh, papa, I have to go. But I love you, ok? Be safe." Nozomi said as she spotted a chubby red headed baby quickly crawling past her.

"I love you too, give the kids a kiss for me." Her father said.

"I will, bye papa." She said, blowing the man a kiss over the phone. She didn't hang up until she'd received one in return.

The mother turned quickly on her heels to pick up her fleeing son. Josiah squealed in delight at his mother's touch, her lips against his puffy cheek, his stubby little arms wrapped lovingly around her neck. Nozomi kissed her son's head, ruffling his curls. "That is from your grandpa, he said he should be home soon." She smiled brightly.

She smiled, Nozomi smiled a loving smile, to her son, to all three of her children, and to her husband… she _**smiled**_.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 46**

_** "Tyki, what in all hell are you doing?" Nozomi grumbled as she rolled out of bed. Even the air in her room was thick from the cold that had seeped in from the outside. She walked over to her room window, glaring at the bundled up man grinning widely on the other side. "Why do you insist on using my window instead of a the front door like a normal person?" Nozomi scolded as she opened her window, Tyki and a few clumps of snow, climbed briskly into her room. Nozomi still bore her 'Save The Sloths' shirt and her mitch matched askew socks. Tyki couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked, barely awake and glaring at him as he removed his thick jacket. **_

_** "Merry Christmas," The man grinned. Nozomi blushed, that's right… it was Christmas. **_

_** "Thanks… you too," She murmured. Nozomi watched, half interested, as Tyki dug into his deep pockets and pulled out a small charm bracelet. It wasn't wrapped nor was it in a box, the small ornate bracelet was covered in antique styled blue orchid charms alongside pure grandmother pearls. "For you." Tyki said as he tossed it to her. **_

_** Nozomi caught it, clutching the small bracelet in her hands silently. "Tyki…" The pinkette murmured. **_

_** "Do you like it?" He asked, almost bouncing with excitement. **_

_** "I love it," She smiled. "But what the crap did I tell you about spending money on me? You could've spent this money on food, or pay your bills." The girl frowned. **_

_** "You're my girlfriend and this is our first Christmas together, I wanted it to be special." Tyki said, a faint blush in his cheeks. Nozomi felt her own cheeks heat up at this, sitting the elegantly crafted bracelet down on her desk before going to retrieve a box from her closet. **_

_** "I guess you'll need these a lot more now to make up all the money you spent," The pinkette said as she handed him a wrapped box. **_

_** "Nozomi." TYki said with mock shock. "You shouldn't have spent money on me!"**_

_** "Shut the hell up and just open the damn box," Nozomi huffed.**_

_** "Fine, fine," The man chuckled, his own dark eyes gleaming as he came face to face with an expensive looking pair of work boots. **_

_** "You better wear the hell out of those shoes," The girl said. **_

_** "You know I will," Winked Tyki. He sat the box aside, rising to his feet before motioning towards the girl. He noticed an open gift box on her bedside table from her father, a gold encrusted picture frame lying neatly atop a mound of tissue paper, a picture of her mother wearing a strapless red gown held neatly in its bounds. With gentle hands, Tyki fastened the bracelet onto the girl's thin pale wrist. Both sets of cheeks equally blazing as the touch from his fingers lingered behind. **_

_** "Tyki…" Nozomi breathed as she gazed up into his handsome face. His wavy tresses were damp from stray patched of snow that had landed on his head and melted. "I… like… love you… and stuff." She blushed, letting her gaze drift away from his. **_

_** Tyki's heart but sored as he pulled the girl into his arms, capturing her lips in the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared. All the time patiently waiting for the pinkette to open up to him, to finally let him in, for Nozomi to realize that it was indeed alright to let him get close to her… all wrapped up in one semi-neat sentence. **_

_** "I love you too." Replied Tyki, elated he had successfully stolen the girl's heart.**_

* * *

Tyki opened his golden orbs, staring up blankly at his unappealing ceiling quietly as he lay on his bed. The cool air of his room surrounding his heated body as he released a deep sigh. His head turned directions, while the rest of him remained in moved, as his door opened and Road leaned casually against the frame.

"Ty-Ki-Ki, What are you doing?" The girl asked, licking happily on a lollipop.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Road?" Tyki asked with a sigh.

"Sulking," Replied the girl. "Are you feeling back for what you did?" She asked with a smirk.

"Not at all," The man said as he gave an eerily deep chuckle. His chuckle would've sent shivers up a normal person's spine, but instead had the girl erupted into a fit of sinister giggles.

"That's why I love you, Ty-ki, such a great role model." Road said admiringly. "C'mon, the Earl wants to hear about your trip to India."


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback! Enjoy the newest chapter and drop a comment please! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 47**

A dark cloud seemingly hung over the order. All around the order heavy rain could be heard, mixing with that which one would describe as mournful cries. Exorcists from all different backgrounds, all different colors and races, gathered in the chapel to see the mass grouping of coffins any one had ever since in over two decades. Komui himself couldn't believe all the bodies of fallen comrades that had accumulated from just one mission, and the sight alone left the man shaken to the core. His heart too went out to those who had lost their loved ones, their friends, and their lovers. Their parents, uncles, and cousins. Komui watched as one of his closest friends mourned the loss of her father. Her hands clasped as her chest, holding the man's pocket watch as she cried out to the heavens, her body rocking on the floor beside the man's assigned coffin. He had seen the girl through man of her psychological breakdowns and had treated her accordingly, but he honestly didn't know how he would be able to help her, and doubted her husband knew how as well.

* * *

_**Earlier that morning…**_

Nozomi had been peacefully sleeping beside her husband, said man snoring louder than a roaring lion under their covers, when she was awoken abruptly by someone banging loudly on their front door. The pinkette was the first to stir, rolling groggily out of bed to go stop the noise before that person woke up her children, or worse.. her husband. Nozomi all but glared the poor person to death as she swung the door open, coming face to face with one of her husband's trainees, dawned in their new exorcist uniform.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked.

"General Nozomi," The skittish boy said as he bowed respectfully. "You and General Cross are needed down at the grand chapel immediately."

"For what?" She asked, the urgentness in his voice quickly erasing any traces of sleep that remained. It wasn't like Komui to call for them this early, and it sure as hell wasn't like him to not call for them himself.

"I'm not authorized to say," The boy said. "But Chief Komui said he needed you both immediately, and he has sent for someone to come and watch your children while you both are away." He quickly gave another awkward bow before hurrying off without another word.

"Who was that?" Cross yawned as he leaned in the doorway to their bedroom. Her husband was far from a morning person, and bore the perfect scowl to prove it.

"A new exorcist," Nozomi said. "We're needed downstairs in the chapel immediately."

"For?" The man all but groaned, giving the back of his head a scratch.

"No idea, but you need to shower and get dressed."

Cross' ears perked at this, and other parts of him as well, as he eyed his wife closely. "Care to join me?" He cooed. No matter what time of day it was, his mind was always in the gutter.

"Fine… but _**no **_funny business." Nozomi said as she pushed the man towards the bathroom. "This is obviously an emergency."

"I wouldn't _**dream**_ of it." Cross said in that velvety voice of his.

They both knew the touching, the groping, and the sex _**wouldn't**_ and _**couldn't**_ be avoided as they were in the comfort of the small space that happened to be their shower.

"Ah, Generals." Komui said as the Marians approached the distraught looking chief and his scurrying staff.

"Komui, what's wrong? What is all of this?" Nozomi asked gingerly as she watched people rush past her and her husband. Some of them were even in tears, and off in the distance, further behind the man in the pure white coat, crying could be heard.

"Yes, why are we needed down here so early?" Cross asked with a frown of his own. He'd gone to bed far too late to be up so early.

"We have _**a lot**_ of bodies here this morning," Said Komui uncomfortably. "We were expecting some to arrive today… but not _**this**_ much."

"Bodies? From where?" Nozomi asked. She'd heard about the arrivals before, all the mixed emotions and having to deal with emotional people, but since at the time she had been just a trainee she hadn't been allowed to attend.

"From the mission in India," Said Komui.

"India?"Nozomi gasped. "Wait… I just spoke to my father a few days ago, he said everything was fine."

"Things _**were**_ fine, but there was a surprise attack before they were able to head out… things got extremely out of hand. There are almost _**two hundred**_ bodies here." The chief solemnly explained.

"My father was among those in India, where is he?"

Komui's dark eyes shifted quickly to Cross before looking back at the pinkette. Cross, at that moment, wasn't entirely sure what to do as he took her hand.

"Nozomi-"

"No, Komui, _**where**_ is my father?" Nozomi demanded. If her anxiety had been bad before, it was through the roof now. She could barely contain herself as she frantically scanned the heads of those coming in and out of the chapel, not seeing her father anywhere. Her all but jumped out of her chest and ran away as she looked back at Komui for some sort of answer.

With a heavy sigh, Komui pointed over to the many row of coffins, her father's pocket watch gleamed under the dim lighting as it rested atop a coffin that matched the many others. Nozomi gave a horrific gasp as she shakily made her way over to her father's remains, the world as she knew it shattering completely around her.

"Papa?" Her voice a whisper. Nozomi rested her warm palms on top of the cool wood, half expecting the man to suddenly spring back to life. But when he didn't, the pinkette sank to her knees. "No… no… no… papa… _**what happened**_?" She hung her head low, suddenly sick to her stomach. She didn't know if she was going to cry or vomit first. Her body growing exceedingly numb as she erupted into a fit of tears. "You said you were coming _**home**_!" She cried aloud. "Get up! Get up right now! You're not allowed to leave me like this! What about the babies? What about _**me**_? Papa! Papa!"


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: thank you for the reviews! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 48**

In the days following her father's passing, no one, not even her own husband, saw her much outside of their nighted bedroom. Nozomi, if she wasn't showering or using the bathroom, rarely left her side of the bed. She cried, sulked, and slept. Cried, sulked, and slept until she could no longer remember or keep track on how many days had passed. Not that any of that mattered to her. She didn't eat, nor did she speak to anyone who spoke to her. Cross would bring her meals every time he ate, but she refused everything, even the water and juices he'd offered her. Her husband feared she'd make herself sick if she continued the route she was on. And that was the last thing any of them, especially their little ones, could afford at the moment. Not with bodies from India still pilling up. Her dull eyes just continued to stare blankly at the wall, her father's watch clutched tightly in her grasp.

Nozomi had all but given up on life, the one parent she had left now gone. Suman's ashes had been returned to her in a gold urn, which Cross had accepted on her behalf. Even he tried talking to her, trying to console her, trying to let her know that she had a husband at her side who was still there to wipe the tears away, but got nothing but emptiness and silence in return. He'd never seen her so shattered before, she was in better condition when she'd first arrived to the order seven years prior after the fire. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get through to her. Klaud, had been spared during the fight, leaving the battle field with a few broken ribs and bruises (nothing too major), had taken on helping the man out with the triplets along with Allen until Cross found a way to get his wife back. Even the babies knew something was wrong. Not seeing their mother, not being held by her, left them in cranky ('Lani in his tyrant mood) nearly every day. Not even their cries could get the pinkette out of the dark room, and Nozomi was one of those mothers where she couldn't stand to have either one of her babies cry. But she didn't stir, not an inch.

It had been yet another gloomy afternoon when Cross had arrived home early. His work days had been halfed to accommodate what the man was having to deal with both at work and at home as well. He'd returned to their quarters, tend to the babies, try to talk to Nozomi, and then collapse out of exhaustion and frustration. But that day when he'd gone to make yet another attempt at communication (breaking down the pinkette's wall of depression was far more easier said than done), after tending to his ever so upset offspring, Cross had found his wife on her back. Still as a rock and unresponsive.

"Nozomi?" Cross questioned as he motioned quickly over to her. He took her paler than normal wrist into his grasp, barely able to detect her pulse. "Nozomi!"


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and seeing this story thus far! I'm so amazed at how well this fic is doing; how it started and has carried on, when it had started as just an idea I had from seeing Cross in just one episode. I thank you all for liking, following, and supporting Cross, Nozomi, and their little family! This is still my most viewed story, over four thousand and I guess still going! XD Enjoy the next chapter, and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 49**

Cross paced the floor outside of a closed infirmary room door. He had left the babies behind in Lenalee's care, Allen's too, as he had rushed Nozomi to Komui's care. Komui was both horrified and yet not surprised at the pinkette's condition concerning, or lack thereof. He had been treating the girl for things from depression and anxiety to her night terrors since the day she had first arrived to the order seven years ago, so Komui knew more about her fragile psyche than anyone else could possibly handle. Klaud, who had been dragged from her own quarters, sat with her arms lightly folded, as she waited with her fellow general for the news on Nozomi. Cross was so tired of seeing that damn infirmary, it was giving him an all new kind of annoyance. He stopped when the door with Nozomi behind it opened and Komui stepped out, adjusting his glasses before confronting both generals.

"Well?" Klaud asked, being the first to speak.

"Well Nozomi is in a very fragile state of mind right now," Komui began. "She's so shaken by her father's passing that she's numbed everything out, denying that anything has happened."

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Cross.

"I'm going to keep her here, there's no way of telling what she may or may not do while she's like this." Said Komui.

"Nozomi wouldn't hurt me or the kids," Cross said defensively.

"There is no way of knowing that for sure right now, Cross. So to make sure nothing happens to any one, and to make sure she doesn't starve herself to death, I am keeping her here. If she would've continued this way she would've either starved or died of dehydration." The chief explained.

Cross combed a heavy hand through his hair, "When will she be alright to leave?" He asked. Wondering just what was he supposed to do now? The two had three growing babies to take care of, and now that his wife was laid up in a psych bed on suicide watch, Cross didn't know what to do next.

"I honestly don't know, only time will tell." Replied Komui.

"Cross," Klaud said as she stood up. "You're not alone in this." She placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Cross and Klaud returned to his quarters, Lenalee bouncing a happy Josiah on her lap as the two generals entered through the door. Rochelle, who had been playing on the floor at the time, squealed in delight at the sight of her father, rolling onto her chubby knees and crawling over to the man. Cross, despite how emotionally wrecked he was, couldn't help but smile as his daughter reached up for him. He greeted her with a warm, loving kiss as he took the baby into his arms. "I'm missing one," He said as he looked around, not finding his little terror anywhere.

"Oh, Jelani is over there." Lenalee pointed over to the playpin. Inside the highly upset baby was thrashing his teddy bear about. 'Lani babbled loudly as his stubby fists smacked his bear, he wanted his mommy and he wanted her now. Yet no one was bringing her to him, and this made the oldest baby very… very… very angry.

"Gee Cross, that boy is definitely your son." Klaud sighed as they all watched the angry baby in the playpin.

Jelani turned his little head at the sound of his godmother's voice, narrowing his eyes to the company, disappointed that his mother wasn't among them. He turned his gaze onto his father, glaring at the man, before sending his battered toy hurling out of his confinement. They were all but shocked as the toy connected with Cross' face before falling to the floor. Even at six months, the baby had **_perfect_** aim.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them! XOXOX keep them coming, I enjoy the feedback!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 50**

The weeks slowly dragged on as Cross pulled more than his share of weight as a parent back at the Marian quarters. The man was now the epitome of loneliness, he had never felt so helpless before. At least in the other times when he'd felt useless, his wife would always pulled through stronger than he pegged her for, keeping things flowing smoothly like she always did. But this time was different, much more different, and the more he thought about the woman not being there, the more depressed he became. There was still no sign of Nozomi returning any time soon, and visiting her hadn't yet been cleared by Komui and his staff, so as of yet he had no hope or any sign of good for comings to hold onto. So to keep the man from going off the deep edge of insanity with his beloved wife, Cross tended to their ever growing children that needed their father.

The triplets were going on seven in a half months now, and thus had gone from crawling from here to kingdom come to pulling themselves up on things. Yes, his growing babies were in their beginning stages of walking. And on top of that, they were teething and chewing on just about anything they could get their stubby little hands on. If it hadn't been for the support of his friends, Cross doubted he could've made it this far without them. Nozomi was always telling him he had to look beyond what he could see, and like always, she had been right.

Shortly after Nozomi's hospitalization, Lenalee and Klaud had stayed behind to help the man watch after the ever so active little ones. And considering he hadn't had a moment to himself to think clearly, let alone mourn the loss of yet another family member, he thanked the women profusely for their help. They had all but moved into the Marian quarters to help the poor general out until his wife returned. Klaud had devised a system, much like Nozomi had, to help things move along a lot smoothly for all of them. Each person had been assigned a baby they had to feed, clothe, and supervise. And for the most part, General Klaud's system was Cross' golden ticket, if he hadn't been saddled with Jelani each time. Not that he minded of course, 'Lani was his child after all, but it was like Klaud (even in the general's dark days) loved the spite the man.

'Lani was still highly distraught that he hadn't seen his mommy in lord knows how many days, and had no problem displaying his anger to his father. The baby had gone from thrashing his toys about to flat out throwing them at his unsuspecting father, and his aim was impeccable. Or, when he was being fed he'd spit out his food back at whomever was unfortunate enough to be feeding him. It was so routine with the infant that it no longer bothered the father. But if it wasn't 'Lani and all his hell raising, it was Rochelle and her crying.

Rochelle had reached a point in her little life where she realized her crying could get her the things she wanted in life, but since her mother's disappearance she settled on crying due to her not getting her way. She had mastered her pout long before her mother left, only thing was… these women weren't her beloved mother. The mother that hated to see any of her children cry, the mother that would pick her up and hold her just because. Therefore her pouting go her nowhere, not even Cross caved in as much as he used to (he just didn't have the energy anymore to do so), and this highly unsettled the baby girl. There were times when the man wondered if his daughter would cry just to hear herself cry. The only child Cross could say he had no problems with was Josiah. When the baby wasn't eating, he had discovering new heights by standing. Thus leaving him entertained a good majority of the time.

Cross' work load had also quieted down a bit. They had finished collecting all of their fallen comrades from India over a span of a couple of weeks, so now his days went back to meetings and paperwork which of course he was thankful for since he was currently living with a circus. Out of all the years he'd been a general, watching people closest to him fall in battle right before his eyes, even with the idea of his very marriage hanging in the balance after his infidelity, The man had never been this stressed. If him losing his hair wasn't a possibility before, it sure as hell was now. All these dramatic turns in his life left the man feeling overwhelmed, but Cross didn't mind it at all. This is what it meant to be a husband, to be a father; he had to deal with the good, the bad, and the ugly. If this is what it kept his little family from falling apart, he gladly took on the extra pressure in a heartbeat.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 51**

_**The chapel was filled with high spirits and hope as both generals and exorcists gathered to witness the unionizing of two of their own. All around the guests were dazzling fabrics, imported from all over the world, blue orchids and white lilies covered any and every surface. It was like one of those infamously beautiful scenes in a painting one would always want to remember. The bride had long since warmed up to the idea of giving herself to someone who would all but worship the ground she walked on, someone who was willing to give her anything and everything she ever wanted. Someone who was going to fulfill her heart's desires, no questions asked, with or without her father's blessing. Suman stood adjacent to his daughter, his face contorted into his trademark scowl, which clashed horribly with his fancy suit with blue accents. Even on her wedding day, the man refused to be happy… on the outside. A smile suddenly crossed her face as she glanced over at the frowning man, whispering a heart filled "I love you" before turning back to the chattering priest. Suman, for the first time during the short months of their engagement, gave his daughter an approving nod. He still wasn't too keen on his beloved little girl marrying a man (and Cross of all people) so much older than her, but they were already at the alter… so what could he do now? Things had finally turned themselves around for his precious little girl, after many obstacles, and he just prayed they would stay that way. As a parent the last thing the man wanted was his child to experience the same disappointments and let downs he once had to face. Nozomi looked simply divine in her all white gown, all her pink tresses in loose curls down her back. And Cross, for the first time in his life, had a collected yet debonair air around him, clad in a fine white suit.**_

_**"Do you, Nozomi Everleigh Dark, take this man as your husband? Through sickness and in health? Do you promise to stay by his side through his darkest days and support him?" The stocky man in black and blue robes asked.**_

_** "I do," The pinkette smiled happily. **_

_** "And do you, General Cross Marian, take this woman as your wife? Through sickness and in health? Do you promise to stay by her side through her darkest days and protect her always?" Everyone, including the priest (General Winters more so than the others since he had a bet placed on the man's answer), watched the overly smug man. **_

_** "Of course." Cross said all too proudly, never missing a beat to let his extremely confident ego shine. Even Nozomi couldn't help but roll her eyes. **_

_** The pair exchanged rings, Cross giving the girl a sultry wink, before turning back to the man in black and blue. "By the power of god and the structure of the Black Order, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."**_

* * *

Cross stared in disbelief. _**'What… in all hell…?'**_ He wondered to himself. The sun had long since set, and Cross had successfully gotten the triplets down for bed no more than an hour ago. He had retired to the bedroom shortly after his shower, determined to get through yet another chapter of the thick parenting book (a gift from the late Suman) he had been reading in his wife's absence. The current chapter was something that dealt with different kinds of rashes and bug bites, and how to treat carpet burns on infants who were learning to crawl and walk. For the most part, he was doing a damn good job handling his ever growing babies. And as a reward? His little ones first words.

Cross had been in the process of changing Rochelle, his daughter's baby babble filing the nursery as she entertained herself by playing with her toes, when she suddenly smiled up at the man and said "pa-pa." Needless to say Cross was both thrilled, simply because it was his child's first word (and all his daughter's firsts involved him), but it also saddened the man tremendously because his wife had missed it. Just picturing how much her face would light up, how happy she would've been, left the man with an even bigger pit in his gut. Josiah had also spoken had also spoken his first word just a few days prior, when Lenalee had picked up the baby right after his nap and he all but demanded to be put down, saying "no" as he glared at the girl. He wanted to be allowed to roam; he had no current desires to be held at that particular moment. Even he had mastered his father's glare. The only child who had yet to say something was Jelani, still glaring away, who insisted to prolong his terrorizing his poor sleep-riddled father. So many precious milestones were occurring in their offspring's life, and Nozomi not being there added weight to the already heavy burden on the man's shoulders. The very things she dreamed of witnessing she was missing, and this affected Cross deeply.

Cross was halfway through the page he was reading when he looked up, a flash of pink catching his eye, to find his wife in the doorway. He wasn't sure if it was really her, or if his sleep deprived mind was finally at its breaking point and was playing tricks on him. "Nozomi?" He suddenly asked. "Komui released you?"

"No…" Nozomi said. "I just realized that I had a family that needed me to come home… I'm sorry it took me so long." She replied, taking a few hesitant steps into the dimly lit room. "I… um… passed my father's… remains…" Cross eyed his wife closely, the choice of clothing Komui had sent her home in. She wore a plain white dress with buttons down the front, the article of clothing barely made it to her mid-thigh, and tiny white socks. Her pink tresses hung in wild wisps past her shoulders, her long bangs shielded her large chocolate eyes. "My parents were strong… and they raised their child to be the same way. They wouldn't want me to stay like I was… slowly killing myself and hurting my own family. They would want me to be strong… and live… and be happy… and so that's what I'm going to do. For my children, and for my husband." The pinkette said softly.

Cross closed his book, sitting it aside before stretching out a hand to his beloved wife. Nozomi took her husband's warm paw, yelping quietly as he pulled her over to him. Cross crashed his lips against her violently, his tongue parting her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. It had been too long, far too long. Her skin was still tantalizingly warm to the touch, and Cross found himself completely out of control. The two months she was away, the lonely nights he endured in their large bed alone, all those mixed emotions just came rushing back all at once, in such an overwhelming force, it knocked him off his feet. He ripped the flimsy cotton dress off his wife's body, relishing in the sight of her full breasts and pale skin. He growled deeply as he pushed her down onto her belly, raising her hips so that her rear face the ceiling.

"Cross," Nozomi breathed as she felt the weight of their bed shift.

"Dearest," Her husband purred huskily. The man planted heated kisses all along her spinal column, the seeds blooming into a heat that consumed her body immediately as he slid down the thin piece of fabric masquerading as panties. Cross parted her pert cheeks, staring hungrily at her pink hole before flicking his tongue against it. Nozomi gasped, sucking in air through clenched teeth, as she parted her legs a bit more to give him more access. "Nozomi," He said as he took a firm hold on her thin hips. "I lost you for two whole months… I am going to fuck you senseless." He said as he positioned his hard length against her.

Nozomi planted her knees firmly into the mattress, silently praying before Cross rammed himself into her at full force, no preparations, no warning, just pure longing. Nozomi whimpered a cry at the action, her hands tightly gripping their bed linen.

"Cross," The pinkette moaned.

"Yes," The man roared as he aimed deeper inside her rear. "Say my name!" He demanded as he gave short, powerful thrusts.

"Cross!" Nozomi cried, one of her husband's large paws grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling. Her head arched back, his heavy body pressed neatly in the bent crease of her back, his sole red eye clouded with lust and contentment as he stared back at his wife's flushed face.

"You feel so damn amazing." Cross said as he attacked her lips, rough and demanding, with his own.

Nozomi in return gently bit his lower lip, pulling it between her teeth. Cross gave a deep, animalistic hiss as he shoved her back into the pillows by her limber shoulders, basking in her cries as he pounded into her with inhumane force and strength. How the babies slept through all that noise, the creaking of the bed and their mother's loud calls to god and their father, no one would ever know. Nozomi rested her head against the disheveled sheets, her eyes closed, her moans continuing to pierce the air as her husband filled her with everything the woman had lost in the two months of her absence. All the hurt, all the pain, all the loneliness she had forced upon her small family, showing itself in the man's deep, pain filled thrusts.

"Don't you ever do this to me again." Cross growled, flipping the small body beneath him so quickly she had no time to react, continuing to ram into her in such a way it left her howling more so in pain than pleasure. Her words were so choked up behind tears that she could only nod her head in response. Nozomi felt as if her body was going to split in two as Cross road out his orgasm, pumping her full of short thrusts before releasing his seed with a throaty groan. Cross looked down at his spent wife silently for a moment before moving her bangs back from her eyes.

Of all the women that had crossed his path over the course of his life, Nozomi was the only one who could cause his heart to flutter and skip beats. The only one that could stop everything around him with just a single glance. "Don't ever do this to me again." Cross said again, this time much softer. "Do you know how worried I was? I was so lost without you." He confessed heavily, pulling the pinkette into his arms.

* * *

A/N: Nozomi is back! Hurray! ^^ I missed her *welp* I'd like to thank my dearest SilverWolf442 for her suggestion of having the triplets first words at least mentioned. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I appreciate them! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review and let me know what you think! XOXOXO


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Chapter 52- A Twinkling Farewell**

Nozomi stood quietly in front of what was left of her home seven years ago. There was nothing but more lush green grasses and flowers for as far as her eyes could see in the darkness. Even the few remaining houses had finally crumbled to rubble. It was right here where her life forever changed, when she met the man who would later become her husband as he saved her from killing herself. It was amazing how things happened for a reason, how the universe could deal the cards of a person's life without them knowing it, for the better or worse of the situation. Looking back since that night, Nozomi couldn't believe how much she had grown. How much she had gained since that night. Her husband, her children, her friends, her career. All things she was truly thankful for. She kneeled down, reaching out to touch the cool grass, letting the fine green blades caress the tarnished skin atop the back of her hands.

"Looks like I'm not the only person who decided to pay this place a visit." Came a cool, collected voice. A voice she was all too familiar with. The pinkette rose to her feet, turning to face the umber skinned man. Just seeing the eerily calm look on his face pissed her off like no tomorrow, the bastard honestly had not a care in the world.

"My father was so against me moving out of my aunt's house," Nozomi suddenly said. Seeing as though it was such an out of the blue statement, she automatically had the Noah's attention. "He said I had my whole life to move around and explore the world… all he wanted was me to enjoy my life to the fullest… and to make as few mistakes as I could. He always said, ' 'Zomi, no matter what you experience in life, make it a learning experience and move on… have no regrets.'" Her dark eyes bore deeply into his golden ones. "But I do regret something… I regret meeting you." Tyki's mouth fell slightly agape to her declaration, no words could form as he stared at the pinkette. "I saw the autopsy report from before my father was cremated. It said that everything inside him was gone, there was nothing left but an empty shell. There was no openings or any indications as to how his organs got removed, just like how it was with General Yeegar… how could you? My own father? He was a good man… a great exorcist… and a damn good father. Did I hurt you that bad? For you to take out all that pain on my father? Someone who did nothing to you? Did you want to make me hurt like I hurt you? So that you'd take an innocent man's life when he had so much to live for? Words can't describe how empty I feel… knowing my father will never see the accomplishments I have yet to achieve, he will never see his grandchildren grow up and succeed in life… I didn't even get to tell him good bye! I hate you so much I can barely even stand to look at you right now!" Nozomi shouted. "I can kill you right now if I wanted to. Just end your worthless existence right here and now… but I'm not going to. I'm going to mourn the loss of my father. But I promise you, Tyki Mikk, I'm going to come after you. I will avenge my father's death, and I will show you the same mercy you showed him. The next time I see you, I'm going to put you in your grave just like you put my father in his. There's nowhere you can go that I won't be able to find you."

* * *

Cross stood out in the courtyard with the triplets and Suman's remains just as his wife had asked of him. Only he hadn't intended on her to be late, the night air was cool and the triplets were not only getting restless but they also had nothing on their arms to protect them from the elements.

"Sorry to keep you!" Nozomi panted as she ran up to them, her cheeks flushed as she gave an apologetic smile.

"Ma-ma!" Jelani happily giggled reaching out for the woman, clenching and unclenching his hands. It had been too damn long, in his mind, since he'd last seen the woman and wanted her immediately.

Nozomi gasped, her broken heart soring as she beamed at her babies. They had grown so much it just didn't seem real. It felt like it was only yesterday when she found out about them, and now here they were, crawling, saying their first words, and apparently throwing things according to her husband. She couldn't be more proud of the man, holding things so well together during her absence. He too had grown a significant amount since their first meeting seven years ago… even though his personality still wasn't much to brag about. But then again, he was most likely bound to stay that way for the remainder of his life. Well, Nozomi has been with him this long. Why quit now, right?

"You see that star?" Nozomi asked as she pointed towards the night sky. The full moon was high and bright, illuminating the entire sky. But among the moon was a single, twinkling star. Everyone's head tilted towards where the woman was pointing. "My father said that star appeared in the sky the same night my mother passed away. He always told me that whenever I was feeling alone or lost, look towards the sky… my mother will guide me where I need to go." Nozomi removed the urn lid. Holding the golden can close to her chest. "People always say when you love something, set it free… well this is it, papa… you were able to see the woman I turned out to be, the man I married, and the children I had… I can't ask for anything better." She murmured with a heavy heart. "Tell mama I said hello… and thank you for her words of encouragement… and please continue to watch over us." And with that, she tossed the gray ashes into the air, watching as a gentle night breeze carried them away.

The Marian family watched in silence as the gray cloud floated high into the sky before finally vanishing completely. Nozomi sighed, tears quietly falling from her eyes as she came to terms of letting go and releasing her beloved father. She felt as if her heart had been broken beyond repair, but she was greatly underestimating the power of not only her husband but her children as well. The triplets began to babble and giggle loudly as they looked up at the sky with wide, lively eyes. Their parents looked up towards the sky, Nozomi finally breaking down into a fit of tears as she spotted a second star, right next to her mother's.

"I miss you already, papa." The pinkette sobbed as the star gave a bright, shimmering twinkle.

Cross rested a hand on the small of his wife's back, a soft smile gracing his handsome face as he beckoned for them to head back inside. It was already way past the triplets' bedtime, and he had some _**comforting**_ to do for his beloved little wife.

* * *

A/N:Hmmm... sorry if this seems "rushed". I want to thank you all for seeing this story to the end. I had so much fun writing this, and I think 52 chapters and I haven't even finished the anime is pretty damn good! XD Nozomi and Cross were such a hit, look for a story containing a series of oneshots with them sometime in the near future! If you're still in need of a good read, give my Inuyasha fanfic 'Boys Over Flowers:Inuyasha Edition' a read. It should keep you content until the Marians make their return. It's been fun, and please review! XOXOXO


End file.
